Un Verano en Forks
by veroli89
Summary: Volver a la lluviosa Forks, en Washington, es la última cosa que Bella Swan querría hacer. Pero tras la muerte de su abuela, Bella hereda la casa familiar, Belle Coeur, cuya venta le permitirá llevar a cabo su sueño: abrir su propio teatro en Nueva York. Pero el tiempo no es lo único seductor de Forks. Bella se ve obligada a contratar a Edward Cullen, su amor de la infancia.
1. Capitulo 1

**Holaa a todas las lectoras de Fanfiction….Mi nombre es Veroli y soy nueva x aqui en cuanto a subir historias, xq llevo años leyendolas y en vista de que amo fanfiction y valoro mucho todo el trabajo y empeño que ponen todas ustedes para traernos todos los días historias nuevas, decidí retibuir un poco lo que hacen…**

**Esta historia es una adaptación de "Un Verano en Magnolia" de Jaci Burton y todos los personajes aquí citados como todas saben son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los adapto…espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice! Besos!...**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Isabella Swan (Bella, como le gustaba que la llamaran), tomó aire con fuerza mientras esperaba fuera, observando fijamente la señal que rezaba "Construcciones C&H"

Ya era suficientemente malo que tuviera que estar aquí, en Forks. El pueblo no guardaba más que amargos recuerdos para ella, así que cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor. La vida que se había forjado le esperaba de vuelta en Nueva York. Puede que hubiera nacido y se hubiera criado en Washington, pero aquélla ya no era su casa.

Una única tarea más... una única y gigantesca tarea más, y podría marcharse de allí. Y si ello implicaba el tener que entrar por aquella puerta y enfrentarse a su pasado, lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de huir de los recuerdos.

De una patada, obligó a avanzar a su decadente valentía y cruzó la puerta, recordándose que su sueño estaba en juego. Daba igual quién fuera el dueño de Construcciones "C&H" sólo necesitaba que hicieran el trabajo. Y si ello implicaba volver a ver a Edward, que así fuera.

El aire acondicionado era un auténtico alivio de bienvenida para el pegajoso calor de verano de Forks. Una rubia joven y atractiva le sonrió desde detrás de la gigantesca mesa de roble que había en mitad de la oficina.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —preguntó la mujer. Era sorprendente que pudiera siquiera ver con aquellas pestañas tan repletas de rímel que había sobre sus ojos azules.

La moda en el pequeño pueblo de Forks difería bastante de la de Nueva York. ¿Se habría vestido jamás Bella como la mujer que había sentada al escritorio? ¿Había llevado demasiado maquillaje? Hacía tanto tiempo de aquello que apenas podía recordarlo.

O, como le sucedía con la mayoría de las cosas relacionadas con Forks, no quería recordarlo.

—Sí, he venido a ver a Edward Cullen —La última persona a la que Bella querría ver en Forks, pero no tenía elección. Era el único que podía ayudarla.

—¿Tiene cita?

—No, por desgracia no. Estoy pensando en contratar la empresa para realizar un proyecto.

La mujer levantó el auricular del teléfono y pulsó uno de los botones con sus largas uñas recién pintadas.

—Le diré a Ed que está usted aquí, ¿sería tan amable de decirme su nombre?

—Bella Swan —Probablemente ni siquiera se acordara de ella. Catorce años eran mucho tiempo. Y ni siquiera habían llegado a salir juntos; no había sido más que una de las muchas mujeres a las que Edward se había dedicado a incordiar y engañar.

Excepto por aquella única vez.

La vez en que Edward la había besado.

Probablemente no hubiera significado nada para él; pero había significado todo para el corazón de una Bella de dieciséis años.

Envuelto en aquel beso había deseo, anhelo, y los primeros sentimientos del amor. Todo aquello con lo que una chica soñaba.

Pero hacía mucho tiempo de aquel primer amor, de aquel primer beso.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas desde entonces. Ella había cambiado, y las sencillas crisis de la vida en Forks ya no le parecían tan importantes.

Lo que sí era importante era lograr que le arreglaran la casa para que pudiera volver a salir de allí cuanto antes.

La recepcionista colgó y miró a Bella.

—Alguien le atenderá enseguida. Por favor, siéntese.

Bella se sentó junto a la ventana y se giró para observar el paisaje. Forks no había cambiado mucho desde que se marchó; los pintorescos edificios de ladrillo que se alineaban en torno a la calle principal y cuyos letreros proclamaban con orgullo que eran negocios familiares, manifestaban aún su encanto y su apariencia de pueblito.

Recordaba que, cuando era pequeña, los sábados hacían incursiones al centro del pueblo y se iba de compras con la abuela. Iban casi todos los fines de semana, y los tenderos la conocían bien y casi siempre le daban algún caramelo. Aquellos eran los buenos recuerdos.

Todos los recuerdos del tiempo que pasó con su abuela eran buenos. Ahora que su abuela había muerto, podía cortar para siempre los lazos que le ataban a aquel lugar.

Tras el funeral de la abuela, el mes anterior, no pensaba volver a Forks. La abuela era su último vínculo con aquél pueblo, y su única y verdadera familia. La madre de Bella siempre había estado demasiado ocupada en destrozarse la vida como para preocuparse de educarla.

Su abuela siempre le había dicho a Bella que viviera su vida y que jamás volviera la vista a atrás. Y eso era lo que había hecho. Ésa era la razón de que se hubiera marchado a Nueva York, y de que no hubiera vuelto más que para hacer alguna visita esporádica a su abuela.

A medida que pasaban los años sus visitas habían ido disminuyendo hasta que, al final, había dejado de venir. A la abuela le encantaba Nueva York, y Bella le había animado a que fuera a visitarla en un par de ocasiones, asegurándose de conseguir entradas para los mejores musicales del momento.

Pero la abuela se hizo demasiado mayor y frágil para hacer el viaje, y Bella no había sido capaz de obligarse a ir a Forks a visitarla. Su abuela lo había comprendido, pero Bella jamás podría perdonarse el no haber venido a visitarla una última vez.

Y ahora allí estaba, de nuevo de vuelta. Las noticias del abogado de la abuela le habían obligado a volver, al menos durante un tiempo. Que era precisamente la razón por la que estaba en Construcciones "C&H", preparándose para volver a ver a Edward Cullen.

La puerta doble que había detrás de la zona de recepción se abrió. Bella distinguió dos voces masculinas dentro, pero no logró ver a nadie. Tomó aire con fuerza y esperó.

Estaba segura de que no la reconocería. Y no había sido más que un beso. Algo apenas memorable. Para él.

—¡Eso es una gilipollez, Emmet, y lo sabes tan bien como yo! — bramó una voz desde detrás de la puerta—. Hace un mes que se estudió y se aceptó el proyecto. Diles a tus clientes que muevan el puto culo y dejen de jodernos con el precio, y sigamos adelante.

—Eso es lo que trato de hacer, imbécil. Y no hace falta que me grites. —Un hombre alto y alarmantemente corpulento, además de atractivo y de pelo negro con seductores ojos del mismo color salió del despacho—. No estoy sordo, ¿sabes? —Se giró y se detuvo a sonreír a la recepcionista, al parecer nada preocupado por el altercado que acababa de tener lugar—. Hasta luego, Cookie.

—Hasta luego, Emmet —contestó la recepcionista con voz entrecortada y dirigiendo una mirada lujuriosa al atractivo hombre.

¿Cookie? ¿La chica se llamaba Cookie? Bella reprimió una carcajada.

Emmet se detuvo en la puerta y vio a Bella allí sentada, esperando.

—¿Te están atendiendo, encanto?

Bella se puso en pie para responderle, pero antes de que abriera la boca se oyó la voz proveniente del despacho:

—Yo me encargo. —No podía ver quién era el que hablaba, porque Emmet le tapaba la vista con su gran cuerpo.

Emmet miró por encima de su hombro y volvió a observar a Bella, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que lo harás. Una pena, cariño. Me habrías preferido a mí. —Le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

En cuanto Emmet se marchó, Bella vio al otro hombre. Deseó haber estado aún sentada, porque lo que vio a punto estuvo de hacer que se cayera de espaldas.

El metro ochenta y cinco de una belleza de infarto ocupaba todo el marco de la puerta. Llevaba un polo de Construcciones C&H que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho y unos pantalones vaqueros que se ceñían como una segunda piel a sus muslos ejercitados. Llevaba el pelo de un extraño color cobrizo medianamente largo y despeinado de una manera mortalmente sensual. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con la luz igual que el pasto verde y exótico que había visto en escocia. De haber estado en Nueva York, el tipo habría sido modelo; ese tipo de bombones no pasan desapercibidos en el mundo de la moda de la gran ciudad.

No se parecía en nada al Edward que recordaba Bella. En cualquier caso, era muchísimo más guapo ahora de lo que había sido en el colegio.

Había esperado que los años no hubieran pasado en balde para él. O puede que hubiera deseado que así fuera. En cambio, se había convertido en aquel cuerpazo y había pasado de ser un chico guapo a un hombre de quitar el hipo.

Eso parecía.

—Vaya —dijo, acercándose lentamente hasta donde estaba Bella y observándola desde lo alto de su metro ochenta y cinco—, Isabella Marie Swan, la gran mujer de ciudad, de vuelta en Forks. —Su letal sonrisa y mirada penetrante seguían dejándola si aire.

—Edward —respondió, con una voz que le pareció demasiado suave y sexy como para ser la suya. Respira, Bella, respira. Te has enfrentado a los tiburones de Nueva York, así que puedes encargarte de Edward Cullen, el amor de tu infancia.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —Su profunda y resonante voz la envolvió, calentándola de arriba a abajo; derritiendo la pared de hielo que había construido y volviendo a encender la llama que hacía tiempo que había dormido.

—Pues sí. —Así que aún está bueno... no, mucho más bueno de lo que recordabas. Piensa en el trabajo. Piensa en el dinero. Piensa en lo que sea que no sean esos penetrantes ojos, ni en lo bien que huele, tan masculino, tan abrumadoramente... potente.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? Debería decir algo, pero se había quedado en blanco. Al fin y al cabo, era una licenciada magna cum laude a la que rara vez le faltaban las palabras. Hasta ahora, que se encontraba frente a frente con el hombre de sus fantasías de niña. Un hombre que había pasado de ser el guaperas que recordaba a una muestra altísima e irresistible de la raza humana.

—Vamos a mi oficina —dijo, rompiendo el hechizo que la había dejado temporalmente muda.

Bella siguió a Edward por la puerta, percibiendo que las cejas de Cookie se arqueaban de curiosidad al verla pasar. Ahhh, la rueda de los cotilleos ya había empezado a girar. A saber qué estaría pensando la joven en aquel momento, pero apostaba lo que fuera a que, en cuanto desaparecieran de su vista, a Cookie le faltaría tiempo para coger el teléfono y tratar de obtener toda la información posible sobre ella.

Edward la guió hasta la espaciosa oficina que había detrás de la zona de recepción. Había una enorme mesa de roble en medio de la habitación y, justo en frente, dos sillas tapizadas de gris. El aparador tenía una pila de papeles ordenados a la izquierda y un ordenador en el centro. El tipo parecía ordenado, ¿no?

A través del ventanal se observaba el ajetreo de la calle principal. Edward le indicó que se sentara, mientras él tomaba asiento tras su mesa.

—Veamos —dijo con un tono de voz mucho más profundo del que recordaba Bella—. La última vez que te vi fue en el Baile de Primavera; tú eras una de las pequeñas y yo de los mayores. Te acorralé en el pasillo que había nada más salir del gimnasio, te di un beso de lo más apasionado y echaste a correr como un conejillo asustado.

Así que se acordaba. ¡Maldita sea!

—Sigues teniendo esa mirada de conejillo muerto de miedo, Bella. Pero no creo que me tengas miedo ahora, ¿o sí? —Su sonrisa de infarto hizo que Bella sintiera mucho más calor del que debería en el gélido despacho.

Jordán alzó la barbilla.

—Nunca te tuve miedo —mintió. No mucho, en cualquier caso. Por aquel entonces Edward le aterraba. Le hacía desear cosas que no tenía por qué desear.

Cosas en las que no había vuelto a pensar desde que dejara Forks, tras graduarse. Cosas en las que no quería pensar ahora.

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué echaste a correr cuando te besé. No pudo haber sido por el beso; ninguna de las otras chicas salió huyendo nunca. —Debió de hacerle gracia lo que acababa de decir, porque sonrió—. De hecho, esas mismas chicas me han dicho que besaba genial.

Le habría gustado reírse de su arrogancia, pero no estaba mintiendo. Las otras chicas tenían razón. Edward le había besado genial. Lo suficiente para excitar el apetito sexual adolescente de Bella y encender un deseo que jamás había sentido antes. Lo suficiente para hacer que echara a correr.

Bella ignoró sus comentarios.

—Han pasado catorce años, Edward. Apenas recuerdo aquel beso. — Ya, claro. Sólo cada vez que cualquier otro la besaba. Y ni uno solo había logrado encender el fuego provocado por aquel beso, hacía tantos años.

Aún recordaba sus labios deslizándose por los suyos, reclamándola, poseyéndola, su lengua explorando los recovecos de su boca y encendiendo en ella pasiones juveniles hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y echó a correr como una loca.

—Bueno, puede que tú no te acuerdes, pero yo lo recuerdo muy bien. —Se quedó unos minutos mirándola fijamente a los ojos y Bella creyó percibir un destello de emoción atravesándolos, pero enseguida desapareció—. ¿Has venido por trabajo, Bella, o sólo para rememorar viejos tiempos? —Su mirada ya no tenía nada de sensual. La sonrió de forma natural.

Era asombroso con qué facilidad podía encender y apagar su encanto. Típico de los hombres como él.

—He venido a hablarte de Belle Coeur. He heredado la propiedad y necesita alguna que otra reparación.

—Me enteré de la muerte de Marie. Estaba de viaje y no pude asistir al funeral; lo siento mucho, Bella.

—Gracias —dijo y percibió, por la expresión de su rostro, que la compadecía. Miró hacia otro lado, pues no quería sucumbir al dolor por la pérdida de su abuela—. En cualquier caso, quiero contratar a Construcciones C&H para que lleven a cabo las reparaciones.

Eso también era una mentira. Bella no quería tener nada que ver con Edward Cullen, pero ya se había enterado de que Construcciones C&H era la única empresa de Forks capaz de hacer la obra que necesitaba Belle Coeur.

—¿De qué tipo de reparaciones estamos hablando? —Edward sacó un bloc amarillo y cogió un bolígrafo de la taza que había encima de su mesa.

Bella se cruzó de piernas y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, relajándose un poco ahora que el tema de conversación era la casa y no su beso.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Sé que el sitio está en mal estado, probablemente requiera mucha obra, pero no sé qué hay que hacer exactamente.

La mirada de Edward seguía sus movimientos y se posó en sus piernas antes de alzar la vista rápidamente; sus generosos labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa. Tiró del dobladillo de su minifalda de algodón, deseando haberse puesto pantalones aquella mañana.

—Depende de los planes que tengas para la propiedad.

—Pretendo vender Belle Coeur.

—¿Venderla? —Parecía verdaderamente sorprendido—. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que habría querido Marie? Creía que Belle Coeur había pertenecido a tu familia desde hacía siglos.

—Y así es —asintió, ignorando la sensación de culpabilidad—, pero no tengo ninguna intención de volver a vivir aquí. Mi vida está en otra parte ahora, y allí es donde pretendo quedarme. Tengo planes.

Grandes planes. Con el dinero que obtuviera de la venta de Belle Coeur podría hacer realidad su sueño de abrir un teatro en Nueva York. Hizo a un lado el remordimiento que sentía cada vez que pensaba en vender la casa de su familia, negándose a dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Era una decisión de negocios.

—Ah, es verdad. Nueva York, ¿no? —Ante su asentimiento, continuó—: La cuna del teatro. Muy apropiado para tu vena dramática, ¿verdad? —Estaba siendo sarcástico y Bella sabía muy bien qué estaba imaginándose. La necia presidenta del Club de Teatro del colegio busca fama y dinero en Nueva York.

Sonrió, sin revelar la irritación que le provocaba su comentario.

—Pues sí, así es.

—Pensé que se te pasaría la tontería del teatro en cuanto salieras del colegio; pero ya veo que no.

—Y yo pensé que se te pasaría lo de ser un sarcástico gilipollas en cuanto salieras del colegio; pero ya veo que no —le respondió, su enfado aumentando por momentos.

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa mordaz.

—Touché. ¿Así que sigues con el teatro?

—Sí, asistente de dirección en el Manhattan Community Playhouse. —Al menos de momento; hasta que pudiera comprar su propia compañía y pasase a ser propietaria, y pudiera producir y dirigir sus propias obras.

—¿Cómo? ¿No eres actriz?

La forma en que dijo actriz hizo que sonara como un insulto. Empezaba a cabrearse.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de problema con mi elección profesional?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, lo que la irritó aún más.

—¿Te importaría mucho que así fuera?

A pesar de lo mucho que le habría gustado borrarle aquella sonrisa de un tortazo, sacudió la cabeza y le brindó una sonrisa benigna.

—Ni lo más mínimo. ¿Te importaría mucho que pensara que eres un jodido arrogante?

—Ni lo más mínimo —respondió, imitándola.

Ahora recordaba lo mucho que le había irritado en el colegio, siempre molestándola y dejándola en ridículo. El único chico del que había estado profundamente enamorada y la consideraba una estúpida teatrera. Al parecer aún seguía pensando lo mismo de ella. Al igual que Forks, Edward no había cambiado en nada.

—Me gustaría mantener una relación profesional, Edward. Nunca estuvimos juntos; de hecho, ni siquiera fuimos amigos. Ahora, ¿te interesa el trabajo que te propongo o me busco a otro?

Edward se levantó y se le acercó. Ella se puso en pie, el instinto de retroceder luchando contra el deseo de quedarse donde estaba y demostrarle a Edward que no le daba miedo estar cerca de él. Pese a que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora.

Los enigmáticos ojos verdes la cautivaron. Quería mirar hacia otro lado, pero era incapaz.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes buscarte a otro. Soy el único por aquí, así que parece que te las vas a tener que ver conmigo. Si quieres, me pasaré mañana a ver la casa y a presupuestarte las reparaciones que haya que hacer.

¿Se iba a pasar él? ¿No había otra persona encargada de hacer ese tipo de cosas? Se ponía nerviosa sólo con pensar que tendría que volver a verle.

—-¿No puedes mandar a otro?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sonriendo de nuevo—. ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo?

Mierda. ¿Por qué había echo esa pregunta? Bella se negaba a tenerle miedo. Deja que venga y lo vea él mismo. Al fin y al cabo, ya no sientes nada por él. Puede que si siguiera repitiéndoselo, acabara creyéndoselo ella misma. Qué poco probable.

—Claro que no me da miedo quedarme contigo a solas; sólo que no me gusta tu actitud.

—¿Mi actitud? —Edward se rió de ella—. ¿No querrás decir mi interés?

—¿Interés? Lo dudo. —Edward no estaba más interesada en ella que ella en él.

—Creo que sigo dándote miedo, Bella. ¿Pero qué es lo que te da miedo? ¿Los hombres? ¿Yo? ¿O tú...?

Se miraron fijamente y se preguntó si sabría lo cerca que había estado de señalar todos sus miedos. Como no respondía, se encogió de hombros.

—Si no te fías de estar a solas conmigo, mandaré a Emmet.

Bella sintió que le estaba tendiendo una trampa. Si le pedía que enviara a Emmet, Edward se daría cuenta de que tenía que ver con los sentimientos que aún tenía hacia él. Y si se daba la vuelta y echaba a correr, se odiaría para siempre. Ya no estaban en el colegio, y no le tenía miedo. Intentó parecer indiferente:

—Manda a quien te dé la gana; me da exactamente igual lo que hagas.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana por la mañana. Estaré allí prontito.

—De acuerdo. Hasta mañana entonces. —Vio el destello de diversión de su mirada y quiso detenerse y decirle algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Hizo una parada ante la puerta que daba a la recepción, tomó aire con fuerza y lo soltó despacio, deseando calmar los destrozados nervios.

¿Por qué seguía causándole tanto efecto, después de tantos años?

Edward encendió la lámpara y volvió a sentarse. Observó su reloj y vio que ya eran las nueve. Otra larga noche. No le extrañaba que hiciera siglos que no se acostaba con nadie. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a quedar con nadie, y mucho menos llevársela al huerto, cuando toda su vida giraba entorno al trabajo? Se apuntó mentalmente que debía hacer algo para solucionar ese tema lo antes posible.

Entonces tal vez su mente dejara de vagar por el pasado y soñar con una mujer que nunca sería suya. Sacudió la cabeza. Igual que en el colegio. No pudo tenerla entonces, y tampoco podía tenerla ahora.

Bella Swan. No le extrañaba que estuviera pensando en que le follaran. El haberla visto, después de tantos años, le había subido la libido. Cosa que no se había esperado. Ya no tenía que luchar contra sus hormonas adolescentes, pero el corazón le había dado un puto vuelco en cuanto la vio. Fue como borrar todos aquellos años de un plumazo; como si hubieran vuelto al baile. Aún recordaba el sabor de sus labios. Tan suave e inocente, pero con la sensual promesa de algo más.

Algo que había deseado tanto que aún podía recordar cómo se sentía. Pero todo aquello era parte del pasado, y allí era donde debí permanecer.

Se había convertido en una mujer muy guapa. Claro que siempre supo que así sería. En el colegio su belleza no había hecho más que empezar a florecer.

Por aquel entonces, sus amigos se habrían reído de él si se hubieran enterado de lo que sentía. Se imaginaba su reacción si se enteraran de que el malo del colegio estaba colado por la presidenta del club de teatro.

Así que se lo había ocultado a todos. A Bella también. Especialmente a ella. Era tan inteligente y guapa. Fresca e inocente, las primeras pinceladas de la belleza en que se había convertido aún empezando a aparecer. Edward hizo lo que tenía que hacer para salvarse: la molestó sin piedad; la incordió, la irritó e hizo cualquier cosan con tal de apartarla de su cabeza.

Cada vez que le honraba con aquellos brillantes ojos color chocolate, con una mezcla de amor y deseo juvenil reflejados en sus profundidades, le sacudía hasta lo más profundo. Estaba claro que Bella sentía algo por él. Y él no podía permitirlo; no era bueno para ella.

Unos golpes en la puerta devolvieron a Edward a la realidad. Emmet pasó y se dejó caer en una silla, estirando sus piernas musculosas.

—¿Bueno? —Emmet le miraba con ojos expectantes.

—Bueno, ¿qué?

—Que me hables de la preciosa castaña que ha estado aquí esta mañana. Tío, estaba como un queso.

Edward sacudió la cabeza al ver la sonrisa de su mejor amigo. Emmet se creía irresistible para la gran mayoría de las mujeres de este mundo. Y a menudo estaba en lo cierto; su encanto y claro aprecio por los miembros del sexo contrario mantenían su calendario social al completo.

—No hay nada que contar. Quiere que hagamos un par de arreglos en la propiedad de Marie Swan, y vino a pedir un presupuesto.

—¿Y?

— Y, ¿qué?

—La conoces. Se ve a la legua.

—Fuimos al colegio juntos. Nada más.

—¿Seguro? Me pareció que había algo más. —Arqueó una ceja, interesado. Estaba claro que Emmet buscaba detalles escabrosos.

Tomó unos cuantos folios de encima de su mesa y se puso a firmar documentos, tratando de evitar el contacto visual. Emmet siempre sabía cuándo mentía.

—No, no hay nada más. Estudiaba teatro en el colegio. No teníamos nada en común, salvo que estábamos juntos en un par de clases. No era mi tipo... y sigue sin serlo.

—Ya, claro. Las bellezas castañas de piernas kilométricas y tetas perfectas no son tu tipo...

Mierda. Le había vuelto a pillar.

—Está bien —sonrió Edward—. Tienes razón, te he mentido. Es guapísima. Pero sigue sin ser mi tipo: vive en Nueva York.

—Ah, ya veo... una chica de ciudad, ¿eh?

—Si.

Emmet se levantó, hizo un movimiento para estirar la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Tienes razón: está claro que no es tu tipo. Puede que la invite a tomar algo. —Edward vio el brillo de los ojos de su amigo; una mirada que había visto demasiado a menudo, cada vez que Emmet veía una nueva conquista.

La idea de Emmet ligando con Bella, tocándola o, Dios quisiera que no, besándola, era más de lo que pudiera soportar.

—Ahórratelo —dijo Edward sin rodeos—. Nunca llegarías más allá de la entrada de su casa.

Emmet le observó durante unos segundos, la mirada insondable.

—Vaaaaalee. Pero es una pena... ¡menudo bellezón! Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Edward le dio las buenas noches y volvió al papeleo que tenía pendiente. Sólo que esta vez era incapaz de concentrarse: no hacía más que ver la imagen de aquella mujer que no era su tipo.

Se había convertido en la belleza que sabía que acabaría siendo. El rostro de Bella era digno de los mejores poemas: complexión cremosa, labios rellenos y apetecibles, y una nariz respingona con unas pocas pecas alrededor. Y sus ojos le hipnotizaban. Las órbitas color Chocolate brillaban con un resplandor y una claridad sin parangón en ninguna gema de similar color. Su brillante pelo largo y color castaño con algunos reflejos rojizos enmarcaba su rostro; una melena en la que la mano de cualquier hombre podría perderse.

Y su cuerpo... eso sí que era una auténtica obra de arte.

La mujer tenía curvas en los sitios adecuados: un trasero maravillosamente redondo y relleno, el pecho bien puesto pidiendo a gritos que lo tocaran. Y que lo besaran, y lo lamieran.

Pero su mejor punto eran sus piernas: largas y finas, de pantorrillas bien proporcionadas. Edward casi podía ver aquellas piernas envolviéndole mientras se sumergía en sus profundidades húmedas.

Joder. No le bastaba con evocar la belleza de Bella como un puto poeta, ¡acababa de empalmarse pensando en ella!

Jesús.

Ya no estaban en el colegio, ¡y ella no era en absoluto su tipo! Había cubierto su cupo de mujeres que creían que los pueblos pequeños estaban llenos de catetos y paletos. Las mujeres que se morían por el glamour y los flashes de la gran ciudad no estaban hechas para él; necesitaba a alguien que se conformara con lo que él podía ofrecerle, allí, en Forks.

Bella ya estaba contando los minutos que le quedaban para salir de allí. Él jamás podría estar con una mujer como esa.

Tras apilar ordenadamente los papeles encima de su mesa, se levantó y apagó las luces; pero en lugar de salir de allí, se quedó de pie, en la oscuridad, mirando la desértica calle principal a través de la ventana. Y se puso a pensar en Bella.

Daba igual lo que sintiera por ella en el colegio; las cosas habían cambiado. A pesar de morirse de ganas por tocarla, por besar sus labios suntuosos y por saborear los tesoros que guardaba, Edward se enfrentó a la realidad.

Él era un chico de pueblo y ella una chica de ciudad. Y no volvería a jugar a las grandes ciudades. No después de lo que Tanya le había hecho. Oh, claro que a Edward le gustaban las mujeres. Pero sólo por el sexo y la diversión; no para una relación de larga duración, al menos hasta que encontrara a una que fuera feliz allí, en Forks.

Edward no tenía intención de volver a salir escaldado.

Así que haría un presupuesto para las reparaciones de Belle Coeur y, si lo aceptaba, enviaría al equipo a trabajar allí, pero ahí terminaría la cosa. Edward no se liaría con Bella Swan ni de coña.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El timbre distante sacó a Bella de su reparador y profundo sueño. Aún dormida, pensó que se trataba del teléfono que había junto a su cama, pero cuando lo cogió no oyó más que tono de señal. Se tumbó bocabajo y se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza, para ahogar el sonido.

Pero el tintineo incesante continuó hasta que Bella no pudo ignorarlo más. Se incorporó con brusquedad y se pasó las manos por la cabeza, tratando de despejarse del todo. El timbre de la puerta, ¡eso es lo que era! ¿Pero qué hora era? Por la pinta del cielo que se veía a través de la ventana que había junto a su cama, debía de ser demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde.

Saltó de la cama y bajó despacio las escaleras, mientras el molesto ruido seguía taladrándole los oídos.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —le gritó a quienquiera que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Dame un minuto, joder, que ya voy!

Abrió la puerta de par en par y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Allí de pie estaba Edward, recién afeitado, perfectamente despierto y sonriendo como un estúpido.

—¿Aún no estás en pie?

—Ahora ya sí —respondió sin verle la gracia, sus ojos aún haciendo esfuerzos por enfocar correctamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Ni siquiera ha amanecido!

Edward se apoyó en el resquicio de la puerta; estaba claro que el hecho de que aún no hubiera despuntado el alba y acabara de sacarla de la cama no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

—He venido porque me lo pediste y son las seis y media, hora más que de sobra para que la mayoría de la gente esté ya en pie y trabajando. Aparte, te dije que me pasaría temprano.

Bella bostezó.

—Las seis y media es demasiado temprano. Vuelve cuando sea de día. —Empezó a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero Edward se lo impidió con la mano.

—No lo creo. —Volvió a abrir la puerta con cuidado y entró en la casa—. En primer lugar, ya estoy aquí y pienso quedarme; y en segundo lugar, no necesitas más que un café bien cargado y un buen desayuno caliente para despertarte por completo. —Tomándola por los hombros, le obligó a darse la vuelta y le indicó la cocina—. Venga, ve a sentarte. Podemos hablar mientras preparo el café y el desayuno.

Puesto que tardó en moverse, Edward cerró la puerta principal y fue hacia la cocina, gritándole que conocía el camino.

Bella se quedó mirando como boba a Edward alejarse. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Seguiría dormida y no había sido más que una pesadilla? Se paró a pensarlo unos segundos, antes de decidir que estaba perfectamente despierta. Una pesadilla despierta, eso es lo que era.

Recorrió el largo pasillo que llevaba a la enorme cocina. Al entrar, vio que su pesadilla ponía café en el filtro y echaba agua en la cafetera. Se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla.

—¿Te gusta fuerte? Te despierta antes, ¿sabes? —esperó a que contestara, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Se encogió de hombros y continuó—: Bueno, lo haré como a mí me gusta y ya veremos si es lo mismo que te gusta a ti. —Sonrió ligeramente y le dijo—: Apuesto a que nos gustan las mismas cosas. ¿Tú que crees?

No se lo podía creer. Bella estaba de pie en la puerta, con las manos en las caderas.

—Lo que creo es que te he pedido que te marcharas. Lo que creo es que es muy grosero y poco profesional por tu parte que entres así en mi casa y actúes como si vivieras aquí. Lo que creo es que sigue en pie la invitación de antes para que vuelvas más tarde. Y, si no te importa, ¡creo que deberías marcharte!

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla mientras cogía huevos y bacon de la nevera y los ponía en la encimera, cerca del fuego.

—No, no me importa. Siempre me preparo el desayuno, aunque esta mañana no me ha dado tiempo. Me muero de hambre, ¿tú no?

Bella alzó las manos en un gesto de desesperación. Edward era tan idiota que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había estado chillando. El enfado la dejó sin palabras. Le observó fijamente durante un buen rato, deseando que pillara la indirecta y se fuera; pero no parecía inmutarse.

Cuando los huevos y el bacon empezaron a chisporrotear, Edward se dio la vuelta y miró a Bella de arriba a abajo, arqueando las cejas en aprobación.

—Bueno, bueno Bella... te aseguro que estás comestible a primera hora de la mañana. Puede que venga temprano todos los días, a prepararte el desayuno.

La forma en que la miraba fue como un jarro de agua fría para Bella. Se dio cuenta de que la vieja camiseta blanca de algodón que llevaba apenas dejaba lugar a la imaginación. Puesto que suponía que Edward tendría muy buena imaginación, se sentó inmediatamente, tratando de retener la poca modestia que le quedaba.

—¡Quieres largarte, por favor! —dijo, señalando la puerta.

Edward se rió.

—Sólo estoy tomándote el pelo, Bella. Dios mío, con qué facilidad te cabreas, especialmente antes de haber tomado una taza de café, —Y mientras decía esto, puso una humeante taza delante de ella—. ¿Lo tomas con leche o azúcar?

Era imposible tratar de hacer que escuchara. A lo mejor no entendía palabras tan sencillas como "vete", "piérdete" o "largo". Al final se dio por vencida.

—Sé ponerme un café yo sólita. —Se incorporó para levantarse, pero al recordar lo que llevaba puesto, volvió a sentarse rápidamente. Se encontró arrinconada tras la mesa y supuso que la única forma de deshacerse de él sería haciéndolo a su manera—. Con leche, por favor —respondió secamente. Edward sonrió perversamente y puso la leche encima de la mesa, frente a ella.

—Debería haberte hecho ir a por ella —dijo sin poder evitar una amplia sonrisa—. Habría disfrutado de las vistas.

Bella suspiró; no había estado más de diez minutos seguidos con él y ya le estaba sacando de sus casillas. ¿Acaso los tipos como él no podían pensar en nada que no fuera el sexo? Qué típico... ¡y qué razón tenía en no liarse con nadie que se le pareciera! A los hombres encantadores como Edward sólo les interesaba una cosa, y en cuanto lo conseguían, pasaban a su siguiente presa. Y si no, mira qué había hecho un tipo como aquél con su madre. Bella jamás cometería el mismo error.

El olor del bacon hizo que su estómago rugiera. Observó cómo cocinaba Edward, al tiempo que se bebía su café a sorbos. Joder, era un espectáculo digno de contemplar. Estaba de espaldas a ella, de manera que podía ver perfectamente su espalda, ancha y fuerte, y sus musculosas y finas piernas. Llevaba un par de viejos Levis desgastados y una camiseta azul sin mangas que se ajustaba perfectamente a su espalda. Si esa clase de hombres fueran su tipo, se habría abalanzado sobre él de inmediato.

Menos mal que Bella estaba tan concienciada en otros aspectos de su vida que no necesitaba grandes romances ni sexo. Aunque también era cierto que no sabría distinguir un buen polvo ni aunque lo tuviera delante de sus narices. Así lo había elegido ella, pero no podía evitar arrepentirse de vez en cuando.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó y miró a Edward con recelo al ver que éste se inclinaba para poner el plato de desayuno delante de ella. Se sentó en la silla que había junto a ella y comenzó a comer. De pronto se sintió hambrienta, cogió su tenedor y se metió un primer bocado en la boca. Sorprendentemente, estaba buenísimo.

—¿Cuándo has aprendido a cocinar? —le preguntó entre bocado y bocado.

—No es tan difícil. Hace mucho que aprendí a cuidar de mí mismo; la verdad es que aprendí a cocinar después de mi divorcio.

—No sabía que hubieras estado casado. ¿Cuándo os divorciasteis? —Por alguna extraña razón, le molestaba el hecho de que hubiera estado casado. ¿Pero por qué? Ni que hubieran tenido un tórrido romance durante el colegio, ni ningún tipo de romance. No habían sido novios, ni siquiera habían salido nunca juntos... ¡y no había sido más que un beso!

Sigue recordándotelo, Bella.

—Hace unos tres años. —Alzó la vista y sonrió—. Nos conocimos en la universidad. —Ante la cara de asombro que puso Bella, dijo—: Sí, fui a la universidad. Y me licencié, también.

Había tantas cosas que no sabía de él. Como dónde se había metido el último año de colegio; no volvió a verle después del baile.

—Era una chica de pueblo y pensé que nuestros caminos iban en la misma dirección. Pero me equivoqué. Nos casamos durante nuestro último curso de carrera y la traje aquí cuando creé C&H. Ni siquiera había pasado un año y ya estaba soñando con otro tipo de cosas, mayores y mejores.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —De acuerdo, quizá Bella tampoco hubiera querido quedarse en Forks, pero aquello no significaba que ninguna otra chica de pueblo pudiera ser feliz allí.

—Quería lo que no podía darle. Lo que no quería darle, mejor dicho. Una gran ciudad, centros comerciales de fantasía, prestigio y mucho dinero. Y supongo que pensó que la vida conmigo no le reportaría lo que creía necesitar. Así que se marchó. Tampoco es para tanto.

Edward había respondido a su pregunta de forma poco realista; como si no le importara en absoluto nada de lo que estuviera relacionado con la que un día fue su mujer.

—¿Así que dejaste que se fuera, así, sin más?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, no había emoción en sus rasgos.

—No iba a tratar de aferrarme a alguien que sería mucho mal feliz en cualquier otro lugar. De todas formas, tampoco nos amábamos de verdad así que, ¿para qué prolongar lo inevitable? Yo era feliz aquí, en Forks, y ella no. Soñaba con una gran ciudad y yo no pensaba trasladarme. Fin de la historia.

Bella empujó su plato hacia un lado y se reclinó en el asiento meditando las palabras de Eward. ¿Por qué era tan feliz allí? Parecía tan inquieto, cuando estaba en el colegio. De acuerdo, nunca había sido su mejor amiga, pero habían compartido varias clases, y siempre le pedía que le ayudara con los deberes.

El hecho de que le pidiera ayuda siempre le había sorprendido, pues era un chico muy inteligente. Siempre que le preguntaban en clase se sabía la respuesta. Las veces en que le ayudó, hablaron de qué les gustaría hacer una vez se hubieran graduado; decía que tenía grandes planes. Quería viajar, ver lugares exóticos, hacer cosas que jamás podría hacer allí. Por aquel entonces, su plan era salir de Forks y no volver nunca más. Y era cierto, se había ido... pero había vuelto. Bella se preguntaba qué le habría hecho cambiar de opinión.

—¿No decías que querías salir de aquí después del colegio? Pensé que querías viajar.

Edward asintió y bebió un sorbo de café.

—Sí, eso quería. Y lo hice; vi mundo, tal y como quería. Viaje mucho y luego volví a casa.

—¿Por qué volviste? —Siempre pensó que era como ella; que querría salir de Forks y no volver a mirar atrás. Ella no había mirado atrás; pero él no sólo había vuelto la vista atrás, sino que había vuelto.

Recogió los platos y vasos, los puso en el fregadero y se acercó a ella, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros. A Bella le daba miedo hasta respirar, pues sabía que olería a recién duchado y mucho más apetecible que el desayuno que acababa de prepararle.

Apoyó los brazos a cada lado de la silla, obligándola a alzar la vista y mirarle. La miraba fijamente, evaluándola, como si la conociera, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y sentir sus emociones. Ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que eran prácticamente unos extraños.

—A veces, lo que crees que quieres hacer con tu vida no se parece en nada a lo que de verdad quieres. Vístete, Bella. —Se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal—. Voy a comprobar la fachada de la casa. Ven a buscarme cuando estés lista y veremos qué arreglos necesita esta casa.

Su declaración encerraba grandes reflexiones. Reflexiones que no quería tener en cuenta, al menos en lo que se refería a sus propias razones para hacer las cosas.

En cuanto cerró la puerta principal, Bella se levantó de la mesa y subió a cambiarse. ¿Dónde habría ido cuando dejó Forks, hace tantos años, y qué habría estado haciendo? ¿Qué podía hacer volver a alguien que había soñado con viajar y vivir aventuras, a alguien que había estado contando los meses que le quedaban para salir de allí?

De acuerdo, desapareció de Forks... Y de la faz de la tierra también. Si sus padres sabían dónde se había marchado no lo dijeron, o nadie supo adivinarlo. ¿Adonde se fue y por qué volvió?

¿Y por qué demonios le importaba tanto? Decididamente, no sacaría ninguna respuesta en claro hoy.

Se detuvo al llegar a su dormitorio, preguntándose una vez más por su curiosidad. ¿Qué más le daba qué hubiera estado haciendo Edward? No le interesaba desde un punto de vista sentimental; él no era más que alguien a quien conoció en el colegio y que ahora estaba haciendo un trabajo para ella. No le importaba qué hubiera estado haciendo, ni por qué su matrimonio no funcionó.

Además, él era todo lo que había estado esquivando toda su vida. Un hombre como su padre. Guapo, encantador, un rompecorazones. Y no iba a dejar que nadie le rompiera el corazón. Lo había mantenido a salvo durante casi treinta años y ni un solo hombre se había acercado lo más mínimo. El único que alguna vez pareció abrirse paso hacia su corazón estaba ahora esperando fuera, en su jardín, a que fuera.

Deja de suponer. Deja de hacer preguntas. Deja de preocuparte. Tenía que concentrarse en utilizar la experiencia y las habilidades de Edward para dejar la casa de la abuela —no, su casa— como nueva.

En cuanto lo hubiera hecho, podría marcharse de Forks.

Edward recogió su sujetapapeles de la camioneta y se giró para mirar la antigua casa. Se apoyó en la puerta de la camioneta, dispuesto esperar a Bella. Pensó en cómo había aparecido aquella mañana cuando le abrió la puerta; con el pelo echo un desastre y vestida únicamente con una camiseta blanca y fina que apenas cubría sus esbeltos muslos. Tenía esa mirada soñolienta, de recién salida de la cama tan sexy.

El corazón le había dado un vuelco cuando le abrió la puerta. Había sentido el impulso repentino de coger su adormilado cuerpo, subir las escaleras hasta la habitación y sentir el cálido cuerpo de ella abrazado a él. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al despertarse junto a ella, tras haberle hecho el amor durante toda la noche.

Maldijo entre dientes y se arregló los pantalones, que ahora le quedaban estrechos. Si no dejaba de empalmarse cada vez que pensaba en ella, las obras que hubiera que hacer iban a ser un infierno. Ni siquiera era su tipo; era igualita a Tanya, odiaba los pueblos. Y eran todo lo distinto que pueden ser dos personas: Bella representaba el glamour, la sofisticación y las fiestas; él los pantalones vaqueros, las camisetas y los bares de la vuelta de la esquina. Ya había pasado por aquello una vez, y no tenía intención de volver a hacerlo.

No iba a echarlo todo por la borda sólo porque fuera sexy, oliera a las mil maravillas y tuviera un cuerpo de infarto sobre el que estaba deseando poner las manos. Había mujeres más que de sobra deseando enrollarse con él, sólo que aún no había tenido tiempo de buscarlas.

Bueno, tendría que empezar a buscar tiempo; y pronto. En cuanto se hubiera tirado a tres o cuatro, se olvidaría de Bella por completo.

En aquel preciso instante, el objeto de los pensamientos de Edward abrió la puerta principal. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo, del que salían pelos castaños y largos que se movían con cada paso que daba. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, sandalias y una camiseta de l LOVE NF que apenas cubría su lisa y blanca tripa.

Edward tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza al ver un piercing que llevaba en el ombligo.

Mierda, eso sí que era sexy. Cubrió su dolorosa erección con la tablilla sujetapapeles y trató de apartar de la mente la idea de lamer aquel ombligo perforado en su camino hacia el sur.

Bella sonrió, y casi acabó con él. A pesar de la dura vida que había estado llevando en Nueva York, su rostro seguía siendo el de una inocente y fresca chica de pueblo.

La ausencia de maquillaje no le restaba valor a su apariencia; más bien al contrario, le hacía parecer joven y fresca. E increíblemente atractiva.

Empezaba a sentir cómo el corazón le latía en los huevos.

Cálmate, compañero. No vas a conseguir nada ahora, y mucho menos de Bella Swan.

Aquello iba a ser muchísimo más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Belle Coeur había pertenecido a la familia de Bella desde antes de la Guerra Civil. Sus antecesores se remontaban a principios del siglo diecisiete. Cada vez que pensaba en venderla, el corazón se le llenaba de culpabilidad y remordimientos. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Aquella casa, aquel lugar habían sido el sueño de otra persona. ¿Acaso sus sueños no eran igual de importantes?

Para Bella, aquella casa grande y blanca siempre había sido su acogedor hogar. Allí de pie, al final del largo camino asfaltado que llevaba a la casa, Bella centró toda su atención en la imponente estructura. Las altas columnas dóricas que había a cada lado de las escaleras del porche parecían alargarse hacia el cielo, soportando el peso del tejado sin esfuerzo. Los geranios de la abuela, siempre perfectamente cuidados, sobresalían de las jardineras hechas a mano y encaladas que había en las ventanas, al igual que de las macetas verdes de plástico que se dispersaban por el porche.

—Vamos a tener que reemplazar estas maderas, que están podridas —dijo Edward, señalándolas a medida que se acercaban a la casa y subían las escaleras del porche delantero—. Habría que raspar y volver a pintar toda la fachada exterior.

Bella observó la pintura desconchada de los listones de madera que había en la parte delantera de la casa, testigo silencioso del paso del tiempo. A pesar del deterioro, la casa seguía siendo maravillosa.

Al menos eso le parecía a ella. Para el comprador en potencia, no era más que una casa vieja que habría que reparar. Para ella, era un hogar.

No, no era su hogar. Su hogar había sido su abuela, y ella ya no estaba allí.

Ahora, su hogar era Nueva York.

Bella le dio el visto bueno a la valoración del exterior que había hecho Edward. Sabía que necesitaba reparaciones. La abuela la había mantenido impecable, pero una mujer mayor, que vivía sola, poco podía hacer por mantener el exterior de la casa en condiciones.

Por suerte, sus amigos y vecinos le habían ayudado a mantener el césped y los jardines, pasándose con regularidad para cortar el césped, podar los árboles y los setos y quitar las malas hierbas. La exuberante belleza del paisaje seguía estando igual, con los altos cipreses inclinados sobre el largo camino que llevaba a la entrada principal,; como dando la bienvenida al visitante. Tanto el camino como la entrada de la casa estaban bordeados de azaleas y camelias, que mostraban sus brillantes colores cada primavera.

Edward le tendió a Bella su portapapeles y sacó una escalera extensible de su camioneta. Subió con rapidez hasta el tejado y ella quedó impresionada por la seguridad con que parecía pisar el terreno. Era como un gato, puro músculo, nervio y gracia. El mero hecho de ver cómo se movía, hizo que se le acelerara el corazón y que las hormonas se le rebelaran. De pronto, una oleada de deseo la sacudió e hizo que los pezones se le pusieran duros como piedras y se sintiera húmeda.

Nunca antes se había excitado sólo con mirar a un hombre. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Deja de actuar como una adolescente, por Dios. Sólo está andando por el tejado, ¡ni que estuviera haciendo un striptease! Aunque la idea de ver cómo Edward se desnudaba desde el tejado de Belle Coeur le hizo gracia. Menos mal que desde donde estaba no podía verla.

—Habría que cambiar todo el tejado —dijo, mientras bajaba por la escalera.

No, no debía fijar la vista en su firme trasero mientras bajaba.

—Supongo que tendrás más de una gotera dentro, porque faltan varias tablillas. Ahora, cuando entremos, comprobaremos los techos y paredes.

En efecto, una vez dentro encontraron goteras. El salón principal, la habitación de mayor tamaño de la casa, era el que peor estaba. Bella siempre había imaginado que aquél era el cuarto en el que se organizaban los cotillones en los tiempos de antes de la guerra. Le recordaba a cuando era niña y se ponía a dar vueltas sin parar en mitad de la sala, imaginando que llevaba un vestido de época y que bailaba con algún pretendiente del sur.

A lo largo de los años, la sala se había ido llenando de muebles, hasta hacerla parecer un cuarto de estar. Justo enfrente de la chimenea había dos gigantescos sofás y unas sillas de respaldo alto, para leer y guardar el calor durante la época de frío. Los suelos de madera estaban cubiertos por unas alfombras enormes de lana; a ambos lados de la chimenea había unas estanterías altas y empotradas, llenas de ejemplares de clásicos de la literatura. Había libros de antes de la Guerra Civil, y varios más que probablemente valieran una pequeña fortuna.

Tendría que revisar todos los libros. Una cosa era vender la casa, pero aún no había pensado qué haría con los muebles y demás objetos, muchos de los cuales llevaban allí tanto como la propia casa. Había cosas con las que quería quedarse y el resto podría venderlos en una subasta o regalárselos a los amigos de su abuela.

Volvió a sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago al pensar en vender la casa. Era como vender parte de la historia de su familia; más bien, parte de la historia de su abuela; ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer con todas aquellas cosas si no venderlas? Su apartamento de Nueva York era como una caja de cerillas donde apenas cabían sus cosas, ni pensar siquiera en la extensa colección de libros y antiguallas que había esparcidas por aquella gigantesca casa.

—Esta habitación es la que más reparaciones necesita.

Sintiéndose completamente desdichada, Bella asintió ante la afirmación de Edward y le siguió por la casa, mientras él iba señalando los sitios en los que las goteras habían hecho más daño.

—Mira esto. —Edward se detuvo a medio camino de las escaleras—. La barandilla está suelta. Es posible que esté podrida, aunque tal vez sólo haya que arreglarla.

—Es cierto; no me había fijado antes. —Al inclinarse para examinarla mejor, oyó que Edward, tras ella, tomaba aire ruidosamente y se giró para verle. Sus ojos, oscuros y cálidos, la devoraban. De pronto, la escalera le pareció muy estrecha y bastante calurosa. Se ruborizó de tal forma que le ardían as mejillas.

Venga, hombre, ¿qué edad tenía? Ni que fuera la primera vez que un tío se la comía con los ojos.

Claro que diez años antes habría dado lo que fuera porque Edward la mirara de esa forma.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y subió corriendo al segundo piso; antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez, como tirarse encima de él allí mismo, sobre la escalera.

Le siguió por cada habitación, ignorando la incipiente humedad de su entrepierna y sin decir una palabra mientras Edward iba tomando notas.

—Los tres dormitorios pequeños están bien. No hay goteras, por lo que creo que bastaría con pintarlos —dijo Edward, sin para de escribir mientras se dirigían al dormitorio principal.

Entraron en el dormitorio de Bella, el antiguo cuarto de su abuela. Le encantaba aquella habitación, su chimenea cuidadosamente metida en la pared del fondo y el sofá de dos plazas tapizado que había justo en frente, donde la abuela solía leerle en las frías noches de invierno, cuando las dos se acurrucaban bajo el edredón junto al cálido fuego.

Junto a la pared contraria estaba la cama de cerezo con dosel. La colcha azul y blanca hecha a mano por la abuela adornaba la cama, junto con varios cojines de la misma tela. Edward miró a su alrededor, se sentó en el borde de la cama y siguió con sus anotaciones.

Salvo por aquella mirada en las escaleras, tras el desayuno Edward se había ensimismado por completo en su trabajo. Se preguntó por qué le fastidiaba aquello. No es que quisiera que la hiciera caso, ligoteara con ella o la pinchara, así que, ¿por qué se sentía así?

El hecho de verle allí, sentado en su cama, desató en ella pensamientos olvidados. Se vio junto a él, recorriendo la piel de Edward con la punta de los dedos. Se vio embargada de pronto por el deseo de tocar sus musculosos brazos y su torso. Apartó la idea de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

¿Se giraría y tomaría lo que quisiera de ella? ¿La empujaría violentamente contra él y se apoderaría de su boca, introduciéndole la lengua por la fuerza?

Sí, eso era lo que quería. Que la tomara, que se lo exigiera. Le arrancaría la ropa, sin importarle si la rompía o no. En el frenesí del deseo, le arrancaría las bragas y hundiría la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Sintió cómo se le hinchaba el coño y cómo le recorría la excitación de arriba a abajo. Resopló y se imaginó su cálida lengua en el clítoris, lamiéndola en círculos lentos, volviéndola loca de deseos de correrse.

Luego la doblaría contra la cama, obligándola a apoyar la cara sobre el colchón y abriéndole las piernas con la rodilla. Esperaría, temblando de la excitación, hasta que la penetrara con fuerza, haciéndola gritar.

Edward no sería del tipo que se corren en medio minuto. La follaría durante horas, le haría suplicar más, la llevaría al límite una y otra vez, hasta arrancarle un orgasmo ensordecedor, siguiéndola después con el suyo, estridente.

Luego, una vez hubieran terminado, volvería a tomarla. Esta vez por el culo; introduciendo su enorme polla por el ano y obligándola a masturbarse con los dedos hasta correrse una y otra vez, y otra y...

Dios mío, ¿de dónde había sacado todo eso? Abrió los ojos de par en par y se encontró con los de Edward, al tiempo que trataba de apartar aquellas imágenes de sexo salvaje y animal con él. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de una forma que sólo podía describirse como irresistiblemente sexy. Sólo que esta vez no era una sonrisa de compromiso. La miraba fijamente, con audacia, calculando cuál sería su reacción. Bella le devolvió la mirada, incapaz de apartar la vista.

Estaba a cien, excitada, lista para follar. ¿Lo sabría él? ¿Podría sentir lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos? ¿Qué haría si su fantasía se convirtiera en realidad?

La habitación pareció encoger mientras permanecía concentrados el uno en el otro. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se le aceleró el pulso y la respiración se volvió errática, obligándole a separar los labios. La mirada de Edward la inmovilizaba, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en una dimensión aparte donde ellos dos eran los únicos que existían, los únicos que importaban.

Sus pezones se endurecieron, como si los hubiera expuesto de pronto a una ráfaga de frío. Una sucesión de las cosas que ella y Edward podrían hacer en esa cama seguían inundando su mente. La mirada caliente y prometedora de él no hacía sino alimentar el fuego de su mente.

Con una velocidad pasmosa, Edward salvó la distancia que había entre los dos. Bella sabía que debería apartarse, tratar de entablar algún tipo de conversación, hacer algo... lo que fuera menos quedarse allí parada. Pero no podía. Por alguna extraña razón, sus pies no querían moverse.

Sus ojos la escrutaron de arriba a abajo, paseándose por su cuerpo como una caricia. Sintió que la tocaba con cada mirada. Cuando alargó la mano para recoger un mechón castaño y rizado que se había soltado de la coleta, no pudo ahogar un jadeo. Sin perder el contacto visual, frotó el rizo entre los dedos; ella se estremeció en respuesta al suave tirón. Un gesto tan simple y a la vez tan erótico.

¡Dios mío, iba a besarla! Sus labios estaban a apenas unos metros de los de ella; Bella tenía que pararlo ya mismo, pues no estaba segura de poder hacerlo después, en cuento su boca estuviera sobré la de ella. Se armó de la poca fuerza interior que le quedaba y tartamudeó:

—¿Va...vamos al cuarto de baño?

Edward se detuvo. Su cálido aliento le acarició la cara al responder:

—¿Eh?

—El...el cuarto de baño. Pensé que quizá quisieras ver si necesita reparaciones.

Edward ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algún idioma extranjero, y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó. Respiró profundamente, retrocedió un paso y recogió el portapapeles, que había dejado sobre la cama.

—Claro, el cuarto de baño. Veámoslo.

Bella soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y rogó por que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad. Inhaló para despejarse la cabeza y siguió a Edward hacia el cuarto de baño.

Pero él ya estaba saliendo.

—Creo que ya tengo todo. Bajaré un segundo y te traeré algunos números sobre los que poder trabajar. —Se giró sin volverla a mirar y salió por la puerta.

Exhalando el aire que había estado reteniendo sin querer, se sentó en el borde de la bañera y se tomó unos minutos para recomponerse. Había subestimado por completo la atracción que sentía por Edward. Al principio lo había achacado al recuerdo de su primer gran amor; pero ahora había podido comprobar que lo que sintiera por él a los dieciséis años no era nada en comparación con lo que le hacía sentir ahora.

No podía estar pasando esto. No quería sentir nada por alguien como Edward Cullen. No entraba dentro de sus planes, para nada, y no pretendía enamorarse de alguien como él, alguien que rezumaba carisma y sexualidad.

En cuanto le diera su presupuesto y mandara a alguien para empezar con las reparaciones, no tendría que volver a verle. De hecho, podía comenzar ahora mismo. Bella no veía el momento de que se largara de su casa.

Dispuesta a acabar las cosas cuanto antes, se dirigió a la planta de abajo esperando que hubiera calculado ya qué le costaría arreglar la casa.

Le encontró en la cocina, con su portapapeles y su calculadora.

—Vale, creo que ya está. —No quedaba ni rastro de las sugerentes miradas que habían intercambiado hacía unos minutos; una mirada impersonal las había reemplazado—. Esto es lo que puedo ofrecerte. Incluye el material y la mano de obra; creo que es un precio justo para todo lo que hay que hacer —dijo, pasándole el portapapeles.

En efecto, parecía una cantidad justa. Bella no estaba segura de cómo conseguiría sacarle un beneficio a ese precio, pero supuso que sabría lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ahora mismo ando un poco mal de dinero, pero no debería tener dificultades para pagarte en cuanto haya vendido la casa. — Preguntándose cómo haría para pagarte un adelanto, le preguntó-—: ¿Tengo que pagarte algo al contado?

Recogió sus cosas y se levantó.

—No, no hace falta. Puedes pagarlo todo de golpe en cuanto hayamos acabado el trabajo y hayas vendido la casa. Mandaré hacer el contrato y te lo enviaré esta misma tarde para que lo firmes.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo mandarás a tu equipo para que empiecen? —Bella no veía el momento de que desapareciera de su vida, de su casa y de su cabeza. Cuanto antes hicieran el trabajo, antes volvería a su vida en Nueva York.

Estás echando a correr.

No, no era cierto. Y esa vocecita interior estaba empezando a tocarle las narices.

—No hay equipo; están todos ocupados trabajando en la construcción del nuevo centro comercial de Forks. Sin embargo, ahora mismo tengo bastante tiempo libre y, en vista de lo mucho que siempre me ha gustado esta casa, voy a encargarme personalmente del proyecto.

—¿Cómo? —¿Acababa de decir lo que creía haber escuchado?

—Estaré aquí listo para empezar mañana, a primera hora de la mañana. No hace falta que me acompañes hasta la puerta —dijo, y se marchó por el pasillo. Bella oyó que la puerta se cerraba tras él.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. No podía hacerle esto. Tendría que soportar el verle y tenerle por ahí todo el día; todos los días, hasta que terminara el trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar allí arriba, no estaba segura de que tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para resistirse a la tentación de Edward Cullen.

¿Y ahora qué? No podía pasarse el día sentada alrededor suyo observándole. ¡Se volvería loca! El encuentro allí arriba le había dejado los nervios destrozados... ¡y no había sido más que una mirada! Si tuviera que enfrentarse a ello todos los días...

Tenía que encontrar algo que hacer, ¿pero el qué?

Tal vez mañana fuera al centro y buscara algún libro en la biblioteca, o algún proyecto en el que trabajar, o puede que incluso encontrara algún antiguo amigo con el que ponerse al día. Lo que fuera con tal de mantener las distancias entre Edward y ella.

**Ufff a que les dio calor esa escena?...yo me le abalanzo..jajajajaja!**

**Gracias por leer! XD**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

¿Qué le pasaba a este tío con los horarios? Bella corrió abajo con nada más que un albornoz cortito y aún chorreando de la ducha de la que acababa de salir cuando sonó el timbre.

Abrió la puerta de par en par, dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta a Edward, y se quedó muda de asombro al verle con unos destrozados pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan irritante como él lograra hacer que deseara agarrarle de la camiseta y plantarle un beso húmedo y cálido en esos labios tan sexys?

—Joder, Bella!. —Sus ojos increíbles peinaron cada rincón del cuerpo a medio vestir de ella—. Tú sí que sabes recibir a las visitas por las mañanas. Ayer la camiseta esa tan sexy, hoy este mini albornoz... ¡mañana podrías abrirme la puerta desnuda!

Dio un puntapié al suelo con el pie húmedo y tiró de los bajos del albornoz.

—Mira Edward, tengo prisa. Como ves, estoy chorreando agua y te aseguro que preferiría que no le tuvieras tanta afición a tocar el timbre de mi puerta cada vez que vienes, ¿no puedes limitarte a trabajar, sin tener que anunciar tu presencia?

Sonrió y entró en la casa.

—Hombre, supongo que podría hacerlo; de todas formas, pensé que no te importaría que hiciera un poco de café antes de empezar. Además, soy incapaz de resistirme a estas encantadoras vistas de primera hora de la mañana.

Lo cual no eran más que gilipolleces. Sólo quería incordiarla, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Estás calada. ¿Por qué no subes a vestirte mientras yo preparo el café? —Se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Bella de pie sobre un charco de agua.

Subió las escaleras pisando con fuerza y murmurando en voz baja:

—Estoy casi segura de que esta es mi casa, joder; no sabía que tuviera un compañero de piso encargado de decirme qué hacer y que actuara como si viviera aquí.

Qué tío más jeta. Al parecer no tenía ningún tipo de modales, ¿siempre que tenía hambre irrumpía en casa del primero que viera en busca de un café y tostadas? ¿o simplemente disfrutaba poniéndola a ella de los nervios?

Se vistió con lo primero que vio, se peinó el pelo rápidamente , bajó corriendo las escaleras para ver cómo podía deshacerse de aquella desagradable visita.

Para cuando entró en la cocina, el café estaba ya casi listo y las tazas y la leche estaban ya en la mesa. Edward alzó la vista y sonrió.

—Qué desilusión, estás vestida.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? —le preguntó, ignorando su comentario.

—Pensaba empezar por fuera —replicó mientras le servía un café—. Quiero quitar la capa de pintura vieja y reemplazar las tablas que lo necesiten, para poder ponerme a pintar.

Cogió la taza que le ofrecía, farfullando las gracias y le dio un sorbo a la humeante infusión.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que haces tú mismo el trabajo estoy segura de que sabes de algún obrero que lo haría por ti.

—No me importa. Me gusta trabajar con mis propias manos. Y ahora mismo ando escaso de mano de obra; todos mis hombres están ocupados con algún trabajo ahora mismo, y como sé que tienes prisa, antes de hacerte esperar un mes o más, prefiero encargarme yo mismo.

—Podría haber esperado algo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Un mes o algo más?

Ahí la había pillado.

—Bueno, no, pero...

—En cualquier caso —añadió, con una sonrisa—, este trabajo tiene grandes ventajas. Me pagan por estar cerca de una preciosidad, seguro que no puedes igualarlo.

—Pues vas a tener que sobrevivir sin mí hoy. Voy al centro, así que estaré fuera casi todo el día. —Trató de ignorar el hecho de que la había llamado preciosa.

—¿El tenerme por aquí cerca es demasiado para ti, Bella?

Era asombroso el ego de aquel hombre.

—Ya quisieras. Sencillamente, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas. —Ya había tenido más que de sobra de sus comentarios; se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al fregadero para lavar su taza. Cuando se dio la vuelta, le sonreía con suficiencia.

—Creo que no puedes soportar estar cerca de mí.

—Y yo creo que no puedes soportar que una mujer no te desee —respondió, negándose a achicarse.

Se acercó a ella con movimientos lentos y deliberados; se apoyó en la encimera, rozándole la cadera con la suya. La sensación de que su cuerpo tocara el de ella le ponía nerviosa. Bella sentía el calor fluir entre sus cuerpos y alzó la vista para quejarse. Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella.

Habló en un susurro al aproximarse aún más:

—Creo que podría soportar el hecho de que una mujer no me deseara; pero ése no es nuestro caso, ¿a que no?

Cuando su voz la acariciaba así, era incapaz de pensar. Estaba intentando confundirla a propósito, tratando de obtener una respuesta. Pero no estaba preparada, o no quería darle esa respuesta.

—No te deseo, Edward —mintió, hundiendo la cabeza para observarse la punta de los pies, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—Creo que te doy miedo, Bella —dijo, cogiendo distraídamente uno de sus largos rizos—. Creo que cuando me acerco a ti, como ahora, sientes algo que hace que te mueras de miedo... y que quieras salir corriendo.

Estás echando a correr.

Mierda, la conversación estaba tomando el giro que no quería. Dejó la taza sobre la encimera y apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de Edward para apartarle de su camino. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no ejerció ninguna fuerza; se limitó a dejar las manos allí, apoyadas sobre el pecho de Edward. Podía sentir cómo le latía el corazón bajo la palma de las manos, cómo subía y bajaba su pecho. ¿Qué pasaría si, en lugar de alejarse, se inclinara un poco hacia delante?

Un desastre, sin duda alguna.

—No estoy huyendo y no te tengo miedo. Simplemente, no quiero hacer esto —le dijo al cuello de su camisa, pues no quería alzar la vista y ver el profundo mar Verde que eran sus ojos. Le daba tanto miedo qué podría ver o hacer si le miraba a los ojos, que mantuvo la mirada fija en la barbilla de Edward.

—¿Por qué no? —Aspiró el olor de su pelo y le acarició la espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lentamente. Pese al frío de la mañana, se estremeció. Su erección era indiscutible al apoyarse suavemente contra la cadera de Bella; ésta encontró el hecho tan increíblemente erótico que le flaquearon las piernas. Sentía el bombear de la sangre en las orejas y, como no se apartara de él, haría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de ello, enfriando de golpe la corriente de calor que se había creado entre sus dos cuerpos. Era débil; incapaz de resistirse a los hombres encantadores, igualita que su madre. Y hacía mucho tiempo que Bella se había jurado que jamás sería como su madre.

Puede que su cuerpo le deseara, pero su mente era más fuerte su mente no quería que sucediese eso.

—Apártate de mi camino, Cullen. No quiero que esto suceda.

Edward se detuvo un instante; su respiración era entrecortada y su pulso seguía galopando bajo la palma de la mano de Bella. Al final tomó aire con fuerza y retrocedió un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera mirarle a la cara. Y lo que Bella vio le cortó la respiración. La forma en que sus ojos se oscurecían, igual que el cielo antes de la tormenta, eran una clara muestra del ardiente deseo que sentía. Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró profundamente.

—Que te diviertas en el centro —dijo con voz áspera al tiempo que se volvía—. Estaré aquí fuera todo el día, pero te agradecería que me dejaras la puerta abierta, para así poder entrar a beber algo de vez en cuando.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que se alejaba, ardiendo aún por su caricia. Hizo que sus ideas se derritieran hasta confundirla por completo. Tal vez fuera porque nunca había estado junto a nadie como él, porque nunca había buscado liarse con nadie como él.

Claro que había estado liada con hombres antes; y se había acostado con ellos. Pero siempre había tenido mucho cuidad de elegir hombres de los que no se enamoraría nunca; hombres cuya sexualidad no fuera tan potente que amenazara con consumirla a ella. Siempre había sabido mantener el control.

Hasta aquel momento. Con Edward cerca, se sentía total y completamente fuera de control.

Necesitaba salir de allí. Agarró el bolso y las llaves y se marchó rumbo al centro. Bella dejó el coche en el aparcamiento que había junto a la biblioteca de Magnolia. Con un poco de suerte, la biblioteca tendría alguna obra de teatro, puede que incluso algún libro de Shakespeare. En cuanto pusiera en marcha su propio teatro, tenía pensado representar los clásicos, algunos dramas del siglo XX y, por su puesto, sus preferidos: los musicales. Puede que incluso tomara un par de clases de actuación, además de producción teatral.

Sólo con pensar en que llevaría a cabo su sueño se emocionaba como una niña pequeña. Bella siempre había querido tener un teatro; estaba enganchada al teatro desde que en séptimo le dieran el papel de la reina malvada de Blancanieves.

Al principio lo que le gustaba era actuar; pero a medida que se iba involucrando más y más, durante sus años de instituto, la señora David, la directora de teatro, le enseñó todo lo demás. Aprendió todo sobre los decorados, las marcaciones... todo lo que estuviera relacionado con poner una obra en escena.

Su primera parada, al entrar en la biblioteca, fue la mesa de información. La biblioteca no era excesivamente grande, pues sólo había una persona para atender a los clientes y controlar los préstamos de libros y las devoluciones.

La mujer de la mesa de información vio a Bella y sonrió abiertamente.

—Vaya, Isabella Marie, qué ilusión verte.

—Señora Cutter, qué bien volver a verla. —Emily Cutter y su marido, James, eran los dueños de Ropa Cutter, uno de los establecimientos de venta al por menor más antiguos de Main Street.

Emily era una mujer bajita y delgada, con el pelo gris y corto y unas gigantescas gafas de carey que dominaban toda su cara. Siempre había sido un encanto con Jordán cuando la abuela la llevaba de compras Cutter's.

—¿Qué tal están usted y su marido?

—No podemos quejarnos, querida. James tiene más trabajo que nunca en la tienda. Ya sabes, siempre tiene una nueva línea de ropa que sacar. Ahora mismo estamos vendiendo un montón de ropa western. Tienes que pasarte y echar un vistazo; sé que el señor Cutter le hará mucha ilusión verte. ¿Has vuelto a Forks? Sabes que tu abuela siempre quiso que volvieras a casa.

¿Se puede saber qué pasaba con la gente de este lugar y su capacidad de hablar de diez cosas totalmente diferentes de una sola tacada?

—Muchas gracias, señora Cutter. Sólo he venido de visita. Me quedaré un mes, más o menos; lo suficiente para reparar la casa de la abuela y venderla, y luego volveré a Nueva York.

—Oí que estabas pensando en vender la casa de Marie —dijo Emily. Su rostro reflejaba la pena que Bella sentía, pero que se negaba a admitir.

Claro que no le sorprendió el hecho de que todo el mundo supiera que pensaba vender la casa. Los rumores corrían de boca en boca en un pueblo como aquél.

—En efecto.

—Nos entristece a todos; pensamos que quizá quisieras quedarte en la casa, volver a donde perteneces. Pero vosotros los jóvenes siempre estáis queriendo llegar lejos, ¿a que sí?

Bella se rió.

—No lo sé, señora Cutter. Pero soy feliz en Nueva York, y tengo planes para el futuro. Me gustaría crear mi propia compañía de teatro, que es la razón por la que he venido aquí. ¿Tenéis alguna obra basada en obras de teatro? ¿De Shakespeare, o de Hemingway quizá?.

Por un momento, Emily parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Así que una compañía de teatro, ¿eh? ¡Me parece una idea fabulosa! Debe de ser emocionante, Bella. Claro, querías libros… Deberías encontrar lo que buscas en el pasillo doce, en la estantería de la izquierda. —Bella se lo agradeció y había comenzado a alejarse, cuando Emily añadió—: Por cierto, Bella, es posible que quieras acercarte al Teatro de Forks. Es justo la puerta de al lado a esta y están pensando en organizar una obra para el Festival de Verano. A lo mejor podrías ayudarles un poco.

¿Un teatro? ¿En Forks? Al fin y al cabo, sí que habían cambiado un par de cosas. Nunca antes había habido una compañía de teatro en Forks, ni ninguna otra actividad cultural o teatral que no fueran las representaciones escolares. Empezaba a estar intrigada.

—Por supuesto, señora Cutter. Muchas gracias, ha sido un placer verla.

Estuvo un rato ojeando los libros antes de escoger unos cuanto que parecían prometedores. A falta de sus libros de producción y decorados, Bella se decantó por algún que otro de Hemingway, de Shakespeare y un par de novelas románticas que había encontrado en otro de los pasillos. ¿Por qué no? El que leyera libros clásicos no implicaba que no pudiera leer una buena y tórrida novela romántíca de vez en cuando. Además, el sexo perverso con el hombre de tus sueños no ocurría más que en la ficción literaria.

Y con vibradores y una exquisita vida de fantasía... A Bella le sobraba de eso y tenía una maleta entera llena de juguetes sexuales.

El sexo con un vibrador siempre era más seguro. Era la forma de que nunca le rompieran el corazón y de que jamás se enamorara del hombre equivocado.

Tomó asiento en la zona de lectura y hojeó los libros que había escogido; pero estaba demasiado inquieta como para ponerse a leer. Tenía la mente en el teatro.

Estaba segura de que lograría una buena cantidad de dinero con la venta de la casa y los terrenos de su abuela, pero en vista de los precios a los que estaban los inmuebles en Nueva York, sabía que no podría adquirir una propiedad excepcional. Aunque tampoco le importaba. Su sueño era tener su propio teatro, y ahora estaba más cerca que nunca de hacer realidad ese sueño.

Tras registrar los libros que se llevaba, salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la puerta contigua. El cartel que había sobre el edificio rezaba "Teatro municipal de Forks", y al echar un vistazo a través de la ventana vio a un grupo de personas. Algunos pintaban lo que parecía un decorado y el resto discutía, aunque Bella era incapaz de oír de qué iba la discusión. Picada por la curiosidad, abrió la puerta y entró. Allí dentro parecía haberse armado la de Dios es Cristo.

—Jessica, no tienes ni idea de cómo producir una obra. ¿De dónde has sacado la idea de que estás al mando? —la estruendosa voz de un hombre resonó por la sala casi vacía.

Bella reconoció a Jessica Stanley, una de las famosas cotillas de Forks. Jessica, una mujer de edad media y pelo teñido de rubio y recogido en un moño imposible, andaba siempre metida en todo, normalmente al mando.

—¡Bueno! —refunfuñó Jessica—. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¡y no veo que os hayáis ofrecido ningún otro! Sinceramente, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo; pero sé lo bastante como para saber que si nadie más se hace cargo no tendremos obra para el Festival de Verano. ¡Y habrá que ver las caras de desilusión de todos nuestros fans entonces!

Una mujer joven y pequeñita con pelo oscuro de duendecillo saltó. Bella sonrió al reconocer a su amiga Alice Brandon, la hija de Irina, la vecina de su abuela. Alice y Bella habían jugado juntas de pequeñas; había sido la amiga más cercana que tuvo en Forks. Por desgracia, hacía tiempo que habían perdido el contacto. De acuerdo, Bella había perdido el contacto con ella.

¿Por qué no tenía más que malos recuerdos relacionados con Forks? También disfrutó de grandes momentos allí...

—¿Fans? ¿Tenemos fans? —Alice miró a todos lados fingiendo! curiosidad—. ¿Y dónde se supone que están esos admiradores? ¡Venga ya, Jessica! Sabes muy bien que ésta es nuestra primera representación y que apenas existimos para la gente de aquí. Es cierto que a la gente le atrae la idea de tener un teatro, pero no creo que eso pueda considerarse un club de fans.

Bella sonrió al divisar a otro de sus amigos del colegio, Erick Yorkie.

—Alice tiene razón, Jessica. Claro que tú también la tienes. Somos los responsables de que esta obra llegue a buen puerto. No tiene sentido que tengamos un teatro municipal si somos incapaces de montar una obra. Y llevamos tiempo esperándolo. El problema es que ninguno de nosotros tiene experiencia en el asunto así que, ¿qué podemos hacer?

Bella luchaba por no echarse a reír. Era el típico drama de pueblo; tal vez debiera hablar y hacerles saber que no estaban solos.

—Disculpad —dijo suavemente.

Todos se giraron hacia ella. La sala no era excesivamente grande pero estaba llena. Debía de haber unas veinte personas allí metidas, y todos los ojos estaban fijos en Bella.

Al lado de Alice estaba su madre, Irina Brandon. Era una mujer bajita y regordeta rebosante de energía, famosa por sus tartas de melocotón y una de las mejores amigas de su abuela.

—Bella! —exclamó Alice, encantada—. ¡Qué bien verte por aquí! —Corrió hacia donde estaba Bella y la envolvió en un abrazo—. Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de hablar desde que volviste.

—Lo sé, he estado algo liada. —Había querido ir a visitarla, de verdad, sólo que había estado... ¿qué? ¿Meditando? ¿Escondiéndose?

¿Echando a correr?

—Venga, pasa —le dijo Alice—. A lo mejor puedes darnos algún consejo. ¿Has venido a ayudarnos?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Irina corrió hacia ella y le echó sus rechonchos brazos al cuello, apretándola en un alegre abrazo, Bella se vio de pronto con la cabeza hundida en un nido de pelo castaño que se mantenía en su lugar por al menos un bote entero del laca.

—Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Por qué no has venido a verme? Ayer hice cuatro tartas y esperaba que te pasaras para que pudiéramos charlar un rato.

Pero qué mentira. Irina sólo quería que Bella se pasara para poder interrogarla sin piedad acerca de Edward y de todos y cada uno de los detalles personales de su vida. Pese a ser una persona bondadosa y maravillosa, Irina era la reina de los cotilleos de Forks.

Bella se echó a reir.

—Lo siento, Irina. Intentaré pasarme mañana o pasado. En cuanto a vuestra obra, no sé qué tipo de ayuda necesitáis. De hecho, sólo asomaba la cabeza para ver qué sucedía. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Bueno —interrumpió Jessica, deseosa de responder—, el problema es que nuestra antigua directora, Rosalie Hale, se ha largado con su joven prometido, a quien le ofrecieron un trabajo en Virginia, y nos ha dejado tirados. Y puesto que Rosalie, que había asistido a dos cursos de teatro en el colegio, era quien más experiencia tenía, estábamos tratando de decidir quién iba a hacerse cargo de la producción de la obra.

—Isabella Marie puede hacerlo —exclamó de pronto Millie—. Es toda una experta. ¡Pero si hasta trabaja en un teatro en Nueva York!

Se encogió al oír los oooohs y aaaahs que provocaron su experiencia teatral. ¿Por qué no se habría limitado a pasar la ventana de largo y a continuar andando?

—No voy a estar por aquí tanto tiempo; pero gracias por ofrecérmelo. —Ni de coña, no pensaba involucrarse en aquello.

—Venga, Bella —suplicó Alice—. Nos encantaría que dirigieras la obra. Queremos representar The Music Man para el Festival de Verano del mes que viene. Apenas acababan de empezar los ensayos cuando Rose decidió que tenía que casarse de inmediato. Vamos, que nos hemos quedado sin director. Porfa, di que nos ayudarás.

Miró a Alice con recelo, negándose a que la dominara con sólo batir las pestañas. Decididamente, no. Bella sonrió benignamente.

—De verdad que no puedo. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer durante el poco tiempo que esté aquí que no podría dedicarle el tiempo suficiente a vuestra obra.

La sala guardó silencio y se vio rodeada de rostros alicaídos; inmediatamente sintió una punzada de remordimiento.

¡No, no y no! No iban a atarla con la dirección de aquella obra. Tenía cosas que hacer y no le daba tiempo. Aunque se tratara de algo con lo que disfrutaba; aunque le ayudara a pasar el tiempo hasta que se marchara.

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Si mataba el tiempo con la preparación de la obra, pasaría menos tiempo con Edward. Y aquello merecería la pena.

—¿Cuándo es el Festival de Verano? —preguntó, sin creerse apenas que estuviera siquiera considerando hacerlo.

—El mes que viene —contestó Alice—. Lo estás reconsiderando ¿a que sí? Sabes que nunca has podido resistirte a mis encantos.

Bella se echó a reír. Era curioso cuan fácil le resultaba volver a la rutina. De hecho, el mes que viene seguiría por allí, pues se había comprometido a quedarse al menos un mes. Le serviría de práctica para cuando tuviera su propio teatro. Y debía admitir que The Music Man era una de sus obras preferidas.

Observó los rostros expectantes de las personas allí congregadas y cedió.

—Claro, estaré encantada de ayudar.

Los vítores resonaron por la sala, y aquellos a los que no conocía se presentaron.

La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre alto.

—¿Llego tarde?

Bella se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Emmet McCarthy, el socio de Edward en Construcciones C&H. Al parecer, estaba igual de sorprendido de ver a Bella allí y descubrir que sería su nueva directora.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que el papel te va al pelo, ¿a que sí, querida?

—¿Qué papel haces en el musical, Emmet?

—El protagonista, por supuesto —dijo, encantándola con su son risa de chiquillo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza; no le extrañaba que la mitad del pueblo estuviera implicado, de una forma u otra, en la obra. Era todo un misterio cómo conseguía ganarse el pan la gente de por allí y, aún así sacar tiempo para hacer cosas extras.

—Nos reunimos tres tardes a la semana —le explicó Erick—, y, los sábados y domingos ensayamos. El hecho de que estemos aquí: hoy se debe a que Rose se había ido y teníamos que organizar una reunión de emergencia para decidir qué hacer. El destino ha debido de traerte a nuestra puerta en este preciso instante, Bella. Te aseguro que estamos encantados de tenerte aquí.

No creía en el destino, pero aún así estaba feliz de haberse encontrado con una oportunidad de hacer lo que le gustaba, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Le ayudaría a combatir el aburrimiento y la distraería de Edward, en quien había pensado con demasiada frecuencia desde que llegó.

Pasó el resto del día con el reparto de los personajes. Iba a llevarse el guión y los planos del decorado a casa, para echarles un vistazo. Puesto que al día siguiente era sábado, se reunirían todos en casa de Bella para repasar el guión, así que debería revisarlo esa misma noche.

Bella tenía que admitir que el hecho de que hubiera más gente en su casa pondría tierra de por medio entre Edward y ella; cosa que necesitaba urgentemente. Sus encontrones eran cada vez más frecuentes y, pese a que se mantenía firme en su decisión, tampoco era Juana de Arco. Era consciente de que teniendo a quien sabía que podría ser el mejor polvo de su vida pululando todo el día por su casa no hacía sino buscarse problemas.

Era triste pensar que su último mejor polvo había sido con uno de sus muchos vibradores.

Decididamente, necesitaba un hombre.

No, la verdad era que no lo necesitaba. Su madre se había pasado la vida creyendo necesitar un hombre, y cuando no lo encontró en Forks, se marchó de allí, abandonando a su hija.

Bella jamás necesitaría a un hombre tanto como para correr en busca de uno.

Dejó a un lado todo pensamiento relacionado con los hombres y el sexo, especialmente con un hombre en concreto, y volvió a centrarse en la obra. Tenía que reconocer que le emocionaba la idea de producir y dirigir el musical, aunque no se tratara más que de la representación de un pueblecito. Y cuando pudiera volver a Nueva York y abrir su propio teatro, todos sus sueños se habrían hecho realidad. No necesitaría el amor, ni a ningún hombre, para ser feliz.

Muchas mujeres se habían visto realizadas con sus trabajos, sin necesidad del amor. Ella no era como su madre, ni tenía sus mismos anhelos. Bella estaba encantada de tener su propio trabajo. No necesitaba el amor y, decididamente, no necesitaba a Edward Cullen.


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Bella iba ocupada pensando en las notas de producción, escenario y decorado cuando entró por el camino que llevaba a su casa.

Subió las escaleras del porche luchando por mantener en equilibrio la montaña de papeles que amenazaba con caérsele de los brazos. No vio que Edward estaba allí, de pie, dándole la espalda frente a la puerta de entrada hasta que se chocó contra él y todo lo que llevaba en los brazos se le cayó al suelo.

—Eyyyy... ¿eras tú quien conducía el autobús que acaba de atropellarme? —La sujetó del brazo para que no se cayera y se acuclilló a su lado para ayudarle a recoger los papeles que había esparcidos por ahí.

—Lo... lo siento —tartamudeó—. Estaba distraída pensando en mis cosas, haciendo malabarismos con los papeles y ni siquiera te había visto. Dios mío, qué desastre —dijo, observando el montón de papeles que cubría el porche de la entrada. Se había levantado una suave brisa y algunos de los papeles empezaban a volarse hacia el jardín—. ¡Oh no, que no se vuelen!

—No te preocupes, te ayudo a recogerlos todos. —Los dos salieron disparados tras los papeles como si fueran una pareja de cazadores de mariposas; en cuanto se acercaban lo suficiente a una de las hojas, el viento volvía a levantarla del suelo y tenían que salir corriendo tras ella de nuevo. Se rieron mientras perseguían los papeles por el jardín de la entrada, como un par de niños.

En cuanto, por fin, tuvieron todos los papeles, se dejaron caer en el columpio del porche y Edward le ayudó a ordenar el desastre. Aún seguían sin aliento, riéndose como locos.

Edward tomó uno de los papeles que había recogido y le echó un vistazo.

—¿Notas de producción?

—Sí —respondió Bella, sonriendo—. Al parecer me he dado de lleno con un trabajo a tiempo parcial: voy a dirigir el musical del Festival de Verano.

—Supongo que les habrás caído del cielo. Emmet me dijo que Rosalie se había fugado y que estaban buscando un nuevo director.

—Bueno, pues creo que ésa soy yo.

Su expresión se volvió seria.

—Bella, el nuevo teatro estatal es importante para los de Forks. No te lo tomes a la ligera sólo porque no sea Broadway.

El comentario le dolió mucho más de lo que le habría gustado admitir.

—El que viva en una gran ciudad no significa que no sepa apreciar las representaciones de un pueblo. Crecí aquí, Edward, y sé lo importantes que son las cosas pequeñas cuando no tienes la oportunidad de ver las grandes.

—Oye, no te lo tomes tan a pecho —dijo Edward, alzando las manos—, sólo quería que lo supieras. No te gustan los pueblos ni nada de lo que implique vivir en ellos; sólo pensé que no querrías perder el tiempo en una producción sin sentido como la de Forks.

Puede que al principio no hubiera querido implicarse en el asunto, pero a medida que pasaban las horas, la idea le había ido pareciendo cada vez más apetecible. De todas formas, ¿proyectaba ese tipo de actitud con respecto al pueblo? ¿Cómo si pensara que ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que sucediera allí?

—No creo que sea una obra sin sentido, ¿así es como me ves?

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y respondió:

—Sólo digo lo que pienso; no tengo ni idea de qué pensará el resto.

Trató de ignorar la punzada de dolor que le atravesaba el estómago.

—¿Cómo te atreves a suponer que sabes nada acerca de mí? ¿Se puede saber quién te crees para juzgarme? Apenas nos conocemos.

—¿He tocado algún tema delicado? Tal vez estés revelando tu verdadera naturaleza más de lo que te gustaría.

No tenía pensado revelar nada; sólo quería aguantar en Forks el tiempo suficiente para reparar y vender la Casa, y después marcharse de allí. Sin líos, sin amistades, nada.

—No estoy revelando nada. —Le irritaba cada vez más el hecho de que estuviera formándose una idea de cómo era ella y en qué pensaba sin conocerla siquiera.

—Ese es tu problema, Bella. No dejas que nadie se te acerque, así que la gente se forma sus propias ideas. Muchos tienen su propia opinión acerca de ti, sobre por qué te fuiste de Forks y nunca volviste. No son pocos los que piensan que te fuiste en busca de fama y glamour. Está claro que eso no lo encuentras en un sitio como Forks.

—¡Y una mierda fama y glamour! —contestó, enfadad con la típica idea del pueblo—. La mayoría de las personas no quieren saber nada de mí; las cotillas y manijas se inventan lo que quieren sobre mí, igual que hicieron con mi madre, e igual que hicieron contigo. Piensan lo que quieren pensar, lo jugoso, sucio y escandaloso, no lo que sea verdad.

Su labio inferior se curvó en una sonrisa.

—¿Qué historias cuentan sobre mí? Vaya, empiezas a tenerme intrigado... ¿son buenas?

A Edward no le interesaba en absoluto lo que dijeran de él; los hombres a los que se tildaba de chicos malos o apartados del buen camino lo veían como algo positivo, más que como una crítica. Pero si a una mujer se le ocurría hacer lo mismo que a ellos, la consideraba una bazofia.

Era una doble moral muy intolerante; otra de las cosas por las que odiaba vivir allí.

—Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿qué has oído de mí?

Sacudió la cabeza, luchando por no reírse ante el interés que demostraba.

—Sólo dicen que te metiste en algún problema y tuviste que irte del pueblo. Nada en especial, lo suficiente para alimentar los cotilleos de Forks... radio macuto se encargó del resto.

—¿Cómo qué?

—A ver... unos dicen que te arrestaron por traficar con drogas. Otros, que estuviste involucrado en el crimen organizado y tuviste que entrar en el programa de protección de testigos por testificar contra un capo de la mafia.

Edward se detuvo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas.

—¡No me jodas! ¿El programa de protección de testigos? —continuó riendo como un loco hasta que Bella no pudo sino reír ella también.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Hay algo de cierto en ello?

Ahogó una última risita y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nop.

—¿Lo ves? Los chismes no suelen basarse en la realidad, sino en la imaginación. La mayoría de la gente no tiene ni idea de quién soy ni de por qué me marché o de qué he estado haciendo.

—Pues entonces, dímelo.

La seriedad con que lo dijo la puso nerviosa.

—¿Que te cuente el qué?

—Que me cuentes algo de ti, Bella. Me gustaría saber por qué te fuiste, qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo o cuáles son tus sueños.

—¿Y por qué te interesa saberlo? —soltó, deseando de inmediato no haberlo preguntado.

—Porque me interesas. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. —El suave viento hizo que uno de sus rizos se le pusiera en la mejilla, y Edward lo apartó con la punta de los dedos.

Se estremeció al sentir su contacto.

—¿Interesado en qué sentido?

Edward sonrió.

—Puedes quitar esa cara de conejillo asustado; no es ese tipo de interés.

Bella se relajó; luego se detuvo un momento a pensarlo y de pronto se preguntó por qué Edward no estaba interesado en ella "de esa forma". ¿Qué tenía de malo ella? No es que fuera repugnante, podía mantener una conversación interesante y de vez en cuando hasta mostraba tener sentido del humor. Así que, ¿por qué no le interesaba a Edward? En ese sentido.

—¿Y por qué no?

Edward parecía confundido.

—Por qué no, ¿qué?

—Que por qué no te intereso de esa forma.

—¿De qué forma?

—¡Edward! Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. Deja de liarme.

—¿Que yo te estoy liando? ¿No será al revés?

—¡Quieres responder de una vez a mi pregunta! —Dios Santo, aquél tipo era frustrante.

—¿A qué pregunta?

—Joder Edward, eres de un denso... ¡sabes muy bien cuál es la pregunta!

De pronto se echó a reír y, al pensarlo medio segundo, Bella se echó a reír también.

—En serio, me interesas. Quiero saberlo todo acerca de ti. Me intrigas, y de vez en cuando me confundes, pero sigo estando interesado.

—¿Que te confundo? ¿Por qué?

—Por las razones por las que te marchaste de este pueblo. Yo ya he pasado por lo mismo que tú; pensé que mi vida estaba fuera de Forks. Pero no funcionó, y me muero de curiosidad por saber cómo te va a ti.

Su mirada verde esmeralda era curiosa y la sondeaba, y también demasiado caliente y sexy para ella.

¿Era eso lo que experimentó su madre? ¿El deseo de que un hombre se interesara por ella, de que alguien mostrara interés por lo que hiciera? Quería decírselo, quería que la conociera. Y quería conocerle a él; pero saber algo más de Edward Cullen significaría que le importaba, y nada más alejado de la realidad. No se lo permitiría.

Estaba demasiado a gusto. El estar sentada en el columpio del porche, junto a él, parecía de lo más natural, como si llevaran haciéndolo toda la vida. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba sentada junto él, charlando, más quería saber acerca de él y más quería contarle sobre ella misma. Y más quería tenerle sólo a él, en el sentido más físico.

Todo aquello era peligroso; demostraba su interés en mantener una relación. Sabía que la forma en que su cuerpo se había sentido últimamente, tan a gusto con él, no le traería más que problemas. Iba siendo hora de huir de allí.

—Me encantaría quedarme aquí todo el día, hablando sobre mí y nada más que mí, pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer. —Se levantó y recogió sus papeles, mirando a Edward desde lo alto, que seguía meciendo el columpio suavemente—. ¿Y no se supone que estoy pagándote para que hagas algo, o pretendes hacerme perder el tiempo y no hacer nada?

—¿Por qué no echas un vistazo a lo que he hecho y luego ya me dices si lo consideras dinero bien invertido o no?

El numerito de los papeles había sido nada más llegar a casa, y no se había fijado en lo que había estado haciendo Edward todo el día. Ahora que se lo decía, vio que había reemplazado las tablas del porche de las escaleras que estaban rotas, y que había pintado la puerta de entrada, al igual que todo el porche.

Había trabajado como nadie y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Si se hubiera fijado antes, habría visto que la camiseta y las bermudas de Edward estaban sucias y llenas de pintura. Estaba sucio, sudoroso, lleno de polvo... y absolutamente estupendo. El sudor hacía que sus musculosos brazos y sus hombros brillaran, y la mancha de suciedad que tenía en la mejilla no hacía sino acentuar la belleza clásica de sus facciones.

El mero hecho de mirarle hacía que se sintiera rara: le dolían partes del cuerpo que nunca antes le habían dolido. Y para colmo, hacía como que le interesaba, quería que le contara cosas acerca de ella y de su vida, como si de verdad estuviera interesado. No, no pensaba caer en la trampa.

Lo mejor era que mantuvieran las distancias; daba igual lo que quisieran su cuerpo y su corazón.

—De acuerdo, veo que has hecho un buen trabajo —contestó, poniendo especial cuidado en decirlo con tono brusco—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. Puedes recoger tus cosas y marcharte cuando consideres que hayas acabado. —Le despidió dándole la espalda de pronto, se apresuró a entrar en casa, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada y se avergonzó de lo que acababa de hacer. Ese mal genio no era típico de ella. Debería haberse dado cuenta de lo duro que había trabajado Edward en la casa; debería habérselo agradecido y, en su lugar, le había insultado; a él y a su trabajo.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Tampoco debía irse muy lejos para saber la respuesta. Cuando estaba cerca suyo se ponía nerviosa, le hacía sentir cosas que no que ría sentir. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera huir. Echar a correr. Que era precisamente lo que Edward decía que hacía cuando estaban cerca. Y tenía razón; aún seguía corriendo.

Frustrada y enfadada tanto con Edward como con ella misma, corrió escaleras arriba y se sentó en la cama. Le corroía la ansiedad reprimida; demasiadas emociones como para poder asimilar le revolvían las tripas.

Relájate, Bella. Deja de darle tantas vueltas.

Ya, como si aquello fuera a suceder nunca.

Sólo había una forma de que se calmara. Necesitaba descargar adrenalina, y sabía que sólo lo conseguiría a través del sexo.

Y puesto que no había perspectivas de que aquello sucediera, tendría que ponerse en manos de sus vibradores.

Nada como sus trastos que daban vueltas y sus juguetes de gelatina para liberarse sexualmente. Al menos podría pensar en Edward y en lo que podría haber pasado entre ellos, pero allí, en la seguridad de su propia habitación.

Jamás sabría que sus fantasías sexuales giraban en torno a él, que se imaginaba que era él quien la follaba cuando se tiraba a su vibrador.

Sólo con pensarlo se excitaba de arriba a abajo.

Suspirando ávidamente de anticipación, se tumbó sobre la cama y abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche.

Edward subió al andamio que había en el lateral de la casa para recoger las pinturas y sus herramientas, demasiado cabreado como para pensar en nada.

Le había rechazado. Le había dejado allí, plantado, rechazándole.

De acuerdo. Mañana mismo traería a un equipo para que acabaran con la obra. Estaba hasta arriba de trabajo y se le empezaban amontonar los papeles. No necesitaba que ninguna mujer le hiciera pringar así.

Especialmente una mujer que no significaba una mierda para él..

Al llegar a lo alto del andamio, se estiró para recoger la brocha que había dejado sobre el alféizar de la ventana del dormitorio de ella.

Pero al echar un vistazo por la ventana abierta, se le quitaron la ganas de salir de allí corriendo.

Bella estaba tumbada boca arriba sobre su cama y tenía un vibrador gelatinoso color rosa en la mano. Evidentemente, se había quitado la ropa y llevaba sólo una bata de seda cortita del mismo color que su fogosa melena. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el pelo esparcido a su alrededor como una esbelta llamarada, los labios separado y, con una mano, se acariciaba suavemente los pechos por encima de la bata.

Se empalmó de inmediato y a punto estuvo de caer de rodillas. Bella había sido la fantasía de sus sueños adolescentes: inteligente, preciosa, fresca y distante... había representado todo lo que deseaba y que nunca pensó que tendría.

Más de una vez, de joven, se había masturbado pensando en su cara y en su cuerpo, imaginando qué sentiría al verla desnuda, tocar su suave piel y saborear su dulce boca.

No dejaba de hacerle gracia que, en realidad, siempre le había parecido demasiado distante como para disfrutar del sexo. Pero tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de descubrir cuan equivocado había estado.

Bella encendió el vibrador y apartó un poco la bata. Su posición en la cama le ofrecía a Edward una visión perfecta de su chocho. Su monte de Venus estaba cubierto por una línea de rizos castaños; sus labios, inflamados, estaban desnudos. Sus jugos brillaban con la luz que iluminaba la habitación y su cama.

Estaba caliente, excitada y húmeda. Edward se pasó la lengua por los labios, casi capaz de imaginar su sabor y deseando poder introducirse en aquella habitación y hundir la cara en su vulva hasta que chillara y le llenara la boca con su dulce crema.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Ya se sentía como un mirón; un viejo verde a punto de observar el momento de mayor privacidad de una mujer. Claro que tampoco pensaba moverse de donde estaba.

En lugar de eso, tanteó su punzante miembro a través de los pantalones cortos y no la perdió de vista mientras jugaba con su vibrador sobre el clítoris y los labios de los genitales. Sólo se oía el suave runrunear de su juguetito.

Hasta que jadeó. Madre mía, cómo le gustaba que una mujer hiciera ruidos. Su miembro pegó un brinco contra la palma de su mano, solicitando atención. Se agarró a la barandilla del andamio y echó una mirada a la propiedad.

Era un sitio retirado, los árboles rodeaban la habitación y su posición, lejos del camino de entrada. Nadie podía verle.

Se bajó la bragueta, abrió la parte delantera de los pantalones cortos hasta las pelotas y se sacó la polla, apretándola con fuerza y volviendo a centrar toda su atención en Bella.

Se había desabrochado la bata y la había dejado caer a un lado. Ahogó un suspiro al ver sus tetas perfectas y redondeadas, y sus prominentes pezones de puntas color coral que acariciaba con la mano que le quedaba libre, sin dejar de mover el vibrador sobre su clítoris.

Luego puso las dos manos entre sus piernas, separándolas aún más, e introdujo el vibrador entre los pliegues rosados de su vulva. Arqueó la espalda, alzando el trasero de la cama y gritó.

—Oh, sí, sí. Cómo me gusta, Edward. Fóllame, fóllame más.

Edward se quedó petrificado. Mierda. Había gritado su nombre. Estaba fantaseando con él. Joder, aquello era tan tremendamente erótico que había estado a punto de correrse en aquel mismo instante.

Pero, en lugar de ello, agarró la cabeza de su pene y lo estrujó, buscando prolongar la dulce liberación.

Cuando ella se corrió, él acababa de correrse también. Tal vez fuera lo más cerca que estaría nunca de acostarse con Bella.

Sacó el vibrador casi por completo de su vagina. Estaba cubierto de sus cremosos jugos y lo utilizó para extenderlos por todo su cuerpo hasta que su clítoris y sus labios quedaron cubiertos por aquella brillante humedad.

Después hizo algo que Edward jamás habría imaginado. Se giró y tumbo boca abajo, pasando un almohadón bajo su estómago y elevando el culo en el aire. Alargó la mano hacia su mesilla de noche abrió el cajón y sacó otro objeto fálico, éste más pequeño y fino que el vibrador gelatinoso, y un bote de lubricante que vertió abundantemente sobre el objeto.

Luego se puso de rodillas y jugó con el aparatito sobre su ano.

¡La madre que la parió! Casi sintió temblar su arrugado agujero mientras lo atormentaba con lubricante, introduciendo el objeto un centímetro y volviendo a sacarlo después.

—Sí Edward, así. Sabes que me gusta que me des por culo. Así..

Los hombres como él no se desmayaban, pero, por Dios, ¡le estaba matando! Las pelotas iban a explotarle y tenía la polla tan dura que podría golpear la barandilla de metal del andamio y ni se inmutaría.

Al ver que se introducía el aparatito por el culo hasta el fondo y que gemía, y luego chillaba de placer, empezó a meneársela cada vez mas rápido y con más fuerza. Bella volvió a introducirse el vibrador rosa por el coño y se tumbó sobre el ombligo, moviendo las caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo para estimular la penetración.

Se llevo la mano hacia atrás y se dio por culo con el consolador, introduciendo el ronroneante vibrador en su vulva, y llevándole a él al borde de la locura.

—Sí, Edward, por detrás. Oooooh, sí, sigue así, así. ¡Más fuerte!

Apretó el pene con más fuerza, empujando más rápido y con más fuerza con el fuerte apretón de su mano, imaginando su verga dentro de las profundidades calientes y estrechas de ella.

—Oh, Edward; oh, Dios mío, me voy a correr —gritó, gimiendo y jadeando, subiendo y bajando el culo mientras introducía el consolador en su ano más rápido y con más fuerza.

Luego gritó y se estremeció; todo su cuerpo temblaba con los espasmos, Edward ralentizó su eyaculación y contuvo el gemido que quería salir de su boca. Gota a gota, cayó por el andamio y hasta los arbustos que había debajo. Siguió machacándosela y ella continuó retorciéndose hasta que se derrumbó sobre el colchón.

Estaba cubierto de sudor y las piernas le flaqueaban, mas consiguió subirse los pantalones, recoger sus cosas y bajar del andamio antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de que había presenciado aquella salvaje sesión de autoplacer.

Y joder si había sido salvaje. No estaba seguro de poder recuperarse de ello.

Sinceramente, no había hecho más que frustrarle aún más, porque ahora la deseaba más que nunca y estaba, al mismo tiempo, cabreadísimo con ella.

Echó sus cosas en la camioneta, condujo hasta su casa y cogió una bebida fría de la nevera antes de volver a salir para ordenar y limpiar sus herramientas.

Dios, cómo lo necesitaba. Entre el cabreo monumental que se había agarrado con Bella y lo mucho que le había puesto el ver cómo se masturbaba, lo que de verdad necesitaba en aquel momento era una cerveza fría, y luego una ducha aún más fría.

Tenía que concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, como en su casa y sus herramientas, y sacar de su mente todo lo que tuviera que ver con piernas largas y vulvas dulces y jugosas. Alzó la vista hacia la modesta casa de ladrillo y ventanas blancas, situada en el centro del pueblo y que era su hogar. Sí, era pequeña, pero por el momento era más que suficiente.

Se agachó para limpiar las brochas.

A pesar del numerito de Bella follándose a sí misma, su cabreo con ella no había desaparecido del todo. Se había partido el culo trabajando todo el día con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta y apreciara lo rápido y eficazmente que se había puesto con el proyecto. Total para que ni siquiera hubiera visto lo que había logrado. Tenía la cabeza a miles de kilómetros de allí cuando se chocó en la puerta principal contra él. No había dicho nada al respecto, claro que tampoco le había dado demasiada importancia pues, después de todo, todos sus papeles habían salido despedidos y habían estado corriendo detrás de ellos y recogiéndolos.

Después se habían sentado juntos en el columpio de la entrada y se habían puesto a hablar. Había sido agradable. A lo mejor las cosas habían empezado con mal pie, pero parecía haberse relajado después. Reconocía que la había provocado con lo de la obra y que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse.

Era obvio que estaba emocionada con la obra pero, por alguna extraña razón, no quería demostrárselo a él. Cada vez que se acercaba demasiado al tema, se echaba para atrás o cambiaba de tema. Especialmente cuando hablaba de ellos dos.

Había algo entre ellos dos. Podía sentirlo, y estaba casi convencido de que Bella también; pero cada vez que se acercaba a ella, echaba a correr, ¿se puede saber qué pasaba?

¿Por qué corría a su cuarto a follarse un par de vibradores cuando tenía a un hombre de carne y hueso esperándola y que no ponía ningún reparo en demostrar que la deseaba?

Tampoco es que fuera repulsivo así que, ¿cuál era exactamente su miedo?

¿Y por qué estaba tan contenta en Nueva York? ¿Qué tenía allí que no pudiera encontrar en Forks? Edward había intentado salir de allí y vivir en otro sitio. Había viajado por todo el mundo, pero en ningún lugar se encontró como en su casa. Claro que había tenido una vida familiar muy distinta a la de Bella. Sus padres aún seguían casados; habían crecido en Forks y aún vivían allí. Bella no podía decir lo mismo de los suyos.

Sus padres se separaron cuando ella era un bebé y, desde entonces, su madre había corrido siempre detrás del primer hombre que la quisiera, según le había dicho Bella, pasó la mayoría del tiempo con su abuela porque su madre siempre andaba desapareciendo hasta que, al final se largó con un tío poco después de que Bella acabara el colegio. Era el tipo de vida familiar que cambiaría a cualquiera

Aunque seguía sin comprender por qué huía siempre de él.

El sonido de un coche en el camino de entrada a la casa le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Al menos temporalmente. Edward sonrió a sus padres al verles bajar del coche.

Esme y Carlisle Cullen rondaban los sesenta, eran la verdadera estampa de una vida saludable y se mostraban exactamente igual de enamorados ahora que cuando se casaron, hacía más de treinta y cinco años.

Los dos seguían siendo esbeltos y se mantenían en forma jugando al golf casi todos los días. Su madre había sido una auténtica belleza de joven; y aún lo era. Su pelo moreno y cortado por los hombros acentuaba su cara y sus maravillosos ojos castaños. Su padre seguía siendo igual de guapo que siempre, alto y con una mata de pelo plateado

—Buenas tardes, hijo —saludó su padre antes de detenerse junto a él.—¿Estás pintando?

—Sí, la vieja Belle Coeur.

—Ah. —Carlisle Cullen no era hombre de muchas palabras, a no ser que tuviera algo importante que decir.

—Oh, la casa de Marie —exclamó su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Qué tal te está yendo?

Por supuesto, su madre ya se había enterado de que Bella estaba en Belle Coeur. Estaba al tanto de los marujeos de Forks, y casi siempre una de las primeras de enterarse de todo.

—Bien, mamá.

—Y Bella Swan, ¿qué tal le va?

—Le va bien, mamá. —Edward aguardó, consciente de lo que venía a continuación.

—Estoy segura de que es una preciosidad.

Ahí lo tenía.

—¿De verdad? No me he dado cuenta.

Esme Cullen alzó una ceja llena de sabiduría maternal.

—¿Te has vuelto ciego de pronto?

—No.

—¿Entonces cómo puedes haber pasado por alto que la mujer que vive en la casa que estás arreglando es de lo más atractiva?

Edward subió las escaleras del porche y se sentó junto a sus padres, secándose las manos con una toalla.

—Deja de hacer de casamentera, mamá.

Esme se hizo la sorprendida.

—¿Quién, yo? No estoy haciendo nada de eso.

—Claro que sí —le dijo, sonriendo.

—No es verdad. Sólo me pregunto por qué un chico tan guapo como mi hijo lleva una venda en los ojos para no ver a la mujer perfecta para él.

—No es perfecta para mí.

—¿Por qué no?

No iba a ponerse a discutir con su madre, consciente de que era muy poco probable que comprendiera su punto de vista.

—Para empezar, es obstinada y cabezota.

Su madre se echó a reír.

—¿Acaso tú no lo eres?

—Es una antipática —continuó, ignorando su comentario—. Ofensiva. Y cree que soy un paleto.

—Conozco a Bella Swan y jamás ha tenido un mal comentario sobre nadie de Forks. Además —añadió—, tú también eres antipático y ofensivo de vez en cuando; pero no por ello eres mala persona.

—Odia Forks. —Hala, que tratara de responder a eso.

—No es verdad. Sólo que aún no se ha dado cuenta. Tendrás que recordarle las cosas buenas que tiene Forks. Como tú, por ejemplo.

Aquello era ridículo. Daba igual qué edad tuviera, a ojos de su madre siempre seguiría siendo un adolescente que, obviamente, no sabría cuidarse de sí mismo, por no hablar de encontrar a su propia mujer.

—Has estado cotilleando con Irina Brandon, ¿a que sí? Me apuesto lo que quieras que habéis decidido hacer de celestinas con Bella y conmigo.

—No es verdad.

Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no sonreír. Su madre era tan transparente... Pero la adoraba.

Y ahí estaba su padre también, meciéndose en el porche de la entrada y tomando nota de todo lo que decían, aunque quisiera aparentar que no se enteraba.

—Hace ya un tiempo que te divorciaste, Edward —continuó Esme- ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que encuentres mujer y nos des a tu padre y a mí algún que otro nieto?

Oh, Dios mío, no iba a comenzar otra vez con eso.

—Cuando encuentre a la mujer adecuada os daré todos los nietos que quieras, mamá.

Esme se sentó medio minuto, considerando su próximo movimiento.

—Ya no soy tan joven como antes, ¿sabes?

—Estás mucho más en forma que yo.

—Vale, pues entonces ya no eres tan joven como antes. Me gustaría tener nietos mientras aún seas capaz.

—¡Mamá!

—De acuerdo, Edward —rió Esme—, pero sabes a qué me refiero. Ya va siendo hora de que encuentres mujer. Cásate, sienta cabeza y forma una familia.

Edward escuchó el mismo discurso que su madre llevaba años dándole, desde que se divorció de Tanya.

—No es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso, mamá. Y te recuerdo que ya he estado casado, y mira qué pasó.

Esme arrugó la nariz.

—Eso era diferente. Tanya no te convenía.

—Bella tampoco.

—¿Estás seguro? —Su madre le miraba intensamente.

Edward no respondió, harto de defender su opinión acerca de Bella. Se sentaron un rato en el porche y observaron a los niños jugar en el terreno que había justo enfrente. Edward observaba a su madre por el rabillo del ojo. Casi podía oír las ruedecillas de su mente girando, elaborando un nuevo plan. Eso significaba problemas. En cualquier momento le saldría con algún otro comentario sobre lo mucho que pegaban Bella y él. Comentario que tendría que contradecir.

Pero esta vez, en lugar de su madre, fue su padre quien habló. El hombre de las pocas palabras le dio un susto de muerte al decirle:

—A veces, hijo, la mujer perfecta está justo debajo de nuestras narices y no nos damos cuenta.

Aquella misma noche, más tarde, mientras Edward veía un partido de fútbol en la televisión, pensó en lo que le había dicho su padre. Así que la mujer perfecta, ¿eh? ¿Y sus padres pensaban que la mujer perfecta para él era Bella Swan?

Ni de broma. Era la cosa más alejada de la perfección que hubiera visto jamás.

Era de una belleza perfecta, claro que sí. Y perfectamente deseable. ¿Pero la pareja perfecta para Edward? Ni de coña.

A no ser que contara una perfecta patada en los huevos.

Sólo la deseaba. Ése era su problema. Deseaba a la maravillosa castaña y era incapaz de pensar correctamente cuando la tenía cerca. Bastaba con mirarla para que su polla tomara el control, utilizando todas y cada una de sus neuronas. No le extrañaba que fuera incapaz de pensar con lógica.

Tenía que tratarse de eso. No era más que algo físico. Bella le provocaba algo. Le hacía hacer cosas que no haría normalmente. Como decidir que haría él las obras de Belle Coeur. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios le había hecho decidir eso, cuando se había jurado que se mantendría apartado de ella? Tenía un montón de obreros disponibles y muy capaces de hacerse cargo de la casa, pero en el último momento había decidido encargarse él mismo.

Ni que tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Así que, pese a su decisión de mantenerse apartado de Bella, Edward buscaba la forma de tenerla cerca. ¡Pero si ni siquiera era su tipo! Vale, físicamente claro que lo era. Pero Edward buscaba una mujer de pueblo, a la que le gustara seguir viviendo en un pueblo, y que no quisiera estar en ningún otro sitio que allí, a su lado, el resto de su vida. Y ése no era el caso de Bella Swan. Ya había pasado por eso antes. La próxima mujer que escogiera debería quererle por lo que era, sin importarle dónde vivieran siempre que estuvieran juntos.

Tal vez si pudiera llevársela al huerto un par de veces, conseguiría quitársela de la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que le deseaba. Joder, pero si se había masturbado pensando en él. Sentía lo mismo que él así que, ¿por qué no dar el siguiente paso?.

En cuanto ejerciera su deseo sexual por ella, podría desterrarla de su mente para siempre.

Ya iba siendo hora de que hiciera gala de sus dotes de seducción con Bella.

**Esta Bella, quien la entiende no?...jajaja ha estado subidita de tono la escena..quien no quiere a un hombre asi?..yo no perdería el tiempo.. Nos vemos nenas..!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Los planes de Bella para el día siguiente eran distintos. Se levantó pronto y se paseó por la casa preparándolo todo para cuando llegaran los actores. A las 8 de la mañana, cuando Edward llamó al timbre de la puerta, ya estaba vestida. Sonrió, preguntándose si se presentaba algo más tarde para darle un respiro. Tarde para Edward, claro.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y sonrió con engreimiento al ver su cara de sorpresa.

—¿Ya estás en pie?

—Obviamente.

Luego sonrió y se la devolvió:

—No veías el momento de verme, ¿a que sí?

Ignorando su intento de picarla, Bella se giró y se dirigió a la cocina, sin decir una palabra más.

Se mostró igual de sorprendido cuando entraron en la cocina y Bella le sirvió una taza de café.

—Me gusta este aspecto casero tuyo. —Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y la observó mientras se movía por la cocina—. Puedo imaginarte preparando el café todas las mañanas. Claro que lo necesitaríamos, después de no pegar ojo en toda la noche.

—Dudo mucho que suceda nada así. —Se negaba a dejar que la molestara esa mañana. Se sentó a la mesa y hojeó las notas que había comenzado a hacer poco antes. Tal vez si le ignorara la dejaría en paz y se pondría a trabajar.

—¿Estás segura de ello? —Se estiró por encima de la mesa para cogerle de la mano, acariciándole suavemente con el pulgar la punta de los dedos y provocándole, con ello, pequeños calambres de placer. Bella retiró la mano rápidamente, como si la hubiera quemado con su contacto, y se levantó de un salto, entreteniéndose con cualquier cosa en la cocina.

Le cabreaba su debilidad. Una simple caricia en la mano y su cuerpo entero la traicionaba. Menos mal que tenía visita aquel día, porque si se quedara a solas con Edward, no podía fiarse de sí misma.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? —Se puso a limpiar algo, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera su cuerpo. No quería dejar de moverse, pues imaginaba que sería más complicado acertar en un blanco en movimiento, y el deseo que le provoca Edward ya había acertado de lleno en ella.

Con un ojo puesto en Edward y el otro en lo que estaba haciendo vio que éste sonreía, como si supiera perfectamente bien por qué comportaba como un animal enjaulado que revoloteara en busca una salida.

—Quiero seguir trabajando fuera; tengo que acabar de reemplazar algunas de las tablillas y pintar el porche trasero. ¿Le parece bien jefa?

—Sí. De hecho, me parece fenomenal. El equipo de teatro viene a ensayar hoy y no quiero tenerte por aquí dentro.

—¿Necesitas apoyo moral, querida?

Se excitó con sólo escucharle aquel término cariñoso. Joder, ¿por qué no utilizaría su vibrador anoche, en lugar de dar vueltas en la cama deseando tener a Edward en la cama, dando vueltas y más vuelta con ella?

—No sé de qué hablas.

Hizo lo que pudo por parecer desinteresada, mientras pasaba la bayeta por la encimera de la cocina, con gesto ausente.

Edward se acercó y ella se retiró todo lo lejos que pudo sin que pareciera obvio que huía de él. Con la cabeza gacha, se centró en frota la mancha imaginaria de la encimera.

—Creo que sí que lo sabes; sencillamente porque la única razón por la que llevas cinco minutos empeñada en frotar ese trocito de encimera es que estás tratando de poner tierra de por medio físicamente entre nosotros.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, tiró la esponja dentro del fregadero y se giró hacia él con las manos en las caderas.

—Estaba intentando quitar una mancha —mintió.

—No es verdad. Estabas intentando ignorarme.

—Exactamente. Intento ignorarte, pero veo que no acabas de pillarlo. —Apartándole a un lado, cogió las magdalenas y las pastas que había comprado en la tienda y las puso sobre la mesa—. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

—Puede esperar medio minuto; primero quiero hablar contigo. —Su tono se había vuelto tan serio que Bella se detuvo a mirarle los ojos.

—¿De qué?

—De nosotros dos.

Miles de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza al oír esa sencilla frase. Pequeñas imágenes calenturientas de sábanas empapadas de sudor y montañas de placer.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba poseída o qué?

Observó a Edward fijamente, tratando de buscar alguna señal en su rostro, pero no logró descifrar lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

No pudo evitar formular la pregunta, aunque se temía la respuesta que le daría:

—¿Qué pasa con nosotros dos?

Dio un paso hacia ella en el preciso instante en que sonaba el timbre de la puerta. Bella se detuvo un instante; el eco de su pregunta aún flotaba en el aire. Fuera lo que fuera de lo que quisiera hablar con ella, tendría que esperar. Fue a abrir la puerta, sorprendentemente decepcionada.

El grupo de teatro había llegado de golpe. Bella los condujo al salón principal y, en cuanto les hubo servido café y pastas, se pusieron a repasar las notas de producción y a discutir los caracteres.

La reunión no había avanzado demasiado cuando Edward se pasó a saludar.

Al verle hablar con la gente, le sorprendió lo cómodo que parecía. Reía a gusto, interesándose por sus vidas y familias, bromeando con ellos. Y todos trataban a Edward con simpatía y calidez.

Como una familia.

Sintió una punzada de celos y de remordimiento, aunque enseguida apartó la idea de la cabeza. Había tomado sus propias decisiones; le gustaba Nueva York y la agradable sensación de anonimato que le proporcionaba. Allí la gente sencillamente no te concedía la oportunidad de atar lazos con nadie. Bueno, tal vez algunos sí que lo hicieran, pero ella no. Era un hecho que nunca antes le había importado, ¿por qué era distinto ahora?

—Sé que estáis todos muy ocupados y mi jefa, aquí presente, es una negrera y me congelará la paga si no me pongo a trabajar, así que será mejor que me ponga con ello.

Al girarse para salir de allí, buscó a Bella con la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron. Fijó los ojos en ella durante un tiempo que ésta consideró excesivo, hecho que la hizo enrojecer de vergüenza. Pero, en lugar de evadir su mirada, como debería haber hecho, le aguantó la mirada como si de algún juego preliminar visual se tratara. El resto debía de haber visto lo mismo que vio Bella: la mirada ardiente y provocativa de Edward que le excitó hasta la médula. Tras lo que parpadeó y abandonó la sala.

Bella se encontró mirando el marco de la puerta, ya vacío, anhelante e irritada a un tiempo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Humillarla así, frente a aquella gente de la que trataba de ganarse el respeto. Lo más seguro era que ahora todo el mundo pensara que tenían una tórrida aventura.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el grupo y le horrorizó comprobar que todos la miraban con una sonrisa en los labios. Era perfectamente capaz de imaginar qué pasaba por sus cabezas. La mirada anhelante y cargada de erotismo que Edward y ella habían intercambiado llevaría a cualquiera a pensar que eran una pareja de amantes. En un pueblo como Forks, había que temer cualquier cosa que alimentara los rumores. Ya oía las líneas de teléfono calientes con nuevo rumor.

¡Mierda!

Bella se aclaró la garganta y trató de que todo el mundo se centrara en la obra, y no en Edward y en ella.

—Está bien, ¿por dónde íbamos?

Tras un par de horas de ensayo, hicieron una pausa para tomar algún refresco, lo que permitió a Bella repasar mentalmente la primera parte del día. La lectura en voz alta de la obra había ido bastante bien. Para su sorpresa, era un grupo con mucho talento. Aún no les había oído cantar, pero debía admitir que todos se sabían sus parte al dedillo y parecían tener un don para sacar los matices de cada personaje. No veía el momento de oírles cantar, tanto de manera individual como en grupo.

Era como si casi todo el mundo se hubiera reunido en la cocina. Emmet había salido a hablar con Edward; mientras Irina y Alice observaban por la ventana que daba a la parte de atrás.

—¿No es maravilloso Edward? —dijo Irina a nadie en particular pero de forma suficientemente alta como para que Bella la escuchara—. Ahí lo tienes, con todo el lío que tiene en el trabajo, y aún así saca tiempo para trabajar en la casa de Marie. Es tan típico de él.. siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus vecinos y amigos.

Ya, claro, el Buen Samaritano de turno, ¿a que sí?

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo —comentó Lola—. El mes pasado, después de aquél tormentón, tuvimos una gotera en el tejado y Edward no sólo nos envió inmediatamente a sus obreros, sino que subió él mismo al tejado en mitad del aguacero para comprobar que el trabajo estuviera bien hecho. Podría haberle alcanzado un rayo mientras estaba ahí arriba, pero no lo dudó ni un instante. Me dijo que era incapaz de dejar que lloviera dentro de la casa de ningún amigo, e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Dijo que tampoco era para tanto.

No, si ahora va a resultar que también es capaz de andar por el agua.

Hasta Alice se unió a las alabanzas:

—Bueno, siempre está ayudando a la gente de por aquí, sin pensar en sí mismo. Sencillamente, es un tío muy amable.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se prometió mentalmente estrangular a Alice en cuanto pudiera.

Decididamente, nadie podría acusar a estos tipos de ser sutiles. Se preguntaba cuándo llegarían a la parte en la que comentaran cuán solo estaba Edward.

—Edward parece tan solo desde que Tanya y él se divorciaron —dijo Alice.

¡Toma esa!

—Doy fe de ello, querida —añadió Irina—. Lo hizo lo mejor que pudo con esa mujer, pero ella nunca apreció nada de lo que hizo. No era capaz de pensar más que en ella misma. Personalmente, me alegré de que se divorciaran. Sencillamente, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Ahora viene la parte en la que necesita una mujer.

—Sí —añadió Irina—. El chico necesita una mujer, eso está claro. Tiene un corazón enorme y necesita a alguien a quien darle todo su amor, y que le corresponda a su vez.

Si la estupidez fuese oro, Bella se habría forrado con todas aquellas chorradas.

—Y no está nada mal —añadió Irina, suspirando—. Si fuera treinta años más joven, estaría ahora mismo persiguiéndole por toda el pueblo, como hacen algunas de las chicas de por aquí. Aunque nunca parece interesarse por ninguna de ellas. —Observó a Bella de reojo antes de continuar—: Tal vez no haya encontrado a la mujer adecuada para él. Aún.

Tenía que reconocer que sus esfuerzos eran notables. Y era interesante oír qué opinaban todos ellos acerca de Edward. Tenía fama de trabajador nato y de buen amigo y vecino, algo que ya de por sí era buena señal. Suponía que no se había parado a pensar en las cualidades de Edward porque tenía esa dichosa costumbre de meterse con ella en cuanto la veía aparecer.

—Venga, cuéntame —dijo Alice, inclinándose un poco hacia Bella—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo Edward y tú?

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que empezaran con los rumores

—No estamos saliendo, y lo sabes. —Miró fijamente a su amiga pero ésta no pareció inmutarse. Alice no se dejaba intimidar ante nada. En lugar de eso, arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Hija mía, si no estás saliendo con él deberías. Está más bueno que el pan, qué quieres que te diga.

No recordaba haberle pedido que dijera nada.

De todas formas, Alice estaba dispuesta a darlo todo. Se peinó las cejas y adoptó su mejor acento sureño para decir:

—Ay, diosito, yo en tu lugar rogaría porque el tío bueno de Edward anduviera detrás de mí. —Y acabó la frase abanicándose con las manos.

Bella se echó a reír, tirando por fin la toalla y permitiéndose relajarse un poco.

Decidida a continuar con la broma sureña, se puso en pie y dijo:

—Oh, señorita Alice, ¿no estará intentando decirme que el apuesto señor Cullen está disponible? Oh, Dios mío, cualquier chica se desvanecería de placer sólo con pensar en un caballero como él.

Se miraron la una a la otra y Alice sonrió con satisfacción. Fue suficiente para que las dos estallaran en sonoras carcajadas que interrumpieron en cuanto escucharon una voz masculina detrás de ellas:

—¿Desvanecerse de placer, Bella? Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que sintieras eso por mí —replicó Edward con una sonrisa complaciente, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Bella se quedó de piedra, con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza. Y entonces, por si fuera poco, Edward la cogió y la apoyó sobre su brazo, inclinándola hacia atrás.

Contuvo el aliento al ver que bajaba la cabeza hasta donde ella estaba y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Bella vio el deseo reflejado en sus ojos verde esmeralda. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo, Edward le dio un beso dulce y suave.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Bella se vio desbordada por el instinto abrió los labios para permitirle el paso. Edward encajó firmemente los labios sobre los de ella, y la hora y el lugar desaparecieron rápidamente de sus mentes.

Suspiró ante el placer de que un hombre la tomara en sus brazos. Sabía a café y a caramelo de menta. Jugueteó con su lengua, provocándole con ello calambres de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo entero. Y entonces se acabó, igual de rápido que empezó; volvió a ponerla en pie y se quedó a su lado, sonriendo.

Su actuación desató vítores, silbidos y aplausos por parte de todos los que estaban en la cocina. Bella se dio de frente contra la realidad y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Le mortificaba el hecho de que Edward la hubiera pillado haciendo el tonto con Alice, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que él era el objeto de sus risas. Pero que la tomara en sus brazos de aquella manera, y le diera aquel beso enfrente de todas aquellas personas... estaba segura de que la máquina de los rumores haría horas extra de aquí a Navidades. Pese a su mortificación, el sabor de su beso aún le quemaba en los labios.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar ante aquello? ¿Debería enfadarse con Edward porque la besara frente a toda esa gente? Ya no era ninguna adolescente y la verdad era que ese beso no debería haberle afectado tanto como lo había hecho. Sólo lo había hecho por divertirse; al menos eso era lo que le había parecido a todo el mundo.

Lo mejor era que hiciera como si nada y les hiciera creer que la escena del beso no había sido más que un juego. Bella cogió a Edward de la mano en busca de equilibrio e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia su público. Edward la imitó y se inclinó antes sus aplausos.

—¡Qué divertido! —exclamó Alice, corriendo a abrazar a Bella—. Eres una actriz maravillosa. Y Edward —dijo, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo—, ¿qué haces que no te unes a la obra? Te aseguro que tienes un don para interpretar el papel romántico principal.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Creo que me limitaré a perfeccionar mis verdaderas cualidades.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Irina con énfasis—. ¡Qué me cuelguen si no sois la pareja más romántica desde Scarlett y Rhett! ¿Desde cuándo lleváis saliendo y por qué no me he enterado antes?

—No estamos... —Bella quiso corregir las suposiciones de Irina, pero Edward la interrumpió.

—Para ser sinceros, no salimos... todavía. Pero le iba a pedir a Bella que saliera conmigo esta noche. ¿No creéis que mi improvisada actuación bien vale una cita con la nueva directora de teatro del pueblo?

Joder, joder, joder! Una simple mirada a su público le bastó para saber que no podría rechazarle. Estaba claro que esperaban que aceptara; para todas aquellas personas, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Si le rechazara en público, verían a Bella como un ser mezquino y sin sentimientos. Y apostaba lo que fuera a que Edward había contado con ello.

Se giró hacia él con una sonrisa tirante en el rostro

—Claro, me encantaría salir contigo esta noche.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo, y todos volvieron a prorrumpir en aplausos—. Te recojo hacia las siete y media. Tengo que volver al trabajo; me gustaría acabar pronto para prepararme para mi cita. -Guiñó un ojo a todo el mundo y salió por la puerta de atrás, silbando una melodía y consiguiendo con ello sacar a Bella aún más de sus casillas.

Cabrón. Probablemente hubiera planeado todo aquello sólo para conseguir que ella aceptara salir con él. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que Alice también estaba en el juego. La misma Alice que ahora hacía todo lo posible por no quedarse a solas con Bella.

Oh, ya hablaría más tarde con su supuesta amistad.

Suspiró profundamente de exasperación, reunió a los miembros del reparto y los condujo hacia el salón principal para continuar con el ensayo.

Una cita No podía creerlo. Sus esfuerzos por alejarse de Sam no habían servido de nada. Alzó los ojos en busca de ayuda divina y, al ver que no la obtendría, Bella se resignó a salir con Edward Cullen aquella noche.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Holaaaa nenasss, gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo.**

**Nany87 me preguntaba que cada cuanto actualizaba y actualizare una vez por semana, y por cada actualización serán 3 capitulos, ya tengo la novela casi adaptada al completo asi que lo hare de esa manera pues estoy muy loca últimamente con las pasantías en el hospital y mi tesis..., asi que sin nada mas que decir al turrooooooon! Espero que disfruten este cap, a mi me dio mucha risa.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

—No es una cita.—Bella miró fijamente a Alice que se había quedado después del ensayo para ayudarla a prepararse.

Como si necesitara ayuda. Además no era un acita. No dejaba de recordárselo mientras trataba de decidir que ponerse.

—También es una cita. —Alice se sentó sobre la cama de Bella, con una bolsa de patatas fritas en una mano y un vaso de té helado en la otra.

—En cualquier caso, todo eso es culpa tuya. —De Alice y de cualquier otro que la hubiera empujado a aquella situación. Seguía tan enfadada con Edward y, de rebote, con el resto de los que la habían engañado para que saliera con él esa noche, que aún no había pensado qué ponerse. No había pensado en nada que no fuera volver a casa sin haber pegado un grito de frustración en toda la noche.

—Si no es una cita, ¿cómo es que ya te has probado seis modelitos distintos en la última media hora? —le preguntó Alice.

Bella respondió de la única forma que se le ocurría en aquellos momentos: sacándole la lengua.

Alice sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? Mira el vestido que llevas puesto. Se va a caer muerto con esa mini de infarto, así que es una cita.

—Mira, la única razón por la que he elegido el vestido de seda amarillo es por la humedad y el calor que hace fuera.

—Ah-ha. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que ese vestido es peligrosamente corto, ni de que se deslice por tu cuerpo como las olas del mar. Al fin y al cabo, no te estás vistiendo para nadie en especial, ¿verdad?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me puedo creer que alguna vez te haya llegado a considerar mi amiga. Se supone que debías estar de mi lado.

—Lo estoy, querida. Y puedo sentir la tensión que hay entre tú y Edward. Venga hombre, ¡todo el pueblo puede sentirla! El primer amor nunca muere, Bellita, deberías saberlo.

—No estoy enamorada de Edward. Nunca lo he estado. No fue más que un flechazo adolescente, y ya está.

Alice se bajó de la cama sacudiendo la cabeza y cogió a Bella de las manos.

—No pasa nada por dejar que alguien te quiera; y tampoco pasa nada porque tú también quieras a alguien. No eres tu madre, Bella. No eres como ella.

Y nunca lo sería.

—Sólo lo hago para apaciguaros a todos vosotros; deja de hacer una montaña de ello. Por cierto, ¿cómo va tu vida sentimental?

Alice abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿La mía? Estoy ocupada. No tengo tiempo.

—No estabas tan ocupada para involucrarte en la obra. Y no lo estás para no cejar en tu empeño de liarme con Edward, así que, ¿qué te traes entre manos?

—Nada.

Alice evadió su mirada y miró fijamente el fondo de la bolsa de patatas.

Humm, decididamente allí había algo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No. No hay nada de qué hablar. El negocio va bien, paso mucho tiempo soldando piezas de arte y mamá mantiene la tienda.

—Me encantan esos chismes y objetos de jardín que esculpes. —Alice era un genio haciéndolos, y empleaba su talento en hacer obras de metal que vendía como chocolatinas en la tienda de antigüedades de su madre.

—Gracias; me mantienen ocupada.

—¿Demasiado ocupada como para encontrar al hombre de tus sueños?

Alice resopló y cogió las patatas y el vaso de té.

—No tengo tiempo para soñar. No hace falta que me acompañes a la puerta. Disfruta de la cita y mañana a primera hora quiero que me cuentes todo con pelos y señales.

Buena táctica de evasión; pero ya se encargaría Bella de seguir ahondando en la falta de vida social de su amiga. No escaparía fácilmente.

Bella acercó la cabeza al pequeño ventilador que había sobre la cómoda. Fuera hacía calor, por eso estaba sudando; no porque se hubiera pasado la última media hora probándose ropa, en un esfuerzo por encontrar el atuendo adecuado que llevar a su no cita.

Está bien, puede que el vestido fuera corto, endiabladamente sexy y le quedara como un guante. Tal vez hubiera una mínima posibilidad de que quisiera hacer sufrir a Edward. Después de todo, toda aquella farsa la frustraba. Lo justo era que Edward también pagara el plato.

Bella apenas reconoció la imagen que le devolvía el espejo del vestidor. El pelo le caía en suaves ondas por encima de los hombros; tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos ligeramente marcados con sombra dorada y una pizca de rímel, lo que hacía que brillaran como gemas. Su piel tenía un brillo que antes no tenía.

Probablemente fuera el calor.

Maldita Alice por hacerle pasar por aquello. De haber sido por ella, se habría puesto unos vaqueros, nada de maquillaje y se habría hecho una trenza. Pero no. Alice había insistido en que Edward la llevaría a un buen restaurante y que debía vestirse para la ocasión.

Pero no sólo parecía distinta; se sentía distinta. No podía deberse a su cita con Edward. Había tenido miles de citas en Nueva York; claro que debía admitir que siempre con hombres que no revolvían sus sentimientos tanto como Edward. Tenía sus razones para elegir siempre a estirados hombres de negocios o a tipos relacionados con el mundo del teatro: ninguno de esos evocaba un ápice del fuego que Edward encendía en ella.

Hay algo en un hombre que trabaja en el exterior, con sus manos, bajo el sol abrasador; un hombre al que no le da miedo ensuciarse; un hombre que lleva unos vaqueros que se ajustan tan endemoniadamente bien a su cuerpo que deberían estar prohibidos.

¿Cómo podía su total aversión por Edward convertirse en una innegable atracción que amenazaba con adueñarse de todos sus pensamientos? Y, lo que era más importante, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué se había vestido así cuando sabía muy bien cuál sería la reacción de Edward? ¿Lo hacía sólo empeorar la situación? ¿Le ofrecía la zanahoria para retirarla cuando más la quisiera? ¿O trataba deliberadamente de atraerle, de hacer que la deseara como ningún hombre la hubiera deseado antes?

A veces era mejor no contestar a algunas preguntas.

Se puso las sandalias y bajó a esperarle, dispuesta a aguantar la noche como una buena deportista. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que una cena, tras lo que habría cumplido con su obligación para con Edward y aquellos que apoyaban esta cita. Luego, cada cual podría volver a sus asuntos.

En unas cuantas semanas se marcharía de allí; no tenía sentido empezar nada.

Alzó la vista al piso superior, deseando haber tenido tiempo de desahogarse con uno de sus vibradores. Se excitaba sólo con pensarlo.

¿Con pensar qué? ¡No iba a suceder nada esta noche!

¡Y no era una cita!

El timbre de la puerta le indicó que, como siempre, Edward había llegado a tiempo. Aspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.

Le había traído flores. Dios mío, y estaba tan guapo. Volvía a llevar unos vaqueros. Oscuros, más nuevos que los que usaba para trabajar y, cómo no, le quedaban a la perfección, dibujando sus muslos musculosos y la protuberancia de su entrepierna.

Mierda.

Su polo azul marino de manga corta acentuaba sus ojos verde esmeralda. Y olía a... Bella aspiró. Obsesión. Su marca de colonia masculina preferida. Bueno, estaba claro: estaba guapísimo, olía fenomenal y le había traído flores. ¡Maldita sea!

—Pasa. —Se apartó de la puerta.

La miró de arriba a abajo y Bella se excitó ante su escrutinio.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo al pasar—. Me dejas sin habla, Bella.

Mierda. Dicho con su habitual voz ronca, Bella se sintió húmeda; su cuerpo se abrió y se encendió al instante.

¿Cómo le hacía eso?

De acuerdo, sus cumplidos le halagaban más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Pero tampoco le apetecía considerar los porqués de eso, así que lo añadió mentalmente a su lista anterior de preguntas que prefería no contestar.

—Gracias.

—De nada. —Edward le alargó las flores—. Al parecer, a muchas mujeres les gustan las rosas, aunque no me pareces del tipo de mujeres que prefieran rosas.

El ramo de lilas y fresias era precioso y tenía un perfume embriagador, a cálidas noches de verano cerca del mar; un olor tropical y sensual.

—Muchas gracias, Edward, son preciosas. Y tienes razón: las rosas no me van en absoluto. —¿Cómo sabía él eso? La mayoría de los hombres no tenía ni idea. Si le llevaban flores, si es que se molestaban, siempre eran las típicas rosas. Pero el ramo que sostenía ahora mismo en sus manos era, sin duda alguna, el más bonito que le hubieran regalado nunca.

—¿Estás lista? —Parecía impaciente y, cosa sorprendente, algo nervioso allí, de pie, en la puerta de su casa.

—Claro, espera un segundo a que las ponga en agua antes de marcharnos.

Una vez en la cocina, mientras llenaba un jarrón de agua, Bella pensó que, después de todo, quizá fuera capaz de disfrutar de la noche.

—De acuerdo —dijo al volver, recogiendo su bolso del perchero que había junto a la puerta—, podemos irnos.

Salieron y se bajaron las escaleras del porche. Bella se detuvo en seco al llegar al camino de entrada. En lugar de la vieja furgoneta de Edward, se encontró con un elegante Corvette negro. Cuando alzó la vista para mirar a Edward, éste se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Invertí bien en bolsa, y dio sus frutos.

Cada vez que pensaba que sabía todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de Edward, la sorprendía desvelándole algo nuevo. El tipo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Edward hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por concentrarse en la carretera, pero le costaba horrores con las larguísimas piernas de Bella tan cerca de él. Y su vestido, ¡Dios mío, qué vestido!

Poco antes, cuando le abrió la puerta de su casa, su primera idea fue que estaba para comérsela. Perversa, buenísima y endiabladamente deseable. La ligera seda no hacía nada por ocultar sus curvas; la caída del vestido marcaba perfectamente sus caderas y su pecho. Edward apenas podía contener el aullido agonizante que su garganta pujaba por expulsar.

Con los pantalones vaqueros que se había puesto, sería imposible disimular que se había empalmado. Y sólo Dios sabía lo poco que tardaría en ocurrir eso. No pudo evitar ponerse a pensar inmediatamente en un buen polvo, y se imaginó arrancándole aquel vestidito y abalanzándose sobre ella allí mismo, en la entrada de su casa.

Y cómo olía... aquella mezcla inconfundible de perfume y mujer, entremezclada, intoxicando sus sentidos e imposibilitando cualquier pensamiento sensato y coherente. Edward estaba convencido de que le había lanzado el ramo de flores como un adolescente en su primera cita, y de que probablemente no había murmurado nada más inteligible que el gruñido de un cavernícola.

¿Sabía acaso el efecto que le causaba? ¿Cómo podía alguien que le había dejado tan claro que no estaba interesada en él, comportarse y vestirse para seducirle de una forma que ni la mismísima Dalila a Sansón?

Observó a Bella por el rabillo del ojo y la vio estirarse para acomodarse en el sillón del Corvette. La seda se le pegaba al pecho acentuando sus pezones, apenas ocultos bajo algo que recordaba vagamente a un sujetador.

Edward se acomodó en su asiento para disimular su incipiente incomodidad y trató de pensar en algún tema de conversación que alejara su mente de la diosa del sexo que tenía sentada a su lado. Puede que las matemáticas, o el béisbol...

Gracias a Dios, Bella comenzó a hablar y se vio obligado a abandonar la idea de parar en el primer camino de tierra que viera y follársela allí mismo para interesarse cortésmente en su conversación.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Trató de formular una frase coherente, pero su mente se vio repleta de imágenes de piernas sedosas y cuerpos sudorosos.

Piensa, insensato, piensa.

Tenía que alejar su mente de las bragas de Bella y concentrarse en su pregunta. ¿Bragas? La palabra en sí le atrajo imágenes aún más eróticas sobre si Bella llevaría o no bragas.

—¿Eh? —Fue todo lo que consiguió decir.

—¿La cena? ¿Vamos a cenar, no? —Le estaba mirando como si mirara a un extraterrestre.

¡Joder! ¡La cena!

¡Céntrate, hombre! Ni que no te hubieras acostado con una mujer en siglos. ¡Un momento, hace siglos que no te acuestas con una mujer!

—Ah, sí, claro. Perdona, estaba pensando en el béisbol. Pensé en llevarte a Boudreaux.

Iba a necesitar más que las estadísticas de béisbol para sobrevivir a la cena. No sabía cómo iba a conseguir observarla durante la cena e inhalar su fragancia femenina sin lanzarse a por ella a través de la mesa y cenársela a ella literalmente. Iba a ser una noche muuuy larga...

Bella asintió en aprobación al oír que iban a Boudraux. Se trataba de un restaurante muy acogedor, a las afueras de Forks, que databa de principios del siglo XX. Servían un amplio abanico de platos que iba desde los típicos platos de la cocina sureña a la cocina francesa. Recordando algunos de los deliciosos manjares de los que había disfrutado allí, se ilusionó ante la idea de volver allí después de tanto tiempo.

Dejaron el coche en el aparcamiento del restaurante y se dirigieron hacia el interior. Se preguntó si le pasaría algo a Edward, pensando que quizá no se encontrara del todo bien, pues había parecido incómodo en el coche, retorciéndose y meditabundo hasta que, cuando por fin se puso a hablar, ¡le soltó todo un discurso sobre el béisbol!

Ir en el coche, sentada junto a Edward, había sido un auténtico infierno. Cada vez que se movía, le llegaban oleadas de su colonia. No sólo encontraba la colonia que llevaba de lo más atractiva, sino que su masculina fragancia natural le evocaba unos deseos primitivos que era incapaz de hacer desaparecer; como el deseo de hundirlos dedos en su pelo, acercarlo e inhalar profundamente su potente masculinidad. Era incapaz de encontrar la experiencia desagradable, pese a sus esfuerzos por que así fuera.

Les sentaron en una mesa para dos, pequeña e íntima, en una esquína del restaurante. Se preguntó de quién habría sido la idea, o si la camarera habría pensado que querrían un poco de privacidad.

Se tomó unos minutos para echar un vistazo a su alrededor. El sitio no había cambiado desde hacía un siglo, y desde luego que no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo allí. De hecho, Boudreaux era una antigua plantación, y su belleza y el recuerdo de los distinguidos años anteriores a la guerra era aún perceptible. El restaurante estaba repleto de muebles antiguos, brocados drapeados y pinturas del siglo XIX. El ambiente sureño de antaño dominaba el decorado, trasladando a la gente a tiempos remotos y largamente olvidados.

Su camarera apareció y Edward le sugirió que compartieran una botella de vino; sorprendiendo a Bella con sus conocimientos de tipos y cosechas. Alabó su elección.

—¿Crees que porque viva aquí sólo conozco marcas de cervezas?

—Yo no he dicho eso, ¿verdad?

—Tampoco ha hecho falta. He visto por tu cara que te sorprendías. El que viva en un pueblecito no significa necesariamente qué tenga que ser un paleto cualquiera.

¿A qué se suponía que venía aquello? Vaya, alábale para que sienta insultado, si eso.

—Estás de un quisquilloso esta noche... No trataba de ridiculizarte, sino de alabar tus conocimientos de enología. No hace falta que saltes por algo que hayas considerado tú sólito que opino de ti.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Supongo que estoy un poco hipersensible con cómo crees que soy.

¿Edward? ¿Sensible? ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Desde el domingo, Bella había hecho todo lo posible por ofenderle sin resultado alguno. Era un hombre duro de roer.

Alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

—Empecemos de cero, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que ésta sea una noche especial para nosotros dos.

Oh, oh. Una noche especial. Esa frase presagiaba cosas en las que Bella no se atrevía a pensar siquiera.

—Mira —dijo con su mejor tono de "a decir verdad"—. Los dos sabemos que organizaste esta supuesta cita esta tarde. No es una cita de verdad. No somos pareja, así que no te hagas ilusiones. Esta noche no va a pasar nada.

Le dedicó una perversa sonrisa que hizo que se le acelerara el pulso.

—Ya veremos, ¿no crees?

Tras pedir la cena, Bella bebió un sorbo de su vino, un Merlot suave, cálido y aromático, pero no demasiado áspero. Estaba muy bueno y tuvo que admitir que Edward había hecho una elección excelente. Finalmente, empezó a relajarse.

—Háblame de tu vida —le preguntó Edward, recostándose en la silla y pasando lentamente el dedo por el borde de su copa de vino.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué tal, qué has estado haciendo desde que dejaste Forks? Sé que tiene que ver con el teatro, pero me interesa más saber cómo decidiste hacer eso.

—Fue una elección sencilla —le explicó—. Cuando me gradué me concedieron una beca de teatro en la Universidad de Nueva York. Mi tutor me dijo que les había gustado mucho la redacción que escribí.

—¿De qué iba?

Bella lo recordaba perfectamente. Había puesto toda su alma en aquella redacción, sabedora de que sería la clave de su futuro.

—Escribí sobre sueños, y uno de mis sueños era tener mi propio teatro. Quería estudiar arte dramático, para después trabajar en una ciudad en la que pudiera poner en práctica mi pasión por el teatro.

Arqueó una ceja y le rellenó el vaso de vino.

—Continúa.

Bella rodeó el vaso con la mano, balanceándolo y observando cómo el líquido rojo se movía de un lado a otro.

—No hay mucho más que contar. Fui a la universidad, a clases de teatro y producción, y tuve la suerte de encontrar un trabajo a tiempo parcial en uno de los teatros independientes de la ciudad. Hice buenos contactos y, cuando me licencié, me ofrecieron una oportunidad en el Manhattan Community Playhouse, donde empecé haciendo el trabajo sucio y fui ascendiendo poco a poco. Llegué a asistente de director, cosa que he hecho estos últimos seis años.

—¿Estás contenta?

Alzó los ojos rápidamente para mirarle a la cara.

—Por supuesto. Me encanta mi trabajo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me refería a tu trabajo, sino a si eres feliz en tu vida privada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que qué haces para divertirte. ¿Sales con alguien?¿Quedas con tus amigos? Dudo mucho que trabajes 24 horas al día, Bella; tendrás algún tipo de vida social.

Las alarmas de su cabeza se encendieron. El tema se estaba poniendo demasiado personal, y empezaba a hurgar en un terreno prohibido.

—Ummm, normalmente el trabajo me mantiene ocupada. No tengo demasiado tiempo para mantener una vida social.

Ajjj. Hasta a ella le había sonado a patético.

—¿Y qué pasa con el sexo? —Se inclinó hacia ella, forzándola a responder con esos maravillosos ojos verdes.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —Bajó la vista para centrarse de nuevo en el vaso de vino. ¿Cómo habían pasado de una conversación tan segura como su vida laboral a una discusión sobre su vida sexual?

O su falta de ella.

Edward se rió.

—¿Que qué pasa con eso? ¿Tengo que ser más explícito? ¿Sales con hombres? ¿Tienes algún tipo de vida sexual? Ni que tuvieras dieciséis años, Bella, ¡debes de tener algún tipo de vida amorosa en algún sitio!

No iba a hablar de su vida sexual con Edward. Aunque la tuviera, no lo hablaría con él.

—Bueno, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. — ¿Por qué no podían limitarse a hablar del buen tiempo, o algo por el estilo? Tal vez pudiera hacer que volviera al tema del béisbol.

—Ya veo. —Su sonrisa se trocó en una mueca.

—¿Qué es lo que ves?

—Está claro.

—¿Qué está tan claro?

—No debe de gustarte el sexo.

De verdad, quería gritar. En cuestiones de lógica, Edward era para dar de comer aparte.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Está clarísimo. Huiste de mí cuando éramos pequeños y te besé, y has estado huyendo toda tu vida.

Le hervía la sangre.

—Te diré que me he acostado con un montón de tíos y he tenido cientos de aventuras.

Abrió los ojos de par en par para, un segundo después, romper a reír tan fuerte que los del resto de las mesas le miraron con curiosidad.

—Para ya —le amonestó en tono serio—. Estás llamando la atención, ¿y se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

—Perdona —le dijo, riéndose aún entre dientes. Tomó uno de los rizos de Bella con la mano y lo enredó entre sus dedos, al tiempo que le susurraba—: No me lo creo. No tengo ni idea de qué experiencia tienes con los hombres, pero me apuesto un millón de dólares a que has tenido muy pocos romances a lo largo de tu vida y a que, si te has acostado con alguien, la experiencia no ha sido nada gloriosa y hace tiempo de la última vez.

A la mierda con sus preguntas entrometidas. Y a la mierda con él por estar en lo cierto con su vida sexual.

—Mira, este tema está vetado. No quiero seguir hablando de él. O cambias de tema, o me marcho.

Una sonrisa engreída iluminó su rostro como si acabara de ganar una batalla.

—Está bien, tú mandas. Hablemos de otra cosa.

De alguna manera, sabía que la tregua no sería más que temporal, y que volverían al tema antes de que acabara la noche.

A lo largo de la cena hablaron acerca de la casa, un tema suficientemente seguro. Edward le comentó cuáles qué planes tenía para el resto de las reparaciones, y le hizo algunas sugerencias en cuanto a las mejoras en la propiedad. Tanto sus ideas como su conocimiento la impresionaron. Al parecer, sabía mucho acerca de un montón de temas variados.

—Cuéntame —le preguntó, entre bocado y bocado de una fabulosa lubina al horno—, ¿cómo acabaste en el negocio de la construcción?

—Es una historia muy larga. ¿De verdad quieres oírla entera?

—Sí. —Aún seguía dándole vueltas a la misteriosa desaparición de Edward después del baile de fin de curso.

—Me alisté en el ejército a los dieciocho años. Me metí en algunos problemas poco antes de graduarme, un error estúpido, la verdad, aunque uno que pudo haberme enviado por el mal camino.

—¿Qué error?

—Robé un coche.

Vale, había conseguido que le prestara toda su atención.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?

—Estaba completamente cabreado con la vida por aquel entonces. La típica rebeldía de adolescente, sin rumbo en la vida, sin saber qué quería hacer y sin que la vida aquí me satisficiera. Supongo que sólo quería llamar la atención un poco. A lo mejor sólo necesitaba un catalizador que forzara algún tipo de decisión sobre mi destino; no lo sé. El caso es que una noche me metí en un coche, hice un puente y me fui con él de excursión al condado vecino. La policía de tráfico me detuvo y me trajo de vuelta aquí, a la cárcel.

Bella estaba alucinada. Nunca antes había escuchado aquella historia, y no tenía ni idea de que le hubieran arrestado.

—El policía que me arrestó era amigo de mi padre; no hace falta decir el cabreo que se cogió mi padre cuando se enteró. Me sacó de allí y me informó de que mis opciones eran enrolarme o pudrirme en la cárcel. Tampoco era estúpido del todo, así que escogí la opción militar y me uní al ejército. Un par de semanas después me enviaron fuera.

—Por eso no volví a verte después del baile de primavera.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Exacto. Robé el coche ese mismo fin de semana. —Sonriéndole, le dijo—: Debió de ser culpa tuya. Huíste de mí y me dejaste tan destrozado que me di inmediatamente a la vida delictiva.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Venga, hombre. No seas tan niño. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Bueno, al parecer tengo madera de militar. En cuanto el campamento de entrenamiento para reclutas me liberó de todo aquel resentimiento, no me fue del todo mal en la escuela de infantería. Después de hacer un entrenamiento especial y de librarme del colegio, me alisté en las Fuerzas Especiales.

—¿Y eso significa...? —fue todo cuanto pudo decir sin parecer demasiado asombrada. No tenía ni idea de qué había sido de su vida después del colegio.

Sonrió, pero no con los ojos.

—Sólo que tenía el permiso legal de meterme a escondidas en países extranjeros. Espionaje. Ya sabes, juegos de espías. Está claro que era un trabajo interesante, pero ese tipo de vida te acaba pasando factura. Ascendí rápido y llegué a oficial, pero tras la Guerra del Golfo dejé de ilusionarme con ello. Acabé mi trabajo y lo dejé atras; lo que decidí que iba siendo hora de ir a la universidad.

No sabía nada de todo aquello. Claro que tampoco sabía nada de él ni de nadie de Forks. Una vez se hubo marchado, apenas volvía y, en las raras ocasiones en que lo hacía, no era más que para hacerle una corta visita a su abuela.

—¿Qué era lo que no te gustaba del mundillo militar?

—La Guerra del Golfo fue mi último episodio allí —respondió, apartando a un lado su plato, ya vacío—. Allí mataron a uno de mis mejores amigos. De alguna forma, el hecho de que alguien que te importa muera en tus narices te hace ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. En aquel mismo instante decidí que la vida hacia la que me dirigía no estaba hecha para mí. Quería volver a casa, estudiar una carrera, echar raíces y crear mi propia vida estable. Y eso es lo que hice.

Su voz dejaba entrever el dolor que sentía. Era incapaz de imaginar los horrores por los que debió de pasar.

—Siento lo de tu amigo —le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre la de él—. Debió de ser terrible para ti.

—Lo fue —asintió—. Para qué mentirte. No era tan duro como para que mis amigos no me importaran. Verle morir fue muy duro... fue algo que me cambió la vida.

Bella sintió una pena inmensa por Edward. No podía imaginar por lo que había pasado, ni cómo se había sentido; pero sabía que eso dolía, podía ver el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos. Qué experiencia más horrible; una que, sin duda alguna, cambiaría la vida de cualquiera. No era de extrañar que quisiera volver a casa después de aquello.

Cuando la camarera apareció para retirarles los platos y traerles el café, los dos estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Cuéntame qué tal te fue en la universidad.

—Volví y me fui a la Universidad de Carolina del Sur, donde me licencié en Empresariales. Allí fue donde conocí a Emmet. Durante la carrera, Emmet y yo trabajamos en la compañía de construcciones de mi tío; media jornada durante el año y a tiempo completo los veranos. A los dos nos gustaba trabajar con las manos, y nos divertía construir cosas. Una cosa llevó a la otra y en cuanto salimos de la universidad pusimos en marcha Construcciones C&H, y montamos una tienda aquí, en Forks. ¡Y esa es mi vida!

Había mucho más en Edward de lo que pensó en un principio. Había experimentado cosas que ella probablemente ni siquiera podría entender, y había visto y hecho mucho más de lo que pudiera hacer ella nunca. Y, sin embargo, donde más feliz había sido era aquí, en Forks.

Aunque no le había mencionado a su ex—mujer. Y Bella estaba verdaderamente interesada en saber qué había pasado con ella.

Irina y Eleazar Brandon la sacaron de sus pensamientos deteniéndose a saludarles. A Bella no le sorprendió verles allí. Probablemente les hubieran nombrado cotillas oficiales de su cita con Edward; con Irina de por medio, el pueblo entero tendría un informe de lo más completo a primera hora de la mañana siguiente.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira quién hay aquí —dijo Irina con entusiasmo—. Arreglados y juntos, ¡hacéis una pareja maravillosa! Ya era hora de que la convencieras para que saliera contigo, Edward —le dijo, guiñándoles un ojo.

Edward sonrió como un chiquillo al tiempo que se ponía en pie para saludar a Irina.

—No paraba de darme calabazas, Irina. Gracias a Dios, esta tarde estaba el grupo de teatro por ahí para ayudarme a darle un empujoncito.

Bella sonrió de mala gana y apenas dijo nada. Se sentía como un mono de feria. Por supuesto, Edward cargaba con toda la conversación, disfrutando de la atención que le prestaban y dándole más importancia de la necesaria a su supuesta cita.

—Bueno, os dejamos que disfrutéis de la compañía. ¡Pero no tengas a nuestra directora despierta hasta muy tarde!

Se despidieron de Irina y Eleazar y se acabaron sus cafés.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Edward, mientras pagaba la cuenta.

No veía el momento de perder de vista a la Asociación de Casamenteros de Forks.

Y, pese a que aquella noche había aprendido más de Edward de lo que en toda su vida, aquello no cambiaba las cosas. En un par de semanas ella habría vuelto a su vida de Nueva York y él se quedaría allí, en forks.

No quería sentir la atracción que sentía cada vez que le tenía cerca. Ni tampoco le importaba que su mente se olvidara rápidamente de sus metas y sueños cuando veía aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes y su culito perfecto.

Prioridades, Isabella. El puto Edward no está entre ellas.

Así que, por muy agradable que hubiera sido la velada, se alegró de que su cita hubiera concluido. Había cumplido con su parte, había salido a cenar con Edward, y ahora se iba a ir a casa.

**Jajajajajaja que les ha parecido?...me reí un mundo imaginándome a Edward pensando en las estadísticas de Beisbol..jajajaja…y bella con su "Halagale para que se sienta insultado…jajajaja gracias por su apoyo chicas, seguire actualizando, porfa para el siguiente cap prepárense porque estará un poco caliente….jajajaja **


	7. Capitulo 7

**ALERTA LECTORES!..este capitulo tiene contenido LEMMON, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad y tengan un balde de agua a la mano jajajajajajajajaja.**

**Disfrútenlo! ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

—Por aquí no se va a mi casa. —Bella miró a Edward con recelo.

—Lo sé —replicó éste, sin siquiera mirarla.

Nada más abandonar el restaurante, había tomado la dirección contraria a la de la casa de Bella. ¿Qué pretendía ahora y cuánto más iba a durar aquel calvario?

—¿Dónde me llevas? Si no te importa, quiero irme a casa. Ahora.

—Quiero enseñarte algo —le dijo, sonriéndola con aire misterioso—. No tardaremos mucho, te lo prometo.

Tenía dos opciones: comenzar a discutir o aceptar que le llevara a ver lo que quería que viera. Suspirando, decidió aguantar un par de minutos más en el reducido espacio del coche de Edward. Un par de minutos más de tortura, mientras miraba furtivamente su increíble perfil, su grueso pelo cobrizo, sus penetrantes ojos verdes, e inhalaba el embriagador perfume de su colonia. Una auténtica tortura; pero ella era valiente. Podría aguantarlo un poco más.

Estaba tan ocupada observando a Edward que no se fijó en hacia dónde se dirigían, de manera que se sorprendió al comprobar que estaban entrando en El acantilado de Forkie, llamado así porque la zona se hallaba en lo alto de un acantilado que daba a Forks.

¡Dios santo, pero si era la zona a la que todos los adolescentes iban a meterse mano! Nunca había estado allí, pero sabía perfectamente dónde estaba, y los demás chicos del colegio le habían contado suficientes historias sobre ello.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Edward detuvo el coche y se volvió para mirarla.

—Pensé que nos vendría bien parar a hacer un poco la digestión y observar las estrellas. Es una noche preciosa y no me apetecía dejarte en casa tan pronto. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—¿Importarme? Claro que no, ¿por qué habría de importarme?

Genial, ¿entonces por qué le sudaban las manos? Y de todas formas, ¿qué edad tenía? Tal vez la edad no importara para acudir al sitio oficial de magreo del pueblo.

—Salgamos a ver esas estrellas. —Salió del coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta de Bella, abriéndosela y ofreciéndole la mano para salir.

Sin ninguna gana, Bella puso su mano sudorosa sobre la de él y dejó que la sacara del coche; pero en lugar de soltarle la mano, Edward la mantuvo agarrada mientras caminaban hacia el borde del acantilado. Bella podía sentir su calor y su fuerza al sentir cómo sostenía con firmeza su manita entre las suyas enormes. Lo que estaba claro era que sus manos no estaban sudorosas.

Llegaron al borde del acantilado y Edward puso a Bella frente a él.

—Preciosa —le susurró al oído.

Bella estaba de acuerdo. Era una noche perfectamente clara y a través del cielo de verano se veían miles de estrellas, tan cerca que estaba segura de que si alargaba la mano podría tocarlas. Se levantó una suave brisa que acabó con la incomodidad de la humedad del día, y, abajo, las luces de Forks reflejaban las que había en el cielo, haciéndolas parecer imágenes reflejadas.

—Sí que lo es —murmuró, maravillada ante la vista que jamas habría conseguido ver entre los rascacielos de Nueva York—. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

—Me refería a ti, no a la vista —le susurró Edward con voz ronca al oído, al tiempo que la rodeaba con los brazos. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir cómo su respiración le despeinaba el pelo de la coronilla; tan cerca como para sentir su torso contra su espalda, sus brazos sujetándola por la mitad, justo debajo del pecho.

Los pezones se le endurecieron y le dio miedo volver a respirar.

-Estoy seguro de que ya habías visto esto antes. La vista desde aquí siempre ha sido así.

—Nunca había estado aquí. —La increíble belleza de las luces que brillaban por encima y por debajo suyo y el hecho de que Edward la tuviera entre sus brazos la tenían completamente hechizada. Allí arriba se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. No había más ruido que el murmullo de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose al compás de la suave brisa de verano. Era como si estuvieran completamente solo en el universo. Solos, Edward y ella.

La obligó a darse la vuelta, para que la mirara.

—¿Cómo que no lo habías visto antes? —El rayo de luna iluminaba su rostro inquisitivo.

—Ya te lo he dicho: es la primera vez que vengo aquí. —Genial. Otra cosa de la que avergonzarse. ¿Quién iba a querer salir con la friki del teatro, de todas formas?

—Joder, Bella, eso sí que es una sorpresa. En todo el tiempo que viviste aquí, durante los años del colegio, ¿ningún chico te trajo aquí?

Se echó a reír ante la voz de asombro con que lo había dicho.

—No, Edward, nadie me había traído aquí hasta esta noche. Supongo que me había perdido una vista maravillosa todo este tiempo. No tenía ni idea de que fuera tan bonito.

—Lo que te has perdido no se reduce sólo a eso, muñeca. —De pronto, sus ojos se oscurecieron como si acabara de pasar una nube y una chispa de diablura brilló en sus órbitas esmeralda—. Sabes a qué subían los chavales aquí, ¿verdad?

—No soy tan inocente, Edward. Claro que sé qué se venía a hacer aquí, sólo que nunca...

—¿Nunca llegaste a experimentarlo tú misma?

Asintió, sintiéndose estúpidamente inepta; un vestigio de la niña timida que fue volvía para atormentarla. Bella jamás había pensado que se estuviera perdiendo nada excepcional por no ir allí. Por supuesto que conocía todas las historias de quién quedaba con quién en El acantilado de Forkie, y quién se había quedado embarazada en qué coche. El típico cotilleo de un pueblecito. Pero nunca había echado de menos que ningún chico la llevara allí.

¿Por qué lo echaba de menos ahora? ¿Con Edward? ¿Y por qué le molestaba que obviamente Edward guardara buenos recuerdos de aquel sitio? Claro que había traído a otras chicas allí, Edward había sido un chico popular en el colegio, el chico malo con el que toda niña buena quería salir. Después de tantos años, no debería molestarle ¿así que, por qué le molestaba?

—Creo que ya iba siendo hora de que alguien te enseñara lo que te perdiste. —Su voz bajó hasta hacerse apenas audible. Le acarició los hombros desnudos, retirándole el pelo y tomando unos de sus rizos antes de que cayera hacia atrás, dejando que se le enredara entre los dedos mientras la miraba con ardor.

—No.

—¿Sigo dándote miedo? —Estaba provocándola.

Trató de liberarse de su abrazo, pero él se lo impidió.

—No me da miedo nada, Edward Cullen, y menos tú. Ya no tengo dieciséis años, sé perfectamente bien qué hago y qué es lo que quiero, y esto no es lo que quiero.

—Creo que estás mintiendo. Tú y yo hemos estado jugando al ratón y al gato estos últimos días, Bella. Yo estoy listo para saltar, ¿y tú? ¿Estás lista para que te coma?

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios Santo. No quería pensar en esas imágenes. Imágenes primarias de ellos despatarrados por el suelo mientras Edward le comía el chocho mientras ella gritaba extasiada en la tranquila noche.

—No. —El corazón le latía desbocado, la transpiración le caía por el canalillo y las bragas se le humedecieron de la excitación.

—Demuéstralo. —Sus ojos brillaron con una pizca de humor y de reto—. Bésame una vez; un beso fuerte y apasionado. Dime que no sientes nada y te dejaré en paz.

Si le besaba, no le dejaría ir. Le roía el hambre; se moría por eso: por el sexo, por sentirse libre y salvaje por una vez en la vida.

No sería capaz de sobrevivir.

—No tengo que demostrar nada.

—Cobarde.

—No soy una cobarde; simplemente, me niego a seguirte este juego de niños.

—Eso es porque me tienes miedo. Un beso, Bella. Sólo un beso fuerte y apasionado. Enséñame lo que sabes hacer y te dejaré en paz para siempre.

De acuerdo, un beso. Podía hacerlo. Sólo tenía que darle un besito y se libraría de él. Un pico rápido para deshacerse de Edward para siempre. Valía la pena, para recobrar su cordura.

—Está bien. —Se inclinó sobre él, le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y puso los labios contra los de él, apretando los labios con fuerza. Lo acabó tan pronto como pudo, dando un paso hacia atrás con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca. Ya está, lo había hecho; le había dado un beso, no había sentido nada, y se había acabado.

Si no fuera porque Edward estaba riéndose.

Venga, el beso tampoco había estado tan mal, ¿no?

Edward se acercó a ella, que se había alejado de golpe, y se inclina hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. Su aliento le acariciaba la mejilla y sus ojos se encontraron.

—Muñeca, eso ha sido, sin duda alguna, un beso fuerte, pero apenas ha sido apasionado. El trato era un beso fuerte y apasionado. — Deslizó una mano por detrás de la nuca de Bella y puso la otra en su cadera, tiró de ella para acercarla, apretando al hacerlo su musculoso cuerpo contra el de ella—. Puesto que no quieres hacerlo bien, lo haré yo por ti.

Bajó los labios hasta los de ella, e hizo con ello que el mundo de Bella se volviera del revés.

A Bella ya la habían besado antes. Pero no así, ningún beso había sido como este. Nunca la habían besado con este tipo de pasión e intimidad. Edward le dio lo que ella no había estado dispuesta a darle a él, lo que había tenido miedo de darle: un beso cargado de sentimientos, lleno de emociones.

Un beso que pedía a gritos deseo y necesidad, secretos oscuros. Secretos que se moría por descubrir.

Edward exploró la textura de su boca con la lengua, deslizando los labios una y otra vez sobre los de ella, mientras sus lenguas jugaban a un ritmo sensual. El cuerpo de Bella, temblando, se aferraba a él para no caerse mientras sus fuertes brazos la sostenían.

No había un solo resquicio de su cuerpo que no pidiera a gritos que le tocara. No pudo ahogar los gemidos de placer que escapaban de sus labios cuando él le recorría el cuerpo con sus manos, animándole a que siguiera sus exploraciones por la garganta, por los brazos, por la espalda. Tocara donde tocara, sus terminaciones nerviosas prendían fuego hasta que apenas pudo mantenerse en pie. Si no la hubiera tenido agarrada en sus brazos, probablemente se hubiera caído al suelo.

Pero ella también quería tocarle. Llevaba demasiado tiempo preguntándose qué habría pasado si hubiera dado ese paso con él, si se hubiera permitido reconocer lo que sentía por él.

Por una maldita vez, no quería sentir miedo.

Deslizó las manos por encima de los brazos de Edward. Sus bíceps se tensaron cuando se agarró a ellos para intentar acercarse más. Apartó la boca de la de él y le recorrió a besos la barbilla y la garganta, sintiendo en el cuello cómo se le desbocaba el pulso cuando tocaba el punto en el que su sangre bombeaba a un ritmo desenfrenado.

El hecho de saber que sus besos afectaban a Edward tanto como a ella le excitó increíblemente. Le mordisqueó suavemente el hombro. Edward gruñó y metió las manos entre el pelo de Bella, acercándola más, envolviendo sus puños con mechones de pelo y volviendo a arrastrar los labios sobre los de ella.

A Bella le flaquearon las rodillas. Estaba recostada sobre el brazo de Edward, prácticamente boca abajo. De pronto, la levantó en volandas, sin dejar de besarla; se acercó a una mesa de picnic que había cerca y la tumbó encima.

Bella abrió los ojos para ver la mirada luminosa de él estudiándola detenidamente. La luna llena iluminaba con claridad sus facciones y su cuerpo. Sus ojos la escrutaban, buscando una respuesta en los ojos de ella. Bella no podía apartar la vista de él, clavada como la tenía en la oscura pasión de su mirada.

Edward recorrió su brazo desnudo con mano vacilante, arrastrando suavemente la punta de los dedos desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y se llevó la mano a la boca, besándole con suavidad los nudillos.

—Llevamos demasiado tiempo jugando al mismo juego. Ya va siendo hora de que lo acabemos. Te deseo, Bella, y como no te levantes inmediatamente de esta mesa y te vayas, pretendo tenerte.

Bella ahogó un grito ante la apasionada promesa de su voz ronca. La forma tan íntima en que su mirada se clavaba en la de ella habría bastado para que quisiera echar a correr, pero no se movió. Estaban juntos y ella era incapaz de romper el lazo que les unía. Oleadas de pasión y de deseo le recorrieron las venas hasta que quiso gritar de frustración.

Dilo. Di las palabras. No sucederá nada malo. No eres tu madre, Bella.

—Te deseo, Edward. Ahora.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella, y Bella sintió el frío metal de la mesa contra sus piernas desnudas. Situó las manos a cada lado de su cadera, para acercarse a la mesa, hundió la cabeza y volvió a besarla en los labios. Mientras la besaba sin sentido, deslizó las manos por las caderas hasta el lugar en que su vestido dejaba ver los muslos. Le levantó el vestido y se inclinó sobre ella, presionando su erección contra el sexo de ella.

El contacto fue eléctrico. Su polla ardía y le abrasaba el anhelante coño. Bella jadeó y se sintió que cada vez más húmeda.

—Dios mío, Bella —murmuró Edward entre dientes. Movió el, cuerpo hacia el de ella, lentamente—. Te deseo; llevo tanto tiempo deseándote. —Volvió a besarla, arrancando gemidos de placer con sus movimientos suaves y sensuales.

Sus manos le recorrían todo el cuerpo, deslizándose por cada rincón expuesto de su cuerpo y provocando escalofríos a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Sus piernas pedían a gritos sus caricias, humedeciendo con su deseo sus bragas de seda. Edward siguió besándola con fuerza al tiempo que le acariciaba la tripa, introduciendo el dedo meñique en el piercing que tenía en el ombligo.

—Esto es jodidamente sexy —dijo, inclinándose para lamer el piercing y la zona de la tripa—. Nunca habría imaginado que tuvieras uno.

No había sido más que un capricho, la tontería de un día aburrido. Un par de colegas se habían detenido ante la tienda de piercings y, como no quería que la dejaran de lado, había ido con ellos.

En aquel momento se había sentido audaz. No quería tener miedo y, total, no tenía a nadie que le dijera qué hacer o no hacer, así que había entrado y se había hecho el piercing en el ombligo. Le había hecho sentir decadente, un poco salvaje y todo lo que no era ella normalmente ella.

—No sabía que fueras una chica rebelde —dijo, inclinándose hacia delante y apretando su erección contra su vibrante sexo.

—Y no lo soy. —No lo era. No la conocía.

—Pues yo creo que escondes una criatura salvaje, Bella. No debes de dejarla salir demasiado a menudo.

No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. No era nada salvaje. Nunca se arriesgaba; nunca...

Pero mírala. ¿Que no era salvaje? Ya, claro. Estaba completamente despatarrada sobre una mesa de picnic en un lugar público, retorciéndose de placer con un tío buenísimo y empalmado. Aquello era todo lo salvaje que pudiera imaginar cualquiera.

Debería darle vergüenza su comportamiento pero, qué coño, ya estaba harta de comportarse siempre bien. Quería que Edward la tocara, la besara; quería que le metiera la polla hasta el fondo, y que le acariciara el clítoris con la lengua.

Y aquel momento era el idóneo. Alzó las caderas, esperando que la follara, que la lamiera, que hiciera cualquier cosa para calmar la incesante sed de su interior.

Pero, en lugar de hacerlo, Edward se puso en pie y movió las manos hacia sus tetas, posando las palmas justo debajo de ellas. Los pezones se le endurecieron y se movió sin pensarlo, suplicándole sin hablar que la tocara.

—¿Quieres que te toque?

—Sí. Joder, ¡claro que sí! Edward, por favor.

Se oyó a sí misma hablar, pero no reconoció su propia voz. Ronca, excitada y suplicante; era como si acabara de descubrir una parte de ella desconocida hasta ahora. Una parte salvaje y lasciva, una parte que llevaba tanto tiempo escondiendo. La parte que, según Edward, se escondía en ella.

Tal vez no se conociera tan bien como pensaba.

Cuando Edward alargó las palmas de las manos hacia sus tetas, Bella arqueó la espalda instintivamente, llenando así sus manos. Le frotó los pezones con la punta de los dedos, lo que provocó que oleadas de deseo le recorrieran el cuerpo entero, desde el pecho hasta ese punto vibrante entre las piernas.

Su respuesta a las caricias de Edward la sorprendió. Había mucho más en lo que estaban haciendo, en lo que estaba sintiendo, de lo que hubiera experimentado nunca. No es que aquello fuera nuevo para ella; pero con otros hombres había sido distinto. Sólo se había tratado de sexo. El sexo sin intimidad era fácil, sólo requería una respuesta física, sin mezclar las emociones. Pero, le gustara o no, el lazo que la unía a Edward siempre había sido emocional.

Y ahora, mientras sus labios buscaban los de él, respondiendo con hambre a cada movimiento de su lengua, Bella se dio cuenta de la diferencia: lo que estaban haciendo llevaba implícito mucho más que el simple hecho de dos personas llevados por la lujuria física y que se morían por un poco de intimidad. Sus corazones estaban implicados en ello; querer, importarse, desear algo más allá de lo físico.

Sus antiguos temores volvían a atemorizarla, y se puso tensa. Se enfrió como el viento frío, apartando la mano de Edward de golpe.

—No puedo hacerlo.

Edward se quedó quieto un momento, buscando el contacto visual con ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—¿Por qué sientes algo por mí? —Le acarició la tripa y, con cada movimiento de la mano, le levantaba el vestido más y más, hasta que le llegó a las caderas, dejando al descubierto sus bragas húmedas de placer.

—No, no es verdad...

—No me digas que no sientes nada, Bella. —Deslizó una mano por su tripa, hacia abajo, introduciendo los dedos en el pedacito de seda, acariciando suavemente su clítoris erecto.

Bella jadeó, aspiró profundamente, como si llevara demasiado tiempo sin oxígeno y gritó en silencio lo mucho que le necesitaba.

A la mierda con el miedo, ¡quería hacerlo!

—Tienes necesidades, muñeca. Necesidades de las que yo puedo hacerme cargo. Creo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo, Bella, necesitas correrte.

—Sí —dijo, rindiéndose al final en su lucha interna—. Haz que me corra, Edward.

Buscó los lazos de sus caderas, desatándolos y retirando la tela de su piel húmeda y caliente.

Las pulsaciones alcanzaron niveles desorbitados, obligándola a llevarse la mano a la entrepierna y masajear la sensación hasta que se vino. Alzó la cabeza y vio que Edward miraba fijamente el punto entre sus piernas.

—Tienes un chocho tan bonito, muñeca. ¿Sabes que puedo olerte cuando te excitas y estás cerca de mí?

No, no lo sabía, pero lo comprendía. A ella le era tan familiar la fragancia de Edward que, cuando le sentía a su alrededor, sólo quería respirar.

—Hueles muy dulce, a almizcle de verano y flores silvestres. Dios, cómo me pones. A veces, cuando estás cerca, lo paso fatal. Haces que se me ponga tan dura que sólo puedo pensar en arrancarte la ropa y metértela hasta el fondo.

Nunca la habían deseado tanto. Los sentimientos que provocaba en Edward le hacían sentir poderosa y fuerte.

—Pues aquí estoy, Edward, tómame.

Apartó la mirada de su vulva y la miró a la cara, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa salvaje y peligrosa.

—No dudes que voy a tomarte. Además, quiero hacerlo, ¿estás preparada, bombón?

—Sí. —Más que preparada.

—Pero, antes de nada, quiero probar tu leche, a ver si sabes tan bién como hueles. —Se puso de rodillas y le abrió las piernas, acercándose cada vez más a su temblorosa vulva. Cuando su lengua se acercó haciendo movimientos circulares y le lamió la leche, Bella arqueó las caderas, levantándolas de la mesa, gimiendo fuerte y largamente.

Eso era lo que se sentía cuando te llevaba al límite alguien que te importaba. No, no se trataba de alguien que le importara... alguien a quien deseaba. No podía dejar entrar a las emociones; era demasiado peligroso. ¡Oh, Dios, cómo hacía que se sintiera! Era como flotar en las nubes mientras cientos de manos la tocaban, elevándola a un nivel de placer desconocido hasta ahora.

El miedo desapareció y dio paso al deseo; su mente se centraba en las caricias de Edward, en su tórrida boca y las cosas tan maravillosas que le hacía.

La lamió con lengüetazos cortos y rápidos, llevándola al límite pero sin dejarla acabar una y otra vez, dejándola al borde de las lágrimas. Parecía tener una habilidad innata para saber cuándo la dejaría inconsciente de placer, y se detenía siempre a un lengüetazo de alcanzarla.

—Edward, por favor —suplicó, sin importarle ya, sabiendo que sólo necesitaba lo que podía darle.

Edward se retiró, su cálido aliento acariciando el sexo inflamado de Bella.

—Sabes mejor que el desierto más dulce del sur, Bella. Podría pasarme toda la noche comiéndote.

Pero no tendría toda la noche, porque la siguiente vez que golpeó el clítoris con la lengua, las caderas se elevaron de la mesa y llegó al orgasmo. Bella buscó la lengua de él, empapada con sus jugos, mientras su orgasmo duraba y duraba durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Mientras tanto, Edward continuó lamiendo su vulva, bebiéndose su orgasmo y cubriendo su clítoris con los labios hasta que, al final, se apartó, se levantó y se limitó a observarla.

Apenas podía levantar la cabeza, pero lo que vio la dejó perpleja. Nunca había visto tanto deseo en la cara de un hombre; sus intenciones se veían claramente en el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula cerrada y el pequeño tic que palpitaba en la sien.

Su polla se percibía claramente a través del pantalón vaquero, grande, dura y gorda; Bella se moría por tocarla.

Qué coño, quería devorarle de un trago, hacerle experimentar lo mismo que él, y volver a empezar desde el principio después.

No quería marcharse de El acantilado de Forkie, dándose cuenta por fin de que no se había perdido más que excusas y más excusas en su adolescencia. Lo que de verdad se había perdido era lo que estaba teniendo en aquel momento. Con Edward.

Y no quería dejarle marchar.

Aquella necesidad de poseerle, de fundirse en uno solo con él, no hizo sino que sus antiguos miedos volvieran a nublar el deseo.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Sus sentimientos por Edward la hacían vulnerable y débil. Como su madre. Y, al igual que su madre, podía ser propensa a elegir mal. Edward Cullen no era una buena elección; eso ya lo sabía.

Y, como su madre, había dejado que sus deseos la influenciaran para llevarla a hacer una elección desastrosa. Una decisión que tenía que rectificar ya mismo.

—¡No! —Dijo energéticamente, levantándose y apartándose de golpe—No puedo hacerlo. Edward se quedó quieto un segundo. Jadeaba y tomaba bocanadas de aire irregulares. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, sus dedos a centímetros de los muslos de ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo, tratando de calmar su pulso irregular.

—Ya lo hemos hecho.

—No, no lo hemos hecho. Tú sí, quiero decir, yo, pero... ¡mierda! —Ni siquiera era capaz entenderse ella misma. Se bajó de la mesa, recuperó sus bragas y las apretó en el puño, sin molestarse siquiera de volver a ponérselas. Volvió a colocar el vestido en su sitio y le dio la espalda a Edward.

—¿He hecho algo malo? —preguntó quedamente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no has hecho nada malo, Edward. Es sólo que no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?

—Esto —repitió, mortificada por haber dejado que llegara tan lejos sin pararle. Tal vez fuera una cobarde, pero no iba a dejarse tomar el pelo—. Contigo. Lo siento, pero es una equivocación. Estamos equivocados.

—No te entiendo. Lo que acabamos de compartir ha sido increíble para los dos. He visto cómo respondías; joder, Bella, nunca había visto a nadie correrse con tanto abandono. ¿Así que cuál es el verdadero problema?

Sintió que se le encendía la cara. Sí, se había sentido abandonada, vale; el juicio era lo que de verdad le había abandonado.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle que le deseaba demasiado como para tomarle? ¿Que no quería acabar como su madre, corriendo detrás de un hombre al que le perdían las mujeres y que lo más probable era que acabara acostándose con todas? ¿Cómo podía decirle que no confiaba en él? ¿Que no se fiaba de ella misma cuando le tenía cerca?

No quería herirle, pero la mejor forma de salir de aquello era conseguir que se enfadara con ella. Una forma cobarde de huir, lo sabía, pero en aquel momento no se sentía con demasiadas fuerzas. Si Edward tratara de convencerla de que sentía algo por él, acabaría arrancándole la ropa ahí mismo.

Era actriz, ¿no?, podía hacer la mejor actuación de su vida. Bella se volvió hacia Edward, blandiendo su expresión más fría.

—Bueno, sí, ha sido entretenido, pero los he visto mejores.

—Los-has-visto-mejores —repitió despacio, como si no la hubiera oído bien.

-Sí. Y aunque es verdad que el orgasmo ha sido bueno, he decidido que no quiero llegar más lejos. Lo he estado pensando y me he dado cuenta de que tengo suficientes cosas en las que pensar ahora mismo de mi vida profesional como para liarme con nadie a nivel personal. —Le miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio cómo se oscurecía su expresión y el tic de su sien latía con más fuerza.

Decididamente, estaba enfadándose. Lo mejor sería que acabara de una vez por todas con ello, ahora que aún le quedaba algo de valor.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarle y apoyó la mano con condescendencia sobre el antebrazo de Edward.

—El orgasmo ha estado bien, Edward, de verdad: muchas gracias por la diversión, y por la cena. ¿Podemos irnos a casa? Tengo muchísimo trabajo que hacer antes de mañana y se está haciendo tarde. —Se giró rápidamente y se apresuró hacia el coche, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó a esperar.

Edward se quedó allí de pie un minuto, observándola desde donde estaba. Bella habría deseado verle la cara, pero se alegró de no poder hacerlo. Le dolía decir aquellas cosas después del momento de intimidad que habían compartido, pero no tenía elección.

Al final, se acercó al coche dando fuertes pisadas. Bella respiró profundamente, confiando en que se hubiera creído sus mentiras y en que estuviera lo suficientemente enfadado como para no dirigirle la palabra en el trayecto hasta su casa. Pero no tenía tanta suerte: se metió en el coche, cerró de un portazo, se giró hacia ella y le tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

—Tal vez pienses que eres buena actriz, señorita directora de teatro de Nueva York —dijo, escupiendo las palabras a través de la mandíbula apretada—, pero te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces tú misma. Esta noche estabas a cien; por mí, por el sexo, por lo que podría suceder entre nosotros y que va más allá de lo que imaginas Lo deseabas tanto como yo, así que no me sueltes toda esa mierda de "no ha significado nada". —Le soltó la barbilla y se giró.

Arrancó el coche y salió a la carretera. No volvió a hablarle hasta que entraron en el camino de tierra de casa de Bella. Cuando se giró para abrir la puerta, le agarró de la muñeca, obligándola a mirarle.

—Estás mintiendo, Bella. Me mientes a mí y te mientes a ti misma

Por desgracia, tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que estaba en lo cierto.

**AHHHHH Frustración! No?...jajajajajaja provoca matarla, de verdad yo opino que hay que erigirle una estatua a Bella, mire que echarse atrás cuando ya estaban en el asunto…que riñones!..bueno chicas espero les haya encantado…no leemos…!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**8**

Edward seguía furioso cuando, a la mañana siguiente, fue a casa de Bella. Se quedó sentado en su camioneta, a la entrada de la casa, tratando de descubrir aún qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior.

Había cenado fenomenal, lo habían pasado bien, y ella había parecido disfrutar de su compañía. Encontraba a Bella fascinante, y no sólo desde el punto de vista físico. Los dos habían salido del mismo sitio pero, de alguna forma, habían acabado tomando caminos completamente opuestos. Eso le intrigaba. Edward quería saber más cosas sobre ella, sobre qué le había llevado a abandonar Forks y por qué le daba miedo volver. Especialmente quería saber qué era lo que le daba tanto miedo.

Había química entre ellos; joder, una química combustible. Recordó los hechos de la noche anterior, sus piernas abiertas sobre la mesa de picnic, su vulva brillante con los jugos de su excitación... y volvió a empalmarse. Cuando hubo superado sus barreras, descubrió que toda ella era fuego y pasión, y que le deseaba tanto como él a ella. Y, cosa que sorprendió a Edward enormemente, no sólo le deseaba físicamente.

Quería una respuesta emocional por parte de Bella, quería saber si lo que había sentido no era más que unilateral. Y había obtenido una respuesta. Nadie que le besara con la intensidad con que Bella le había besado podía estar interesado sólo por el sexo.

¡Pero bueno! Parecía más una mujer que un hombre. Joder, ¿Bella querría saber algo de él por la mañana? Se echó a reír, enfadado consigo mismo por que le importara una mierda lo que pensara o dejara de pensar.

Estaba claro que no le importaba. Había dejado que le tocara para correrse, y luego nada más. Pero sabía que por la mente de Bella pasaban muchas más cosas. Bella no era una puta egoísta. Conocía perfectamente bien a ese tipo de tías: ¡se había casado con una!

No, la noche anterior algo la había asustado, ¿pero el qué?

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, preguntándose por qué cojones se preocupaba siquiera por ello. Ni siquiera era su tipo, y no le interesaba mantener una relación duradera con ella. Era el tipo de mujeres que se mueren por lo que las grandes ciudades puedan ofrecerle y que nunca estarían satisfechas con un hombre que se contentar con la vida que llevaba en Forks.

Tanya tampoco le había querido. Al principio dijo que sí, pero más adelante su verdadera personalidad salió a la luz y descubrió que no quería más que de todo lo que el dinero de Edward pudiera comprarle.

Y, al igual que Tanya, Bella se fijaba sólo en el dinero y el éxito El hecho de que quisiera vender Belle Coeur y utilizar el dinero para comprar su propio teatro en Nueva York era un claro ejemplo del tipo de mujer con el que Edward no quería tener nada que ver. Así que ¿qué tenía que le había hecho volver, que le mantenía interesado?

Sexo.

No hacía más que recordarse que todo lo que quería de Bella era un buen polvo. Nada más. Y por eso estaba tan hecho un lío está mañana. Sí, ella se había corrido sin problemas, pero le había dejado duro como una piedra y hambriento de probarla.

En aquel preciso instante, la mujer a la que deseaba salió por la puerta principal con las manos cargadas de papeles. Llevaba una falda y una camiseta azul, y unas sandalias con tacones que daban la sensación de que, si se giraba demasiado rápido, se rompería el cuello.

Cuando le vio, vaciló en el primer escalón, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si estuviera intentando decidir si acercarse o echar a correr en dirección contraria y encerrarse con llave en casa.

Decidió ser valiente y bajó despacio los escalones del porche deteniéndose frente a la ventana de su camioneta.

—Buenos días —dijo, casi en un susurro, sin apenas mirarle a los ojos y sonrojándose ligeramente. ¿Estaría acordándose de la noche anterior ella también? Era mentira que no hubiera sentido nada; lo llevaba escrito en la cara.

Sólo tenía que demostrarle que le deseaba tanto como él a ella. Sonrió mientras su mente comenzaba a trazar un nuevo plan.

—Buenos días a ti también —dijo alegremente. En aquel instante, decidió olvidarse del cabreo de la noche anterior. La única forma de tenerla era ganándose su confianza, y cabreándola no lo conseguiría. Señaló el montón de papeles con la cabeza—. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—Te...tengo una reunión con los actores y ya llego tarde.— Apostaba a que había esperado encontrárselo enfadado por lo de la noche anterior. De acuerdo, era bastante buena actriz, pero no era tan buena. No se podía fingir el tipo de pasión que había demostrado. Y, después de ello, había querido más.

Vaciló, como si quisiera quedarse a hablar. Tal vez se sintiera mal por cómo acabaron las cosas anoche y quisiera hacer las paces. Parte de su nuevo plan sería hacerla esperar; hacer que, para variar, fuera ella quien le persiguiera.

—Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy —le dijo, y empezó a abrir la puerta de la camioneta. Bella dio un paso hacia atrás—. Que te diviertas. —Ignorándola, se dirigió a la parte posterior de la camioneta para recoger sus herramientas.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo y contuvo una sonrisa. Aún no se había marchado, de hecho, ni siquiera se había movido. Probablemente estuviera esperando a que hiciera algún comentario, o a que tonteara con ella, o incluso que la chillara. Esta vez no. Si Bella Swan le deseaba, tendría que ser ella quien diera el primer paso esta vez. Edward iba a tratar de ser paciente, al menos durante un tiempo.

—De acuerdo —dijo vacilante—, si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde estoy.

—No te preocupes. Lo mismo digo, si me necesitas, aquí estaré.

Se obligó a ni siquiera mirarla, pero deseaba con toda su alma que necesitara algo de él y que, llegado el momento, se lo pidiera.

Los ensayos fueron bastante bien y la obra empezaba a cobrar vida. El reparto trabajaba ya sin leer el guión, y se sabían sus textos sin necesidad de apuntes. Bella estaba contenta con sus talentos musicales. Si no les conociera bien, habría podido jurar que trabajaba con un grupo de actores profesionales. Tenía que reconocer que estaba bastante sorprendida.

Se sentó ante su improvisada mesa en el despacho principal del teatro, haciendo anotaciones y saludando a los miembros del reparto a medida que recogían sus cosas y se marchaban.

Irina se detuvo ante su mesa.

—Qué, querida, ¿cómo ha ido?

—Los ensayos han estado fenomenal. —Bella alzó la vista y sonrió, recordando el dueto que Irina y Alice habían cantado poco antes. Tenían las mejores voces de soprano que hubiera escuchado nunca, sus melodías y armonías perfectamente sincronizadas. Claro que Alice siempre había sido buena cantante. Bella recordaba haberla escuchado dar conciertos en el instituto, e incluso había dirigido a Alice en una obra de mayores. Tenía mucho talento. De hecho, había muchos talentos en Forks, más de los que habría pensado.

—No hablaba de los ensayos —dijo Irina riéndose—, sino de tu cita con Edward anoche.

—Eso —intervino Alice, acercándose y situándose al lado de su madre—. Cuéntanos, Bella, ¿qué tal fue la cita?

Sabía que habría sido demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Llevaba las dos últimas horas ensayando con ellos y sin oír un solo comentario sobre su cita con Edward, y empezaba a pensar que tal vez la dejaran en paz.

Qué equivocada estaba.

—Estuvo bien.

—Bien, ¿bien? ¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a contarnos? ¿Que estuvo bien? —Estaba claro que Irina quería más detalles. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántos cotilleos podían sacarse de un escueto "bien"?

—Lo pasamos bien. Cenamos fenomenal, la conversación fue agradable y luego me llevó a casa. —Parando de camino en El acantilado de Forkie, pero no pensaba mencionar eso. Ni siquiera quería pensarlo ella misma; era incapaz de hacerlo sin ponerse colorada recordando sus besos apasionados, la forma en que Edward le había tocado, la forma en que...

No, no quería volver a revivirlo. Recordar el contacto de su boca y sus manos sobre ella hacía que su mente volara en la dirección que no quería.

Alice e Irina intercambiaron miradas. No se lo creían. Mierda nunca había sabido mentir.

—Vi cómo te miraba Edward anoche, y cómo le mirabas tú a él. Hay algo entre vosotros dos.

—Tal vez no quiera hablar de ello, mamá.

Alice sabía perfectamente bien cuándo le molestaba algo. Pese a no haber mantenido tanto el contacto en estos años, había recuperado su rutina de "mejores amigas" con una rapidez asombrosa. Bella no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos tener una buena amiga en la que confiar.

—No lo sé. De verdad que no sé qué hacer.

Alice miró a su madre e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

—Bueno, querida —dijo Irina, recogiendo sus cosas—. Sé que necesitas hablar con alguien de tu edad. ¿Por qué no hablas un rato con Alice? Pero que sepas que, si me necesitas, te escucharé encantada. —Irina le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Bella se volvió hacia Alice, pero no supo por dónde empezar. Normalmente no confiaba sus sentimientos a nadie, nunca compartía con nadie lo que le sucedía. Cuanto menos supiera la gente de ella, mejor. Ya sabían demasiado.

Por suerte, Alice tomó las riendas.

—Mira, sé que hace bastante que no nos vemos, pero seguimos siendo amigas. Nunca he dejado de preocuparme por ti. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, te juro que no diré nada de lo que me cuentes, ni siquiera a mi madre.

Ante la mirada asombrada de Bella, Alice se rió.

—Ya sé que mi madre es una cotilla; no puede evitar entrometerse en mi vida, por no hablar de la de los demás.

Bella sonrió.

—Tu madre es genial; sólo que le encanta hablar.

—Ya. Sobre ella, sobre mí y sobre cualquiera de Forks. No sirve de nada excusarla, sé que es una cotilla, pero la sigo queriendo igual.

Debía de ser maravilloso sentir ese tipo de unión con tu madre. Era algo que Bella no acababa de entender, pero siempre había envidiado a las amigas que se sentían unidas a sus familias.

—Ahora en serio; pareces necesitar una amiga, y yo estoy aquí para lo que quieras. Cuéntame qué te preocupa.

Alice tenía razón. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que le ayudara a poner en orden lo que sentía por Edward; era consciente de que estaba haciéndose un lío del que no sabría cómo salir.

—No sé por dónde empezar. —Puso el montón de papeles a un lado de la mesa y se recostó sobre la silla.

—Empieza por Edward. Es obvio que siente algo por ti, y tú algo por él, ¿o no?

Se detuvo antes de contestar, sorprendida al oírse decir:

—Sí, pero no quiero.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo nuestro no funcionaría.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Es complicado.

—Tengo tiempo de sobra —dijo Alice, sonriendo con paciencia—. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

Bella nunca había confiado en nadie lo suficiente como para hablarle de su madre. Pero ya iba siendo hora de que lo hiciera; iba siendo hora de sacarlo a la luz, y no de guardárselo para ella sola. Además, Alice sabía tanto de su madre como cualquiera, al menos en cuanto a cómo se sentía Bella acerca del tema.

—Es por mi madre.

Alice asintió.

—Continúa.

—Ya sabes cómo era, con cuántos hombres salió, cuan a menudo desaparecía unos días de Forks sin decir nada a nadie...

—Sé que fue difícil para ti.

—Te quedas corta. Odiaba a esos tipos. Tenía una habilidad especial para escoger siempre al tío equivocado. Los encantadores, tipos increíblemente guapos que no querían más que una cosa y que, en cuanto la conseguían, la abandonaban como a un perro.

—Bella, algunas mujeres no sirven para ser madres. Pero eso no significa que vayas a seguir el mismo camino que ella.

—Huyó, Alice. No le bastaba con ignorarme durante la mayor parte de mi vida: se fugó de casa y no volvió nunca más. Se fugó tras un tío. —Tampoco es que le importara demasiado; hacía mucho tiempo que Renee Swan había dejado de ser su madre.

—Es agua pasada, Bella. Sé que aún duele... y seguirá doliendo siempre, pero no puedes dejar que eso condicione tu vida. Cuéntame en qué afecta exactamente todo eso a tu historia con Edward.

—Nunca he salido con ningún tío en serio, Alice. Los hombres con los que he estado no me atraían lo más mínimo. Eran...

—¿Apuestas seguras?

Bella sonrió.

—Sí, apuestas seguras. Si no me importaban, no podían herirme, así que salía a propósito con tipos a los que no me ataba ningún lazo emocional.

—Por culpa de tu madre.

—En efecto. No quería ser como ella, y tengo miedo de acabar siéndolo. Es lo que me pasa con Edward. Me vuelve loca, Alice; no puedo comer, no puedo dormir, y no dejo de pensar en él. Le deseo tanto que duele. Y, sinceramente, eso me tiene jodidamente muerta de miedo.

Alice le tomó de las manos y se las apretó.

—No eres tu madre; de hecho, no te pareces en nada. Sé lo que hizo, todo el mundo lo sabe; era un alma en pena buscando un tipo de ideal que no existe. Lo he visto antes. Y te aseguro que Edward no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de los tipos a los que perseguía tu madre; eran todos unos perdedores. Y Edward es cualquier cosa menos un perdedor.

Bella se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana, observando cómo el sol de la tarde caía perezosamente sobre la calle principal. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana. Después, se giró hacia Alice, incapaz de ocultar el dolor que había en su voz.

—Todo eso ya lo sé. Pero en el fondo no puedo evitar pensar que me sucederá lo mismo que le sucedió a mi madre. Ni un solo hombre se comprometió con ella de la forma que quería; ninguno la amó de la forma en que quería que la amaran. Creo que tenía unas expectativas inalcanzables. Prefiero no experimentar nada, antes que arriesgarme a acabar como ella. No quiero tener esas necesidades, esos deseos; si no los tengo, no me harán daño.

Alice se puso en pie y se acercó a Bella, reconfortándola con su sonrisa.

—¿No sabes que merece la pena arriesgarse por alguien a quien merece la pena querer? Deja que te diga una cosa: conozco a Edward Cullen desde siempre, y he visto tanto su faceta buena como la mala. Y vi qué le hizo su matrimonio con Tanya. Esa mujer no valía nada y no habría sabido apreciar a un hombre como Edward aunque le hubiera ido la vida en ello.

—¿Por qué no funcionó su matrimonio?

—Desde luego, no fue porque Edward no lo intentara. Se mantuvo a su lado todo lo que pudo, y duró mucho más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros habríamos pensado. Y siempre le fue fiel, Bella. Forks es un pueblecito, créeme, si no lo hubiera sido, nos habríamos enterado todos.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía cómo funcionaban los hervideros de cotilleos de los pueblos. Si una persona se enteraba de algo, el resto del pueblo lo sabría en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—No quería hacerle daño, y eso que ella le estaba destrozando. Si un hombre como Edward se compromete a una cosa, la cumple sea como sea. No es como los tipos a los que perseguía tu madre; dale una oportunidad.

De nuevo, Edward la sorprendió. Era incapaz de imaginárselo como el marido fiel y, decididamente, no le imaginaba aguantando al tipo de tía que era su exmujer. Pero eso no significaba que fuera el hombre adecuado para ella. Y, de todas formas, ¿qué diferencia había? No iba a quedarse en Forks. Como mucho, su relación con Edward sería el típico amor de verano.

—No sé si puedo hacerlo. —Fijó la mirada en el suelo, avergonzada de reconocer lo cobarde que era ante Alice.

Su amiga le apoyó las manos en los hombros, obligándola a alzar la vista.

—Mira, pasa algún tiempo con él; trata de conocerle, en lugar de juzgarle por lo que crees que es. A veces puede parecer un capullo sexista, pero no es más que su forma de ocultar su dolor. Si consigues que deje de lado la bravuconería, es un verdadero caballero, Bella. Y, si no quieres nada más, limítate a salir y divertirte mientras estés aquí. No pasa nada por hacerlo, y no requiere ningún tipo de compromiso.

En el fondo, sabía que Alice tenía razón. Edward no tenía nada que ver con los hombres con los que salía su madre. Pero también llevaban dos formas de vida completamente distintas. Ella no quería cambiar la suya, y Edward parecía contento con lo que tenía.

De todas formas, ¿qué daño había en que pasara algún tiempo con Edward mientras estuviera allí? De hecho, cuando dejaban de sacarse los ojos el uno al otro, lo pasaban bien juntos. Y estaba claro que había química entre ellos. Una química explosiva. Si pudiera concentrarse en lo físico, puede que lo pasara bien.

Acabó relajando los hombros, dejando de lado la tensión.

—Pensaré en lo que me has dicho. Alice recogió sus cosas y Bella le abrió la puerta delantera.

—Gracias, Alice —dijo Bella, apoyándose en el vano de la puerta—. Hacía mucho que no tenía una buena amiga en la que confiar. Te he echado de menos.

Alice se le acercó y la abrazó.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. Y en cuanto a Edward, tal vez yo pueda ver algo que tú no. —Apoyó la mano en el brazo de Bella y añadió—: Abre los ojos, querida. Tienes lo que necesitas justo enfrente.

Se topó con la camioneta de Edward al entrar en el camino de su casa. estaba llenándola con sus herramientas; al parecer, había terminado por el día.

Durante el trayecto de camino a casa, había ido pensando en todo lo que Alice le había dicho y había llegado a la conclusión de que, en parte, su amiga tenía razón. Tal vez no quisiera mantener ningún tipo de relación permanente con Edward, pero no podía seguir negando que le atraía. ¿Qué había de malo en divertirse un poco?

La gente se liaba con otras personas sin compromiso alguno todos los días. Ella ya lo había hecho antes, y el compromiso era lo último en lo que se habría parado a pensar nunca. Aquella era su oportunidad para echar un polvo de infarto con un tipo que de verdad le atraía.

¿Por qué no experimentar algo de pasión mientras estuviera allí?

Y aquél era tan buen momento para empezar como cualquier otro. Además, aún se sentía mal por la forma en que le había tratado el día anterior, y ya iba siendo hora de que hicieran las paces.

—¿Has acabado ya? —Blandió su mejor sonrisa mientras salía del coche y se acercaba a su camioneta.

—Si. —Se giró para verla acercarse y preguntó—: ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

—Genial. —Vale, hasta aquí la cosa iba bien. Ya no parecía enfadado con ella. Tal vez pudieran salir a cenar esta noche, o ir al cine. Eso sería bastante seguro e inofensivo, y se moría por demostrarle que ya no le tenía miedo. Esta vez sería ella quien le pidiera salir. ¿No sería una sorpresa eso?

Una cosa cada vez. Cenar, tal vez ver una peli, y después ya verían qué pasaba. Respiró profundamente y le dijo:

—Me preguntaba si tenías planes para...

—Estoy molido —le interrumpió Edward, bostezando largo y tendido—. Creo que me voy a ir a casa a dormir. Nos vemos mañana. — Se subió a la camioneta y cerró la puerta, despidiéndose de ella con la mano mientras se alejaba.

Bella se había quedado boquiabierta. Mierda. Ahí estaba ella, completamente preparada para invitar audazmente a Edward a salir, y él no le había dirigido más de diez palabras antes de marcharse. ¡Menudo momento había escogido para decidir ignorarla!

No era justo. Cuando no quería tenerle cerca, lo tenía todo el tiempo pegado a su culo; y ahora que tenía tenerle, se esfumaba. No era de extrañar que no tuviera demasiadas citas: ¡no entendía la mente de los tíos!

Se giró y empezó a subir las escaleras, deteniéndose para observar la vieja casa y, de pronto, mientras contemplaba el largo atardecer, se sintió muy sola.

La cosa había ido mejor incluso de lo planeado.

Edward sabía que, al llegar a casa, Bella había querido que se quedara y hablaran; pero eso no formaba parte de su plan. Si se ausentaba un poco, después tendría más ganas de verle, así que se había marchado de allí en cuanto pudo.

Antes de hacer ninguna estupidez, como invitarla a salir esa misma noche. Antes de que hiciera lo que de verdad le habría gustado hacer en cuanto la vio salir del coche, con sus largas y morenas piernas y la forma sensual en que se movía.

Sí, podría haber hecho alguna auténtica estupidez. Como cogerla en sus brazos, besarla con la salvaje necesidad que sentía cada vez que la tenía cerca, y llevarla hasta su dormitorio.

Puede que, entonces, hubiera hecho algo verdaderamente estúpido. Como quitarle la ropa poco a poco hasta dejarla desnuda. Y después podría haber ocurrido otra estupidez; podría haberse dedicado a besar todos y cada uno de los rincones de su deliciosa piel, recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies con la lengua hasta que le suplicara que la tomara. Oh... y entonces, el último acto de mentecato sería introducir su palpitante miembro en su húmeda calidez hasta que le envolviera en su calor y estrechez, haciéndole el amor salvajemente durante toda la noche.

Sí, sin duda alguna, eso habría sido una estupidez. Gimió ante su incipiente erección.

Idiota.

Pero, si tenía fantasías sexuales con Bella, tal vez ella también las tuviera. Deja que piense en ti un poco, que te desee más que nada. Y luego deja que ella dé el primer paso.

Esperaba ser lo suficientemente paciente como esperar, y esperaba que Bella no tuviera ninguna paciencia. Estaba solo y la quería.

La quería entre sus brazos y entre sus sábanas. Y, si estaba en lo cierto, Bella también le quería a él. Pero el siguiente paso dependía de ella.

**Holaaaa nenassss!..hasta aquí las tres actualizaciones de la semana, por fin Bella suelta todo el rollo de que es lo que le pasa, sinceramente espero que lo supere pronto….si me da chance puede que el jueves publique mas, PERO no es seguro… se quiere!**


	9. Informacion!

Holaaaaa todos los lectores que están siguiendo esta historia…..lamento MUCHISIMOOOOO no haber seguido actualizando….lo que ocurrió fue que mi computadora pasó a mejor vida y eh estado este tiempo tratando de conseguir otra hasta que al final tuve éxito…perdi toda la info que tenia en la otra asi que eh tenido que ponerme al dia como loca con todas las cosas que no había podido hacer por falta de compu, pero no se preocupen que ya estoy adaptando los capítulos que me faltan y pronto subiré todo de un sopetón….muchisimas gracias por su pacienciaaaa!


End file.
